Las vueltas de la vida
by Janis O.x
Summary: Le han roto el corazón. Ha salido de una relación de porquería... A Hinata ya no la podían romper más. ¿O sí? Cuando la vida te da limones... ¿El inicio de un nuevo romance, de una nueva vida o de una nueva perspectiva de la misma?... ¿Será verdad que siempre hay un roto para un descosido? NaruHina
1. ¿QUÉ TAN FÁCIL ES ROMPER UN CORAZÓN?

**Aclaración:**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

O

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **¿QUÉ TAN FÁCIL ES ROMPER UN CORAZÓN?**

Ouch…

¿Ese ruido horrible fue mi corazón rompiéndose?

¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría así?

Yo no.

Conocí a Toneri en el trabajo, era un chico guapo y lindo. Muy divertido y tierno. Siendo secretaría y estudiante a tiempo parcial no tenía mucho tiempo para conocer chicos o convivir con gente de mi edad. Tal vez ese fue un problema que no vi en el momento.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi: zapatos impecables y traje perfecto. El nieto del dueño finalmente se debía ver bien ¿no? Nuestra convivencia y amistad fue creciendo. Fuera de eso, mi trabajo ahí como secretaria de su abuelo era muy bueno. El señor de Hamura Ōtsutsuki es excelente persona.

Cuando iniciamos nuestro noviazgo, su abuelo lo tomo de muy buena gana. Le guste desde el principio para nieta dijo.

Recordar eso ahora es… triste. De verdad triste.

Creo que jamás sentí un dolor tan grande como en este momento. No puedo dejar de llorar.

No puedo creer que me haya engañado. Soy tan tonta. Me creí todas las veces que dijo que me amaba. Tal vez si lo hizo. Al final no me mintió. Quiero decir, me confeso su engaño y me dijo que ya no podíamos seguir juntos por eso.

No importo todo lo que le llore y pedí que no me dejara. ¿Lo pueden creer? Me dijo que me engaño y yo le dije que lo amaba y quería estar con él.

Lo sé, soy estúpida.

Pero entiendan por favor. Debe haber alguien que me entienda.

Hace aproximadamente un mes. Cambie de trabajo.

Había llegado un nuevo chico a trabajar en la empresa Ōtsutsuki, su nombre: Kiba. Puesto: mensajero. Un chico muy agradable, no éramos amigos en toda la extensión de la palabra, nuestra relación era laboral, pero nos llevamos bien, no lo sé. Hablar con él era fácil, pero a Toneri no le gusto. Tuvimos varios problemas pero nada que no se solucionara. Pero algunos días él estuvo en extremo celoso. Aunque en mi perspectiva sus celos eran completamente irracionales. En ocasiones solo sentía que era un pretexto para pelear. Llego un momento en el que prácticamente no podíamos estar juntos.

Una amiga de mi madre, me invito a colaborar en la empresa en la que trabajaba: Sarutobi Games. Fui a la entreviste más por la presión de mi madre que por otra cosa. Yo no tenía intención de dejar mi trabajo en Ōtsutsuki.

Pero Toneri, tenía ideas muy diferentes a las mías. Obvio le comente de la entrevista y cuando me aceptaron, me dijo literal, que ya no me quería ahí, con él, que me quería fuera. Que me fuera con Tsunade, la amiga de mi madre y que nuestra relación seguiría y seria para mejorar.

Sí, claro.

Inicie a trabajar en Sarutobi. A partir de ese día deje de ver a mi novio. Prácticamente solo había comunicación (si acaso) por mensaje. Si le invitaba a alguna fiesta familiar o cualquier otra cosa, me decía «si» pero a ultimo hora me cancelaba.

Por lo que me sorprendió que el viernes pasado, por haber cumplido un año de noviazgo. Toneri fue a mi casa y me llevo un regalo. Yo estaba súper feliz. Esto de no verlo diariamente era una tortura. De hecho ni siquiera en fines de semana nos veíamos. Y como la estúpida que soy me quedaba en mi casa esperando una llamada o señal de su existencia para poder estar en paz.

Llegar a mi casa y verlo ahí, con mi madre fue la dicha en su máxima expresión.

Quiero que entiendan muy bien esto que les voy a decir.

Conseguir trabajo con su abuelo fue una de las cosas más inesperadas. Tener 18 años, sin experiencia y conseguir tiempo parcial para seguir en la escuela. Créanlo, no es nada fácil. Todo lo contrario. Es muy difícil que te den la oportunidad de demostrar tus capacidades. El señor Hamura, me hizo un favor enorme. Toneri, al igual que yo estudiaba, pero la diferencia principal con él, radicaba que en que se estaba formando para tomar la batuta después de su abuelo. Yo entendía que tenía que trabajar más y algunas veces en fin de semana. De verdad se esforzaba mucho.

Bueno, regresando a donde estaba. El viernes llegue a mi casa. Con Toneri quedamos qué iría a la empresa el sábado, ya que le tocaba cubrir varias cosas por las vacaciones de su abuelo.

No puedo imaginar o rememorar un día más atroz a este. Llegue a la empresa. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con el señor Hamura. Al parecer había una crisis y Toneri tenía que ir a la planta a verificar el problema y darle solución. Kiba ya se encontraba ahí, ya que había llevado unos documentos pero no se los aceptaban, por eso debía ir Toneri. El señor Hamura me dijo, —ve con él, hija. —De la forma más linda que se puedan imaginar.

Lo raro aquí fue que Toneri no me hizo caso. Lo seguí al auto y se portó de la forma más extraña. No me beso, no me tomo de la mano, parecía que no me quería ahí en absoluto.

Llegamos a la planta y encontramos a Kiba, algo frustrado y estresado. Toneri entro a hablar con el supervisor y yo aguarde con Kiba su regreso.

Cuando regresamos a la empresa. Toneri siguió ignorándome. Kiba lo noto pero no me dijo nada. Después de un rato por fin acepte que sobraba ahí y sin entender nada aun. Le comente a Toneri que ya me iba.

Se puso furioso.

—¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? ¿Por qué no me dices lo que verdaderamente piensas? —Me grito.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Le respondí. —Estas muy ocupado. Tranquilo. Nos podemos ver después.

Esa respuesta no le gusto en lo absoluto. Se encontraba en su oficina. No dijo nada por un instante y después cambió radicalmente de estado de ánimo. Comenzó culpable a decirme: —Te extraño. No hay día que no quiera ir a tu casa a verte después del trabajo, pero he estado muy ocupado. Llego muerto a mi casa. Hay mucha presión aquí lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé. No tienes que explicármelo. Por eso mismo te dejare trabajar o si quieres te ayudo en algo. Yo solo vine a estar contigo. Puede ser que estemos juntos así.

El tono agresivo volvió a su actitud. —Piensas que lo que digo es mentira ¿no? Hinata, entiende por favor una cosa. Esto no es un juego de niños.

Me quede en blanco.

—A veces me pregunto porque demonios somos novios. Me caga tu forma de ser.

¿Qué?

Ya sé lo que están pensando. Este tipo sufría doble personalidad o algún otro trastorno psicológico. Hasta ese momento realmente no lo sabía. Si, hubo veces en que tuvimos problemas, pero esto era completamente irreal. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevió a decirme eso?

—Tan solo mírate, —siguió. —Te digo, no me gusta el cabello lacio, te lo alacias, no te pongas esa ropa rara y sin forma, y ahí vas… Pareciera que todo lo que haces es para molestarme.

—¿De qué hablas Toneri? —Gracias a Dios encontré mi voz. —Si no te gusta nada de mí, en efecto no entiendo qué hacemos juntos. ¿Por qué no terminamos de una buena vez?

—Siempre dices lo mismo. Es tu salida siempre. «Terminemos» —dijo con un gruñido.

Para ser justos no era mi salida siempre. O sea, era cada más frecuente que él me dijera cosas de ese tipo. Que no tenía esto o aquello. Que cambiara eso o esto. Había momentos en los que si, por muy difícil que sea de creer me molestaba y decía «pues ya pongámosle fin a esta situación», pero él siempre lo "arreglaba" y seguíamos.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer? No es posible que salgas con esto. Una cosa es que no tengas tiempo para mí y otra muy diferente que digas que te caga mi forma de ser. —Me gustaría decirles que esto lo dije fuerte y claro. Que me impuse y eleve mi voz a todo lo que daba defendiéndome, pero la verdad, estaba llorando a cantaros. Mi voz, estaba tan quebrada que, creo que ni siquiera se entendía lo que pretendía decir. —No entiendo que hacemos juntos, si no hay nada de mí que te guste.

—Yo no dije eso Hinata. —replico enojado. —Y deja de llorar. No dije nada que justifique tu llanto.

Creo que tenía razón, no debí haber llorado. Pero Dios. Yo estaba tan feliz el viernes.

En el mes que llevaba trabajando en Sarutobi nos habíamos distanciado muchísimo. Había veces en las que ni siquiera hablábamos por teléfono. Y si yo insistía más de lo que debía entonces. BOOM. Una explosión de Toneri me alcanzaba. «¿Qué no entiendes que estoy trabajando? Si no te contesto es porque estoy ocupado. Hinata no puedes estar jodiendo así todo el tiempo.»

La verdad solo necesite que me respondiera así un par de veces, para no insistir. Me limitaba a responder cuando él llamaba y a estar disponible cuando él lo estaba. Lo sé. Soy patética.

No recuerdo el resto de la conversación. La verdad, después de un rato diciendo lo mismo se volvió borrosa. Me salí de su oficina llorando y él no fue atrás de mí. Corrí al elevador y me encontré con una chica pelirroja. Una chica nueva. No sabía bien a que se dedicaba. Tal vez traía los almuerzos o algo así, por la forma en la que se vestía.

—Hey nena ¿estás bien? —Me pregunto en un tono de fingida conmoción.

—Sí. —La intente esquivar. Si tan solo hubiera podido controlar mis lágrimas.

—Hey, no, tranquila. —Me tomo de los brazos y me abrazo. Yo intente zafarme, pero su agarre era muy fuerte.

—Mira te vi discutiendo con Toneri, ¿es tu novio?

¿Quién en este lugar no sabría que él es mi novio? Pensé.

—Mira, —me dijo, —he tratado con Toneri, es un chico muy coqueto, y siempre lo veo con chicas diferentes.

¿Toneri con chicas diferentes? Casi me reí. Ok, lo acepto, estaba muy lejos de la risa, pero eso obvio no se lo creí. El señor Hamura lo tenía trabajando como burro, me constaba, y si hubiera habido alguna chica más, el señor Hamura no lo habría permitido. En la empresa al menos.

—Sí, es mi novio pero no discutimos, todo está bien. —Le conteste empezando a enojarme. Intente apartarme con mayor fervor.

Finalmente la tipa se rindió y pude salir de la empresa. Llegar a mi casa, fue otro cantar. ¿Saben lo complicado que es conseguir un taxi cuando vas llorando como Magdalena?

Yo lloraba como si… como si lo peor del mundo me hubiera sucedido, como si hubiera perdido algo irremplazable. Oye. Eso fue justo lo que paso.

Llegue a mi casa, un completo mar de lágrimas. Mi madre me vio. —¿Qué paso Hina?

Si tan solo hubiera podido dejar de llorar se lo habría dicho.

—Hinata, me estas preocupando. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Se murió el señor Hamura?

¿Qué? ¿Qué tendría que ver él en esto?

—Tt… Toneri… Creo que terminamos. —Me costó un siglo decirlo. Pero lo dije. Llore más.

—Hay Hinata me habías asustado. Tranquila, lo resolverán, ya no llores.

O

Pasaron dos días. Toneri no llamo.

Kiba, empezó con mensajes en el chat.

Al parecer para el lunes, la patética escena de mí corriendo por la empresa era conocida por todos.

 **Kiba:** Hola Hinata. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedo llamarte?

Déjenme decirles, mi vida a partir del sábado fue horrible. El domingo no pare de llorar. Prácticamente no dormí tampoco, y llegar al trabajo el lunes con cara de zombi, no es nada bueno cuando eres asistente de dirección comercial. Mi jefe Obito, me dio varias miradas curiosas, pero afortunadamente no me dijo nada.

Cada vez que podía o que sentía que nadie podía verme me retiraba a llorar al baño. Lamentablemente esto ocurría cada dos por tres.

 **Hinata:** Ok…

De cualquier modo era mi hora de comida, no pensaba comer pero eso no importaba. Podía platicar con Kiba y enterarme de alguna cosilla interesante. Si, exacto de Toneri.

—Hola Hina…

—Kiba… ¿Hola que paso?

—Solo quería saber que estas bien.

—Pues…

—Te escuchas mal, —dijo antes de que pudiera pensar que responderle.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Hable con Otsutsuki.

Se refería a Toneri no Hamura. —¿Y…?

—No sé cómo decirte esto Hina…

—Decirme ¿qué? —No Kiba, no me digas nada… No quiero saber.

—Escuche que hablaste con Tayuya.

—La chica pelirooja?

—Aja

—Si…

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Tonterías… ¿Ella que hace? ¿Qué es ahí en la empresa?

—No hace nada, no es de la empresa.

—¿Por qué estaba ahí entonces? —Pregunte enojada.

—Trabaja en una cafetería cerca de aquí. Le piden comida a veces.

—Ah… Ella… ¿tiene contacto con Toneri? —No lo quería preguntar directamente, pero, no me gustaba ni el tono de Kiba, ni el tema que le traía a colación. ¿Quién era de verdad Tayuya?

—No. Sabes que Toneri no habla con nadie prácticamente.

—Me dijo que lo ha visto con muchas mujeres.

Silencio.

—¿Kiba?

Escuche una enorme exhalación. —Hina. Él te lo debe decir.

—¿Quién? —Obvio hablaba de Toneri. —¿Qué me tiene que decir?

—Hina… yo… sabes que yo te quiero.

—¿Qué demonios me tiene que decir Toneri, Kiba? Habla de una buena vez. ¿Qué demonios quieres tú? ¿Por qué tenías que hablarme? ¿Qué sabes? —Lo sé, lo peor que pude hace fue desquitarme con mi Kiba.

—Hinata yo…

Le colgué.

No quise saber nada más. Algo me decía que Toneri tenía una relación con esa chica. Por Dios estaba horrible. ¿Cómo es posible que pudiera pasarme algo así?

Pasaron los días. El miércoles llegue a mi casa. Lo vi conectado. Rarísimo.

Le puse el link de una canción:

 **Hinata:** THE CRANBERRIES Animal Instinct

Después de cien años me respondió.

 **Toneri:** Hinata, necesitamos hablar.

Trague duro. Demonios. No sería capaz de decírmelo por chat ¿verdad?

 **Hinata:** ¿De qué?

Me debes una maldita disculpa pensé. Pero no. No lo dije. Lo que escribí fue.

 **Hinata:** Te extraño. Te amo. Yo no quiero saber nada. Solo quiero estar contigo.

¿De dónde me sale tanta estupidez?

No tengo idea.

 **Toneri:** Tenemos que hablar antes.

 **Hinata** : ¿Cuándo?

 **Toneri:** El sábado.

 **Hinata:** ¿Dónde?

 **Toneri:** Iré a tu casa. A eso de las 10.

 **Hinata:** Ok.

Ya no dijo más. No hablamos en lo que resto de la semana. Kiba no me busco tampoco. Me quede en blanco.

¿Qué demonios hacer?

El sábado madrugue. Me bañe, me puse linda. Hice conmigo todo lo que él decía que le gustaba. Cabello ondulado. Un vestido que al menos una vez me dijo que le gusto. Poquito maquillaje. Zapatillas y no botas.

Llego a mi casa.

Su cara ciertamente no reflejaba tormento, ni arrepentimiento, ni tristeza, ni pena, ni… ningún sentimiento que me sirviera a estar tranquila. Al contrario. Sus ojos claros parecían hielo.

Me daba la impresión de que estaba listo para destruirme.

Así era.

Caminamos un rato. No quise que entráramos a mi casa después de ver su rostro. Ya había sido horrible entrar a mi habitación en esa semana. Todo me hablaba de él. Si iba a mandarme al carajo, no iba a dejar que el recuerdo se instalara en mi habitación también.

Yo no me quería detener. Sabía que en cuanto nos detuviéramos tendríamos que hablar. Quise alargarlo lo más posible.

—¿Cuánto más quieres caminar? —Me dijo frío.

Respire profundamente antes de responder. —A… aquí está bien.

Me senté en un tronco. Habíamos llegado a un parque. Él se quedó de pie.

Veía a la lejanía y se concentraba en un punto invisible. No dijo nada.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —Pregunte, en un pobre intento por parecer tranquila.

—Hinata, yo… —Hizo una pausa eterna. —¿Conociste a Tayuya?

—¿Tienes una relación con ella? —Pregunte atónita pero directamente.

—No. —Me contesto de inmediato.

Respire tranquila por 5 segundos.

—Ok. ¿Entonces?

—Es… Esa chica la conocieron Hidan y Kakuzu, trabaja cerca creo. La llevaron a la empresa. Ellos se acostaron con ella.

—¿Qué? —¿Qué tenían que ver esos idiotas? Eran unos mujeriegos de lo peor y era común que compartieran chicas. No eran la creme brulee en cuestión de personas de la empresa de su abuelo. Pero conseguían clientes. Era su trabajo. Así que engatusar chicas era su fuerte también. Típico.

Note que se tensó y se puso incómodo. —Hinata, también yo me acosté con ella.

Haber va de nuevo. Hay que analizar esta escena otra vez.

«Hinata, yo también yo me acosté con ella.»

«Hinata, yo también yo me acosté con ella.»

«Hinata, yo también yo me acosté con ella.»

«Hinata, yo también yo me acosté con ella.»

«Hinata, yo también yo me acosté con ella.»

Ok, tal vez esa frase se pude interpretar de muchas formas ¿no?

¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que no estuviera hablando precisamente de sexo?

 _Acostarse_ con alguien. Es algo casi inocente ¿no?

No.

No importaba cuantas veces reprodujera la cinta en mi cabeza. Todas y cada una de las veces me daba el mismo resultado.

Si se refería a sexo.

Lo sabía. Ustedes lo saben. No hacía falta hablar más de eso.

Esa debió haber sido la parte en la que me ponía de pie y me retiraba. Pero lo que en realidad paso fue:

—¿Por qué? —¿En serio? Sí. Eso quería saber. Supongo que merecía saberlo.

A mi cabeza llegaron todas las veces en las que mi madre me "aconsejo" no acostarme con algún noviecillo idiota porque, según en palabras de mi madre. «Se aburren de ti y te dejan».

—No sé… yo no quería, pero estaba ahí, hablamos y cuando salí le dije vámonos y…

—¿Te la llevaste a tu casa? —Eso si era más de lo que podía soportar.

Toda la maldita semana entrar a mi habitación fue una cosa por demás complicada y dolorosa porque todo lo que había ahí me hablaba de este pedazo de animal. En su habitación, en la pared de la cabecera, él había escrito "Hinata" con muchos corazones alrededor. Obviamente no podía haberse acostado con esa estúpida ahí. ¿Cierto?

Suspiro. —Sí.

Ok, oficialmente. Debía correr en ese momento. Cachetearlo y dejarlo medio muerto en el parque. En lugar de eso, mis ojos empezaron a gotear.

Perdí mi virginidad con este idiota. En esa cama. Ese día escribió mi nombre ahí. Y ahora resultaba, que…

La maldita puta, todavía se atrevió a abrazarme en la empresa.

No entiendo aun cómo es posible que no esté enojada. Lo único que siento es dolor y una tristeza enorme. Más grande que el sábado pasado.

—Ok. Eso…

—Ya no podemos estar juntos. —Me interrumpió. —Lo siento.

¿Qué sentía? ¿El haberse acostado con esa estúpida o el terminar conmigo?

Dios. No es posible, ni siquiera fui yo quien termino con él.

—Ya me tengo que ir.

¿Disculpa?

Se fue. No le respondí nada. No le dije que era una basura y que se fuera a la mierda. Me quede llorando en ese parque por horas.


	2. ¿LA VIDA SIGUE?

**CAPITULO 2**

 **¿LA VIDA SIGUE?**

Ha pasado un mes más desde que Toneri me… desde que terminamos. Dejémoslo así. Fue común acuerdo, nadie debe saber la verdad.

No me ha llamado.

Sigo llorando todo el tiempo.

Tengo una angustia enorme y ansias por hablar con él a todas horas.

Casi no como.

Una compañera del trabajo. Ino Yamanaka. Hermosa, rubia, ojos azules, cuerpazo. Apuesto a que a personas como ella no les sucede esto.

Me ha invitado a comer. No tengo ganas de hacerlo. Pero ha sido muy insistente.

Llegamos a un restaurante cerca de la empresa. Ino es muy alegre y siendo tan despampanante como es, supongo que resulta normal. Tal vez es mi imaginación, pero siento que mi aura depresiva y gris ni siquiera la toca. La veo y brilla. Wow. Eso sí es estar un poquito dañada.

—¿Cómo te has sentido aquí?

Note que la veía fijamente. Lo último que necesito son tendencias lésbicas. O, bueno también habría más opciones, ¿cierto? Tierra llamando a Hinata. Regresa.

—Emm, pues si, digo bien. Ha estado bien.

—Mira, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, no quisiera incomodarte. Pero te he visto algo… triste. Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. De verdad.

Aquí tenemos la ficha técnica de Ino:

Psicóloga. Encargada de la contratación de personal. Integrada obviamente en Recursos Humanos.

¿Sera que mi desempeño ha bajado y están considerando correrme y por esa razón _la chica_ de RRHH está aquí conmigo?

No le respondí. Ella siguió hablando.

—No quiero que lo tomes a mal ni nada. Esto es a parte del trabajo. Es solo que, he notado varios cambios en ti. Solo quiero que estés bien.

Suficiente. Si dejaba que siguiera hablando me iba a soltar a llorar una vez más.

—Mi novio término conmigo— Dije al borde de las lágrimas. —Ha sido algo difícil para mí. No… no era mi intención descuidar el trabajo o algo así. Creo que he intentado hacerlo correctamente.

Ino cambio su cara de compasión a una de confusión. —¡No! —dijo. —No, no es por el trabajo que te invite a comer. Todos necesitamos un amigo. Si necesitas hablar o algo aquí estoy yo. No pienses otras cosas. Nadie se ha quejado de ti ni nada. Haz hecho tu trabajo muy bien.

Solo la mire por un rato. Nuestros platos llegaron y nos dispusimos a comer.

—Sabes, —tomo la palabra una vez más. —Unas compañeras y yo vamos a correr al término de la jornada laborar. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

—¿Eh?

—Sí, digo ya se. Debes tener muchas cosas que hacer con la escuela ¿no?

—Ah, sí, bueno más o menos. ¿En dónde corren?

—Cerca de aquí hay un circuito. Tal vez lo has visto alguna vez. ¿Conoces la glorieta de los Kages? Es hacia adentro.

—Ah sí está muy lindo. Paso por ahí diario. ¿Quiénes van a correr?

—Tenten, la chica del almacén y Sakura la recepcionista. ¿Si las ubicas?

—A Saskura sí.

—Claro la ves diario ¿no?

—Si, a Tenten no la conozco. Creo. ¿No les molestara si me uno? La verdad no soy muy de deportes. Yo hago Yoga. —Bueno al menos hace 2 meses hacia…

—No te preocupes. No creas que nosotras somos las súper corredoras. —Estiro su brazo y llego a mi hombro, lo apretó ligeramente. —Vamos. —Me sonrió. —Lo pensaras ¿sí?

Hice mi mejor intento por sonreír. —Sí, está bien.

Tendría todo el fin de semana para pensarlo.

O

Mi día normalmente era muy atareado. Levantarme a las cinco de la mañana, llegar a la escuela a las siete. Salir a las once. Ir a trabajar a las doce. Comer a las cuatro. Salir a las seis. Llegar a casa, merendar y hacer tareas.

Hoy aplicaría una variante. Ir a correr de 6 a 7.

Cuando me encontré con las tres chicas en el estacionamiento. Me sentí reducida a poco nada. Hermosas y atléticas en atuendos llamativos y tops ajustados. Nada comparado con el enorme pans y sudadera que adapte a mí. ¿Algún día en mi vida estaría a la altura de estas súper modelos?

—Hinata. Llegaste. Te esperábamos.

—Hola. —Salude a las chicas que se encontraban con Ino. Sakura y Tenten.

—Ella es Tenten. —Dijo Ino.

—Ah, sí creo que si te había visto alguna vez por aquí. —dijo ella. Una linda trigueña con un peinado algo infantil. Le daba cierto matiz tierno.

—Bueno, movámonos antes de que se haga más tarde. —Dijo Sakura. ¿Cómo demonios podía su cabello tener ese color tan… rosa?

Cada cual subió a su respectivo automóvil. Nos estacionamos cerca del circuito y nos encontramos en el inicio del mismo. Inmediatamente las chicas empezaron a estirar sus músculos y a calentar. Intente hacer lo mismo.

Una a una empezó a correr. Yo espere un poco más. Ellas se alejaron. Tome mi celular, lo guarde dentro del bolsillo del pans y puse música. Aunque mi humor estaba para escuchar melodías tipo _Fake plastic trees,_ opte por lo que quise llamar. Musica para correr: _Omen_ de Sam Smith fue lo primero que encontré.

Empecé a caminar, veía los árboles. Y Oye, esto era lindo, agradable de verdad. Estar aquí. Sentir el aire. Amo los árboles. Cuanto verde. La vida es bella. Casi olvide por un momento que estaba completamente triste. Cuanto sentía que los recuerdos amargos me comenzaban a inundar, inicie una especie de trote tranquilo.

Un, dos, un, dos… Tranquila Hinata aspira y expira… Correr no era complicado ya casi terminaba una vuelta sin dejar de trotar. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Seguí. Ouu, ahora se escuchaba _I think i like it._ ¡Eso! momento de acelerar el paso. Tu puedes Hinata.

Seguí corriendo. Fue una muy buena idea. Gracias Ino. Pensaba.

De repente escuche unos jadeos muy fuertes. Me espante un poco. Gire el rostro por encima de mi hombro y lo vi. ¡Oh Dios!

Ese perro era enorme.

Un labrador. Un gigantesco labrador chocolate corría en mi dirección. Ok, ok, tranquila. Solo debes quitarte de su camino y seguirás viva.

Detrás de él, un chico corría tras este y gritaba algo que no podía entender bien debido a los audífonos. ¿Ama? ¿Rama?

Tal vez era su perro. Yo seguía corriendo. Intente correr más rápido. No sabía qué hacer. El perro definitivamente no se detendría.

Todo paso tan rápido, que no sé cómo contarles. Pero en algún momento mientras corría y el perro se precipitaba contra mí, termine volando o flotando o siendo impulsada por un ente extraño.

El perro quiso pasar debajo de mis piernas. Yo quise saltar. No sé qué sucedió. Pero afortunada o desafortunadamente, gracias a mi buen amiga, la gravedad. Azote contra el piso después de tan maravilloso vuelo.

—Ouch… —Un gemino extraño escapo de mí. Vi cómo se alejaba el perro al mismo paso veloz. No fui ningún obstáculo para él.

Alguien se acercó. —¿Estas bien?

Un poco de quejidos antes de responder. —Sí, eso creo.

Mi celular había salido del bolsillo y ahora se encontraban, la batería, la tapita y el resto del equipo, distribuidos cerca de donde caí. Hasta mis audífonos habían sido perdidos.

—Perdona chica. Es un demonio. Lo ha sido siempre. Se me zafó la cadena y ya no lo pude alcanzar.

No sé qué tanto balbuceaba el chico que tenía alado. Yo solo podía concentrarme en el dolor agudo de mi trasero. Quise recoger mis pertenencias.

—¡Oye! Déjame ayudarte.

Me incorporo y levanto mis cosas.

—Disculpa que te deje así. Pero tengo que hacer lo posible por alcanzarlo. Tal vez podía ocasionar más problemas.

Se fue corriendo y yo me quede armando mi celular de nueva cuenta. Había terminado con lo de correr.

Al caminar a paso de viejita por el pasto, me encontré con Tenten.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí, —dije de mala gana. —Un perro me acaba de atropellar.

—¿Cómo?

—Si un labrador escapo de su dueño y parece que tenía intención de tacklear a quien se interpusiera en su camino —dije.

—Oh. —Sí, oh, pensé. —Te ayudo a llegar a tu auto.

—No te preocupes. Mañana nos vemos. Continua.

Me aleje y llegue a mi auto. Un escarabajo gris plata (algo viejito). Había sido regalo de mi primo Neji, él estudiaba también pero trabajaba en un taller mecánico. Me lo había dado en mi cumpleaños pasado para que pudiera moverme más fácil. Prácticamente lo había restaurado. Fue algo lindo de su parte.

O

Al día siguiente no me sentía muy bien que digamos. Me dolía todo. Aunque aún no sabía si era por la carrera o por el golpe. Tal vez 50 - 50. Podría ser.

Llegue a trabajar. La primera cara que veía era la del vigilante de la entrada. Kotetsu creo. Entre y me encontré con Sakura.

—Hinata. Te fuiste pronto ayer.

—Sí, —dije con desgano. No tenía ganas de hablar de: cómo ni siquiera podía salir a correr sin que me _rompieran_ algo en el intento.

—¿Nos acompañaras hoy? —Pregunto. Siendo interrumpida por una llamada entrante. —Sarutobi Games, le atiende Sakura Haruno. Un momento por favor. —Transfirió la llamada y volvió su vista a mí.

—No creo.

—Oh vamos. No te puedes rendir aún.

—No traigo mis cosas.

—Ok, mira descansa hoy. Acompáñanos mañana.

Iba a responder "lo pensare" pero solo le sonreí y le hice creer que así seria.

O

Llegue a mi casa, hice mis deberes y mi celular empezó a sonar. Raro. No tenía muchas llamadas que digamos.

Mmm. Número desconocido.

¿Contestar o no contestar?

—Hola. —Hable dubitativa.

—Hinata. —El grito de Ino Yamanaka retumbo en mis oídos y estoy muy segura de que casi sangraban para cuando intente responder.

—¿Ino?

—Así es. —Hablaba con energía. ¿Qué comía esa chica? —Hablo para recordarte que traigas tu indumentaria de deportes mañana.

Me tire en el sillón más cercano. Ino no me permitiría dejarlo ¿verdad? —Ino…

Lo intente. —Nada de «Ino» Somos un equipo Hina. Correr, correr, correr. Nos vemos mañana. Descansa.

O

Ok, tiempo para correr día dos.

Inicio normal, cada uno iba por su lado y a su ritmo. Empecé a caminar. La música era importante. Ahora traía una pequeña cangurera para evitar que mi celular saliera volando.

Inicio. Música: _Gold Guns Girls_.

Metric siempre me ponía de buen humor, pensar que los deje de escuchar por que al pendejo de Toneri no le gustaba.

Rayos. Nada de mi le gustaba a ese tipo. Empecé a correr con el ceño fruncido.

Maldito idiota. No puedo creer…

Alguien me igualo en mi paso. No le tome importancia y continúe. En algún momento tendría que adelantarse o lo haría yo. No se movía. Voltee a verlo.

—Hola. —Vi cómo se movían sus labios y formaba la palabra. Sonrió grande y fresco como si la carrera fuera un paso común para él. Ok, no iba como carro, pero yo apenas podía respirar.

Lo mire confusa.

—¿Estas enojada? —Me pregunto con un puchero.

¿De que hablaba este tipo? Me quite uno de mis audífonos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Por lo de ayer… oh no espera. Ayer no te vi. —dijo pensativo.

No entendía de qué hablaba este chico. Pero no era necesario. Tal vez debía atender mejor el camino que estaba recorriendo. De repente uno de mis pies se atoro en el otro y… volé… otra vez.

Gracias a mi amiga gravedad, sabía que mi viaje no sería muy largo. Aunque por la cámara lenta en la que transcurrían las cosas parecía que sí. Esperaba el impacto con el suelo, pero en su lugar sentí un par de brazos sujetándome por la cintura. Me jalaron y nos detuvimos abruptamente. Estuvimos a punto de caer, pero el chico de los brazos protectores pudo mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Demonios! —Maldijo. —Creo que siempre te ocasiono un accidente. No es intencional, lo juro. —Gire a verlo aun aturdida por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Sonreía. Una sonrisa apenada. Pero bonita.

—Hola —me dijo de nuevo.

—Hola. —respondí en un susurro.

—Soy Naruto. —Dijo terminando de incorporarme y soltándome. Sentí que mi cuerpo resentía la lejanía.

—Hi… Hinata.

—Hinata. —Repitió mi nombre. —Es lindo. —dijo risueño.

Solo lo mire.

—Mira quiero disculparme en serio por lo del otro día. Kurama es un infierno de perro.

—¿Kurama? —Por un momento pensé que me estaba confundiendo con alguien más.

—Sí, así se llama. Es un demonio, pero lo tengo desde hace 5 años. Tiene bastante fuerza. Y normalmente quiere imponer el recorrido que debemos realizar. —Rio.

—¿No entiendo de que hablas? —Dije nerviosa.

—¡Oh no! —grito. —No lo note. ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza y perdiste la memoria?

—¿Eh? —Ese chico estaba loco. No, de verdad, ¿lo estaba?

—No te creas, te estoy tomando el pelo Hinata. Perdón. No pienses que soy un grosero. —Dijo nervioso.

Seguí sin entender nada.

—Y… Te molestaría que te siguiera… —carraspeo, —digo que te acompañara. Prometo no provocar más accidentes.

—¿Nos conocemos? —Pregunte. Este chico venia de otro universo.

—Amm, nos acabamos de presentar, por lo que yo diría emm ¿sí?

—No, no me refiero a eso. —Debía parecer idiota. Claro que ya habíamos dicho nuestros nombres. —Me refiero… eeh… bueno como sea. —Yo no corro acompañada, apenas puedo hacer una cosa a la vez. No soy la mejor compañía. —No creo que sea buena idea. Solo te retrasaría, pero sigue. No te entretengo.

Lo más normal del mundo habría sido que siguiera con su camino y me dejara ¿no? No lo hizo. —No, yo puedo seguir tu paso. Eso está bien para mí. —Dijo alegre. La verdad me gustas.

—¿Qué? —Ya, de verdad. Que alguien me diga de donde salió este loco.

Se sonrojo y rasco su cabellera con su mano. —Quiero decir. Como persona.

Fruncí el ceño. —No me conoces.

—Eres Hinata. Te llamas así. Anda vamos Hinata corramos. Solo eso. No te comeré. Veme como tu guardaespaldas. Te cuidare. Te lo debo.

No muy convencida empecé con mi recorrido de nuevo. Tenía un solo audífono puesto. Culpen a mis modales pero no quise ponerme el otro, ya que Mr. Chicle no se me iba a despegar, o eso parecía.

—¿Vienes diario? —Me pregunto en la tercera vuelta. Yo estaba dando las últimas, estaba muy próxima a abandonar la travesía. Reduje el paso y empecé a caminar rápido para ir bajando el nivel. El me siguió en ritmo.

—No.

—¿Cada cuánto vienes?

¿Por qué quieres saber? Pensé.

—¿Vives cerca? —Agrego antes de que le contestara lo primero.

Moví la cabeza negando.

El aire empezaba a circular con mayor facilidad, mi cuerpo estaba recuperado.

—No vivo cerca —dije. El me vio. Algo me dijo que pretendía que fuera más allá de esa respuesta. Lo hice. —¿Tu? —Ok no era mucho, mucho, pero era algo ¿no?

Sonrió. Pensó un poco. —Si yo vivo muy cerca. Justo dos calle hacia allá. —Señalo el norte.

—Genial. —Conteste inexpresiva.

—¿Vas a venir mañana Hinata? —Había algo en la forma en la que me hablaba. No me pregunten qué. Pero había algo. Estaba segura.

—Nn… no lo sé, no creo.

Fue mi imaginación o… ¿mi respuesta le bajo el ánimo?

—Estoy iniciando en esto de correr. Pretendo descansar un día y un día. —¿Por qué me explique y justifique? Ni idea.

—Ah ok… —Se llevó la mano a su cabello de nuevo. No lo había mirado con atención. Era un chico lindo. Rubio. Sus ojos eran azules y muy alegres. Era considerablemente más alto que yo. Bueno ¿Quién no era más alto que yo? —Entonces nos vemos pasado mañana. —Dijo, no lo pregunto.

—Ah sí. Claro. —Respondí confusa. Vi a lo lejos que se aproximaban Ino, Sakura y Tenten. Parecía que habían terminado. Wow, en lo que yo daba una vuelta ellas daban dos y media, era mucho.

—¿Lista? —Pregunto Ino que fue la primera en llegar.

—Eh sí… —Ino miro con curiosidad a… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

—Hola soy Naruto, —dijo él. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto,… Me regañe por no recordarlo.

—Hola. —Contesto Ino coqueta.

Llegaron Tenten y Sakura a la vez. —Me voy chicas. ¿Se quedaran más tiempo? —Pregunto la trigueña.

—Me voy también —dije.

Sakura le dio un repaso al chico… ¡Naruto! ¿Por qué se me complicaba recordar su nombre? —Hola. —Dijo en un tono neutral pero amistoso.

—Hola —dijo el rubio. —Creo que también me voy. —Nos vemos Hinata. —Me dio un ligero apretón en el brazo. —Hasta pasado mañana.

Las chicas me miraban divertidas. —¡Wow! Hinata, hace más de medio año que corro aquí. Jamás habría pensado que podría ligar con alguien.

—¿Eh?

—Ino tiene razón. Es muy lindo. —Sakura sonreía.

—Es cierto. —Concordó Tenten.

No tenía ganas de segur su juego. Me despedí. —Nos vemos mañana chicas.

Ellas me siguieron con risitas.


	3. ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

**CAPITULO 3**

 **¿QUÉ ES ESTO?**

—¡Hola! —El chico rubio del día anterior se acercaba con su voz enérgica y agitando un brazo.

Llegue al circuito con mis compañeras y ahí estaba. —Hola. —Respondí tranquila.

—Te esperaba. Estuve un rato con Kurama, pero ya lo lleve a casa no te preocupes. —Algo me decía que este chico seguía confundiéndome. ¿Quién rayos era Kurama y porque me preocuparía si estaba o no?

—Claro. —Conteste no muy segura.

Las chicas lo vieron curiosas. —Hola, —las saludo a ellas también.

Ellas solo dieron un asentimiento de cabeza y se movieron a lo suyo. Yo estaba algo tímida. (Más de lo normal). En realidad no esperaba ver al chico en cuestión. Intente aparentar tranquilidad e hice lo posible por coordinar para estirar. Gracias al yoga al menos, eso lo podía hacer bien.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —Me pregunto. Estirando también,

—Eh… normal…

Me vio divertido. —¿Qué haces? Aun no te lo pregunto Hinata. ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Qué es normal?

Parecía que este chico no tenía pausa ni retroceso. Preguntaba, saltaba y sonreía para todo.

Me atore un momento pensando antes de responderle. —Tr… trabajo cerca de aquí.

—¿Trabajas? Te vez muy joven. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Estaba por responder cuando agrego. —¡No! Espera, no me digas. Ya lo sé. A las mujeres no les gusta que les pregunten eso.

Se veía de verdad angustiado. Me dio un poco de risa. Giro a verme.

—Qué bonito te ríes. Eres muy linda Hinata.

Inmediatamente deje de reír. Sentí como los colores subían a mi rostro.

—Emm yo… esto… tengo… años… 19… 19 años…

Él me sonrió. —Eres muy joven. Yo tengo 21. No estamos muy lejos ¿no?

No supe que responder y solo asentí con mi cabeza. Empecé a correr. Eso era mejor que continuar hablando de cosas que no entendía. Por ir a las prisas, olvide poner mi música. De cualquier modo, parecía, que no iba a poder escucharla en realidad. El rubio era un perico.

¿De dónde te apagas? Pensé.

Trotamos ligeramente por un rato. A Naruto nada le podía parar la boca. Tenía muchos comentarios para todo. —Oh, mira Hinata… —Señaló. —Ahí venden el mejor Ramen del mundo. Hay que ir un día ¿sí?

No respondí nada.

—Ah, mira ahí iba al Kinder. Ja… una vez mi madre se quedó dormida y no llego a tiempo a recogerme. Aun la torturo diciéndole eso. ¿A qué madre se le olvida su niño?

Voltee a verlo. Yo estaba bien, podía resistir ese ritmo un poco más, pero no podía hablar y hablar como él lo hacía.

—Por allá vive mi mejor amigo. Tiene cara de asco la mayor parte del tiempo, pero es buena persona.

Pasaron tres chicas y le sonrieron.

—¡Hola! —Les saludo alegre. Las chicas nos siguieron de cerca a partir de ahí. Con risitas de niñas bobas y cuchicheos constantes. Algo me dijo que las miradas que me lanzaban a mí no eran tan amistosas.

Dimos una vuelta más. Las tres chicas nos seguían aún. El seguía sin cerrar el pico.

—… y, bueno, siento que he hablado mucho sobre mí. Cuéntame algo de ti Hinata.

Gire un poco mi rostro para verlo. Baje el ritmo del trote y comencé más a caminar que a otra cosa. El me igualo el paso. Deje que mi corazón regresara a la normalidad. Y le hice la seña con mi pulgar y dedo índice indicándole que en un momento le respondía.

El espero paciente.

—La verdad… no… no sé que te podría contar. Mi vida es algo aburrida. —Dije al fin.

Inclino su rostro en duda. —Cuéntame lo que sea.

Lo medite un poco más. En serio no tenía nada que decir. Y me ponía nerviosa que las chicas siguieran detrás de nosotros. Les di una mirada precavida. Naruto pareció entender mi incomodidad.

—Chicas, parece que nos detenemos. Las dejamos pasar. Anden… —Se hizo a un lado. Las niñas se vieron entre si y de mala gana siguieron con su camino. No sin antes enviarme una mirada de advertencia.

Cuando estaban suficientemente lejos. Naruto retomo la palabra. —¿Solo trabajas?

Empecé a caminar de nuevo. —También estudio.

—¿Qué estudias? —Me pregunto en un tono que no podía definir correctamente. Me hablaba con ternura, como si fuera un gatito temeroso al que quieres bajar de un árbol. Pero también divertido, como si mi actitud le pareciera graciosa. No sé. Díganme loca, pero en serio, este chico era algo complicado.

—Amm, bueno pues… E… economía.

Me miro pensativo. —Eso, no nos da mucho de qué hablar. Rayos. No tengo ni idea del tema.

—¿Tu qué haces? —Pregunte. Raro, pero mi curiosidad pudo más.

—Motocross. Básicamente es lo que hago. Amm digamos profesionalmente. Termine el instituto y me lance de lleno a esto. Es lo que me gusta. Antes también lo practicaba pero ahora es a tiempo completo.

—Oh. —No supe que más decir. Nunca había conocido a alguien que se dedicara a los deportes. ¿Era un deporte verdad? Me llamo la atención, como al momento de hablar del motocross sus ojos brillaban. De verdad se veía contento con eso. Satisfecho con su vida. —Eso es genial. —Agregue al final.

—Lo es. —Dijo feliz. —Pero ¿Qué con la economía? ¿Por qué estudias eso? —No me lo pregunto como si fuera lo más aburrido del mundo, como la mayoría de las personas hacia, sino más bien como si le intrigara.

—Es interesante. —dije. Note que él esperaba más (de nuevo) e intente dárselo. —Mmm desde siempre he visto mi entorno y he querido saber por qué suceden ciertas cosas o por que no pasan. Cómo funciona el mundo. Y como poder ayudar o como lograr cambios. No lo sé… Es solo… eso es lo que me motiva. —Termine, no muy segura de lo que acababa de decir. La manera en la que me miraba, no se prestaba para razonar mucho. Cuando dije la palabra "motiva", el me vio con mas curiosidad, si eso era posible.

—Sí, suena genial. —dijo. —Creo que ahora hasta yo quiero estudiar economía.

Por un momento pensé que se burlaba de mí. Pero después agrego.

—Hay muchos extremos en el mundo. Demasiada pobreza o en su defecto mucha riqueza. Tienes razón, tal vez todos deberíamos intentar hacer algo por ayudar. Tú estudias, hay quienes no comen carne, hay quienes rescatan a perros de las calles, no sé. Todos podemos hacer algo ¿cierto? —Hablaba con mucha alegría.

—Sí, —dije esperanzada. No quise decir que tampoco comida carne y que intentaba rescatar a cada perro que encontraba en la calle. Supuse que sería demasiado. Pero era la verdad. A Toneri nunca le gustaron ese tipo de cosas. Era alérgico a los perros y se enojaba cada que me negaba a consumir algo proveniente de la tortura de un animalito.

—Bueno y qué más haces. ¿Dónde trabajas? —Me tomo ligeramente del brazo y me dirigió al área de juegos. Se sentó en un columpio y yo lo iguale.

—La empresa en la que trabajo hace software para juegos educativos.

Movió la cabeza como si entendiera lo que decía. —Y ¿qué haces tú ahí?

—Soy asistente del director comercial. Digamos secretaría. No tengo nada que ver con el software.

—Vaya… eres multifacética. —Me sonrió.

El atardecer iluminaba el cielo de tonos rosas y naranjas. El cabello de Naruto revoloteaba con el viento. Era un chico muy lindo. No sabía nada del motocross, pero casi podía imaginarlo haciéndolo.

—¿Mañana vendrás o…? vendrás hasta pasado mañana… —medio dijo y pregunto.

—Mañana no vendré dije. Pasado tampoco. Vendré el lunes.

—Vale. —La decepción cruzo sus ojos un momento. Tal vez lo imagine. —Nos veremos el lunes entonces.

—Sí. —Conteste sin pensar y demasiado rápido creo.

Sonrió. —Ahí vienen tus amigas. No vemos Hinata. Cuídate.

Lo vi alejarse de mí. Llegar a una calle y adentrarse en ella. ¿Me había comentado que vivía cerca? No lo recuerdo, pero supongo que sí. Naruto era todo un enigma.

O

La mitad del sábado fue aburrido. En mi camino a la escuela, en un semáforo. Había una parejita haciéndose cariñitos y riendo. Me pregunte (nada sano), si Toneri habría tocado a Tayuya igual que me tocaba a mí. Si se habría comportado con ella mejor o peor. Pensamientos feos e inútiles.

He recibido algunos mensajes de Kiba, no he querido responder. Al término de las clases, me dirigí a "La casa de las bestias con cola". Es un lugar donde se dedican a rescatar perritos, gatitos, caballos, vacas… bueno de todo tipo de animales que sufran maltrato o no tengan casa. Ayudo a la administradora del lugar. Se hacen colectas, para la comida y los servicios veterinarios de los animales. Estar aquí me despeja la mente. Siempre lo ha hecho.

Cuando estaba en el instituto venia prácticamente diario. Ahora solo puedo venir los fines de semana.

El domingo literal estuve en cama todo el día. Viendo Chicas Gilmore, es la serie favorita de mi madre, hermana y mía. Mi papá se encontraba en un viaje de negocios por lo que nos quisimos consentir un ratito. Tiempo de calidad con ellas, fue muy agradable.

Llego el lunes. El señor Obito Uchiha, salió a una comida de negocios. No fue necesario que lo acompañara. Lo que me hace pensar que tal vez no era de negocios. Me dijo que no regresaría en el resto del día. Ha estado muy tranquilo todo por aquí. De repente se me ocurrió algo.

Instintivamente abrí Chrome. ¡Oh San Google! Busque: «motocross»

¡Oh! Miren, si es un deporte. También parece ser físicamente muy exigente. Con razón Naruto se ve con tan buena condición. Wow. Peligroso, genial y divertido. Justo como Naruto.

Me di una bofetada mental. ¿Pero en qué cosas pienso? Aunque debo aceptar que he pasado más tiempo investigando de Motocross que llenando mi cabeza de imágenes de Toneri con Tayuya. Eso es bueno.

Por alguna razón no dejo de pensar en Naruto. Lo veré hoy, él lo dijo. Es un chico muy agradable.

Abruptamente salí de mis pensamientos que involucraban cabello rubio y ojos azules, para encontrarme con unos en la vida real.

—Hey Hina. ¿Qué cuentas?

—Ino. Hola. —Cerré rápidamente las páginas de motocross que tenía abiertas. No porque fuera algo malo. Pero bueno…

—Te traje tus listas de asistencia. Que las firme Obito mañana ¿sí?

—Ok Ino.

—Y ¿cómo estás?

—Bien. —Le sonreí.

—Qué bueno. Me da gusto. Oye, y… ¿Qué pasa con el rubio? —Me pregunto moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

—¿Con que rubio? —Sí, me hice la inocente.

Soltó una risa fuerte. —Por favor Hinata… ok, entiendo que no quieras hablar de él. Perooo… Quiero decir que sus bebes serán hermosos.

Me puse completamente roja. —Pe… pp… pero Ino, ¿de qué hablas? —Me intente calmar.

—Tranquila mujer, tranquila. No pasa nada. —Me dio una palmada en la cabeza como a cualquier niña de 5 años y se fue.

O

Correr día cuatro:

Intente eliminar la punzada de decepción de mi cuerpo al no ver a Naruto en el inicio del circuito.

El resto de las chicas comenzó a hacer sus ejercicios y yo quede relegada en el fondo. Estirando también. Ni siquiera había sacado mis audífonos de la cangurera. Tan segura estaba de verlo que ya me había hecho a la idea. Que patética.

Hinata. Por favor. Olvídalo. Es un tipo guapísimo. ¿Por qué perdería el tiempo contigo? Obvio solo fueron accidentes aislados las últimas dos ocasiones.

Saque mis audífonos y puse música. _Turn into_ de los Yeahs, no es lo más alegre del mundo. Pero ver el video siempre me saco una sonrisa al final. Comencé con la caminata.

Después de un rato de trotar, siendo consolada, por la maravillosa voz de Karen O aun, con _Zero,_ decidí que ya era tiempo de cortar la carrera. Hoy me había perdido en mis pensamientos. Ni si quiera sabia cuántas vueltas había dado en el circuito, no podía parar de preguntarme ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido con el rubio?

Llegue a la sección de juegos en la que apenas el viernes pasado nos detuvimos a platicar. Mire los columpios con nostalgia. Algo toco mi mano. Se sentía humero pero cálido y suave. Como una… ¿lengua?

Iug… voltee con cara de pánico.

¡Era Naruto!

Mi corazón, empezó a latir más rápido de lo que latía cuando corría. Espera corazón, espera. Cálmate, nos va a oír.

Pero, no. Esperen. No fue Naruto quien me toco con su lengua. Fue un perro. Un enorme perro color chocolate. Un labrador. Justo como el que me atropello el otro día.

Espera un momento. No era posible. ¿O sí?

—Hinata. —Hablo el rubio. —Hola. Pensé que no te alcanzaría.

Solo pude sonreír. Y estoy segura de que no era una sonrisa serena, sino una de tonta, como si todo mi sistema nervioso estuviera en un colapso por el simple hecho de verlo.

—¿Recuerdas a Kurama? —Rio un poco. —No te quisimos asustar. Bueno yo no quería, no hablo por él. La verdad puede ser un pillo cuando en serio se lo propone.

—Kurama. —Dije, más para mí que para él. —¡Oye! —Me dirigí al perro. —Tú fuiste quien me atropello la semana pasada. —Lo señale.

Se paró en dos patas. En verdad era un perro gigantesco. Recibí una enorme lengua atravesando mi cara. Debido a mi voluntariado en el refugio, estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de réplicas por parte de los perros, por lo que comencé a reír.

—¡Kurama! Vas a tirarla. —Grito Naruto.

El perro se bajó de mí. Yo quede un tanto tambaleante.

—¿Entonces es tuyo? —Dije sorprendida. De esto estuvo hablando todo el tiempo. De Kurama y de porque no estaba Kurama. No le puse atención al chico que lo perseguía ese día. De hecho creo que llevaba gorra o algo así. No recuerdo su cabello rubio. Bueno siendo sincera. Solo recuerdo mi caída.

—Sí. —Sonrió. —No es tan malo. Lo juro. —Dijo.

Le sonreí. —Te creo.

—No llegue al inicio del circuito. Este canijo escapo de nuevo. —No tenía que ser un genio para entender que se estaba justificando conmigo. —Tiene tanta energía. No se le acaba la pila jamás. —Su comentario salió en un tono a medio camino entre la frustración y la diversión. Insisto. Naruto es un chico sumamente complicado.

Pero, ¿Cómo no lo iba a ser? Un chico inteligente, al parecer independiente, que se ve sabe lo que quiere, que hace lo que quiere, y que a mi punto de vista no se frena por nada. En serio ¿Qué esperaba de alguien así?

Como me gustaría ser un poquito como él.

Lamentablemente tener la mejor intención nunca me ha servido para nada. Claro, lo que mueve al mundo, son los hechos. Pero en mi caso. Creo que nadie ve más allá de mí.

Estos días de tristeza, mi familia me veía como si mi actitud les pareciera fuera de lugar. De mi padre lo esperaba. Siempre ha sido un hombre serio y poco expresivo. Mi madre es linda y amable pero de igual manera, el contexto de los sentimientos siempre se le pasa por alto. Tal vez estar tanto tiempo con mi papá la hizo así. Pero… ¿qué justificante tiene mi hermana? Ella es 5 años menor que yo y parece la mayor. Aunque creo que fue de quien más recibí apoyo en estos días. No entiendo por qué tengo que ser tan blandengue.

Toneri me trato como basura y estuve un año ahí, para él. Esperando sus sobras y lo que se le antojaba darme. Estoy segura de que Naruto nunca aceptaría algo así. Pero a diferencia de mi familia, es el chico más expresivo que he conocido. Cree en él. Creo que eso es lo mejor de su personalidad. Confía en el mismo.

Salí de mis pensamientos para darme cuenta de que Naruto seguía hablando.

—… entonces, pude haberte avisado de mi retraso, pero no tengo tu número de teléfono. ¿Considerarías prudente dármelo? Digo… por percances futuros. —Se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza con la mano que no sostenía la cadena de Kurama.

Me costó un poco entender sus palabras, pero lo conseguí. Me estaba pidiendo mi número de teléfono. Tarde en responder y el dudo.

—Digo, si no es problema. De todos modos prometo no volver a llegar tarde a ningún lugar donde nos veamos… —carraspeo. —Digo, me refiero, a… si nos viéramos en otro lado aparte de aquí… —Al final lo que decía se perdía en un balbuceo raro.

—Te… Te lo daré. —Le dije.

Sonrió brillante.

Le dije el número e inmediatamente lo registro en su teléfono. —Te marcare así tu tendrás el mío también. —dijo.

Mi teléfono sonó. Lo saque de la cangurera para guardar su número también. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, al darme cuenta de que la llamada entrante era de Toneri… Me quede de piedra y completamente blanca. No podía responder o colgar o… no sé… No podía hacer nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto él.

Por inercia, más que conscientemente, lleve el aparato a mi oreja después de que mis dedos traidores deslizaran la pantalla en dirección a responder.

No dije nada cuando, ya tenía la voz de Toneri en mi oído. Naruto me miraba preocupado. Supongo que mi cara reflejaba mucho pánico o una sensación similar.

—Hola Hinata. —La familiaridad y simpleza con la que el bastardo me hablo me puso enferma.

—Hola. —Le conteste no muy segura.

—¿Dónde estás? —Hace rato que perdiste el derecho de saber mi paradero amigo. Sí, lo pensé. Pero lo que dije fue…

—Cerca del trabajo. —Sumisa. Maldita sea. Sumisa.

—Ah, ok. —Respondió molesto.

¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de este estúpido? Me quede en silencio.

—Mira, pasa que… —Dudo, luego continúo. —Tayuya, se ha estado haciendo pasar por ti.

—¿Cómo? —De verdad me desconcertó.

—Sí, llamo a la empresa y le dijo a Fuuka que me dijera que «Hinata me estaba esperando cerca de la entrada del metro» Obvio no pensé que estuvieras ahí. Pero ya lo ha hecho otras veces por lo que mejor verifique.

—Ok. —respondí inexpresiva.

—Bueno te dejo. Cuídate Hinata.

¿Te dejo? Maldita sea. Su nuevo pasatiempo era _dejarme_. Me colgó.

Algo me dijo que comenzaría a llorar de nuevo. Pero esta vez de coraje. Tayuya. ¿Qué tipo de mujer hace eso? ¡Dios!

—¿Estas bien? —La mano de Naruto rozo ligeramente mi mejilla. —Me veía preocupado. ¿Recibiste malas noticias?

Las peores. Si tan solo supiera. Iba a responderle, pero sus ojos me detuvieran en seco para quedarme ahí, con él.

Podía ver mi reflejo en ellos. Yo en su mirada y mi corazón se puso loco a bombear y bombear sangre a destajo. ¿Qué era eso?

El nudo de angustia, dolor y enojo que se había formado en mi estómago se iba disolviendo como su hubiera sido derretido. Era como si supera todo lo que sentía con solo mirarme.

Más por instinto que por otra cosa, sonreí. Su mano seguía acariciando mi mejilla. El aura de Naruto era bella.

El ladrido de Kurama nos sacó de nuestra burbuja. Ambos giramos el rostro y vimos a mis compañeras. Había llegado el momento de irse.


	4. ¿QUISIERAS SALIR?

**CAPITULO 4**

 **¿QUISIERAS SALIR?**

El lunes terminó siendo un día muy bueno. De mis mejores días desde hace dos meses. No puedo dejar de pensar en Naruto. Había cierto poder en sus ojos, y estar ajunto a él me transmitía tanta paz. Era extraño.

Un nuevo día en mi vida.

La escuela había estado ruda, demasiada tarea y demasiada teoría de la económica mundial. ¿Por qué no estudie algo como artes plásticas? Sonreí, ante mi idea, no tengo ese tipo de talento. Aunque pensándolo bien ¿Qué talento tengo?

Al menos los mensajes de Kiba desistieron. ¿O no? Mi teléfono sonó con el tono de mensaje. Iba manejando, por lo que no podía ver el aparatejo. Llegue al trabajo. Me estacione y camine a la entrada del edificio.

—Señorita buen día. —Kotetsu me saludo.

—Hola. —Respondí con una sonrisa.

Extrañamente Sakura no se encontraba en la recepción. Subí a mi lugar, afuera de la oficina de Obito. Era un tipo agradable, algo joven, pero una fiera en cuento a negocios, siempre que lo veía en acción, me quedaba pasmada.

Marque su extensión. —Hola Señor, he llegado. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Hinata, ¿Qué tal? Si tráeme la relación de los juegos que no se han patentado por favor.

El día en el trabajo termino siendo muy movido, tanto así que apenas pude comer. Salí un poco tarde: cuarto para las 7, Obito salió dos minutos antes que yo.

Camine al estacionamiento. Ya no había nadie prácticamente. Hasta el cambio de vigilante se había realizado. A este chico no lo conocía. Me dio un asentimiento de cabeza y le respondí con un buenas noches.

Maneje con calma. Puse música, _Blank Space_ de Taylor Switf ¿Cómo llego eso a mí reproductor?

Ok, lo acepto yo lo puse, pero acepten que la canción es buena, y el video da algo de risa. Solo Tay puede tratar a un chico así. Definitivo.

Al entrar a mi casa, todo estaba en silencio. Supongo que Hanabi estaría hasta el tope de tareas. No vi el auto de mi padre por lo que tal vez aun no llegaba. Y mi madre… Ah cocina. Si, ahí se escuchaba ruido. Me dirigí a su encuentro. Estaba haciendo un postre.

—Mamá…

—Hola Bonita —me dijo.

Una cosita hermosa y blanca comenzó a saltar por todos lados. Alce en brazos a mi perrita y deje que me llenara de besos. Puedo decir que hay alguien que siempre me llena el corazón de felicidad. Ella. Mi bebe. Mi pulguita hermosa.

Cuando al fin se calmó. Mi madre me dio un beso en la mejilla. —¿Vas a comer?

—No… tengo montañas de tarea.

—Hanabi no se ha asomado en todo el día, anda igual.

—Solo me llevare un poco de fruta. ¿Está bien?

—Lo que necesites. —Me respondió acunando mis mejillas con ambas manos.

O

Prácticamente no dormí, ensayos, investigaciones…

Para la mañana del miércoles. Me despertó la alarme del celular. Lo acerque a mi rostro y vi: «05:10 am»

Ni modo, arriba. Vi que una luz color verde parpadeaba en el celular. Lo acerque a mide nuevo. Un mensaje. Ah, sí, lo había olvidado…

 _¡Hola Hinata! Solo quería desearte bonito día. Soy Naruto por cierto. Guárdame._ ;)

Casi grite de la impresión. Tan movido estuvo el día anterior que ni siquiera recordé ver mi teléfono.

Rayos. Rayos. Rayos.

¿Debería responderle?

¿Qué podría responderle? Aparte sería una grosería responderle hasta ahora ¿no?

Bueno Naruto no se ve del tipo que tomaría a mal eso ¿verdad?

Como sea, lo iba a ver hoy. Mejor no me preocupaba y si salía el tema, pues ya le decía algo ¿no? Si, totalmente a favor.

O

Conté las horas para salir del trabajo. Por momentos me preocupa sentirme así con respecto a Naruto. La necesidad de verlo me dominaba.

Llegue al circuito y nuevamente no lo vi. Ahora que lo recuerdo, no dijo nada acerca de vernos hoy.

Por favor, por favor. Que lo vea.

Empecé a correr. Música: _Heart in a cage._

 _«I don't want what you want… I don't feel what you feel»_

Cantaba la canción en mi mente, mientras recorría el circuito. Intentaba olvidarme de las ansias y la angustia que me provocaba que Naruto, no estuviera ahí. Dios. De verdad soy un caso perdido. Salgo de un problema y relación de porquería para entrar a una situación en la que podía vislumbrar un corazón roto en el futuro inmediato.

No.

Quiero decir, obvio Naruto es guapo, pero hay una vida de distancia entre que él me guste como algo más a la realidad que es que yo solo amm… el me cae bien. Sí, es eso. Me cae bien. Es lindo. Solo eso. Y me ayuda a no pensar en cosas tristes.

Mil veces mejor pensar en el que en cualquier otro tema ¿cierto?

Termine de correr. Las chicas me alcanzaron. Naruto no llego. Quise retrasar lo más posible el regreso. Voltee a todos lados buscando a Kurama. Ni rastro de ninguno.

—Ahora no vino el… —Tenten no termino de hablar, cuando yo ya negaba con la cabeza.

—No estés triste Hinata… —Dijo Sakura tiernamente.

—No lo estoy. —Intente convencerme de que lo que decía era cierto. Pero la realidad era que estaba en extremo triste. ¿Cómo pude haberme acostumbrado a él tan rápido?

El camino a casa fue tedioso. Créanlo o no. No era que fuera de malas por no haber visto a ese chico rubio de ojos lindos. Claro que no. Había demasiado tráfico y tenía hambre. ¿Saben lo que es eso?

Estuve pendiente de mi cel. Podía ser que me enviara un mensajito ¿no?

Olvídenlo. No lo hizo. A las doce de la noche me convencí de que no lo haría.

O

Desperté. Jueves. Horror.

La semana me ha parecido inmensamente larga. Ok, ok, exagero un poco.

En el cambio de clase de las 9:00 me dirigí a la cafetería. Tal vez un café podría curarme.

Me senté en un rincón de la explanada. Al parecer no tendría clases hasta las 11:00. ¿Qué pensaban los maestros? ¿Qué podían faltar cada que se les diera la gana?

Ok, ok, hoy ando muy gruñona. Normalmente agradecería el tiempo libre.

Mi teléfono sonó. Mi corazón emocionado, empezó a rebotar por todos lados. Busca, busca, busca. Demonios mi mochila ni siquiera tiene tantas bolsas. ¿Dónde estás maldito?

¡Ah! Lo traía dentro de la chamarra. Ups…

Respondí toda apresurada, sin ver siquiera quien marcaba, pero deseando con todo mí ser que fuera Naruto.

—¿Hola?

—Hola Hina… —tres, dos, uno… Mi corazón murió. En serio. No era Naruto… —¿Hinata?

Ya había respondido. No podía colgar o ¿sí?

Sí, claro que puedes. Cuelga Hinata. ¡Cuelga!

—Toneri.

—Sí, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

—Qué bueno. ¡Oye! Mi abuelo va a hacer una reunión. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Mi cara se contrajo en un amasijo de confusión y enojo. ¿En serio Toneri? ¿En serio? —Mm… no creo poder. Pero salúdalo de mi parte.

—No te he dicho aun cuando es, ni a que hora…

Si idiota, lo he notado. No quiero verte. —Estoy muy ocupada.

—¿Estas evitándome?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Idiota, si hay alguien en el mundo que debo evitar, ese, definitivamente eres tú.

Debido a mi falta de respuesta Toneri retomo la palabra. —¿Qué sucede?

Que me pusiste el cuerno y me mandaste al diablo. —Tengo que colgar. Tengo clases.

—¡No! Dime que pasa.

Pero… qué demonios… —Tengo clase Toneri adiós. —Colgué.

¿Colgué?

Si, de verdad. Le colgué a Toneri.

Wow, en mi vida creí hacer algo así.

Aunque, me he quedado toda molesta. ¿Qué piensa ese estúpido?

O

Fui a trabajar. Al final del día me disponía a subir mi trasero al automóvil. Cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar una vez más.

Solo me faltaba que fuera Toneri de nuevo.

Saque mi teléfono y lo vi. Número desconocido. Aunque siento que ya he visto esa terminación antes.

—¿Hola? —Respondí.

—Hola Hinata. —Un hormigueo recorrió mi cuerpo por completo. —¿Cómo estás?

—¿N… Nnaruto?

—Sí. Adivinaste. Oh espera, ya te había pasado mi número. ¿Qué haces?

—Salir del trabajo. —Mi voz era un susurro. No me mal entiendan, pude haber empezado a saltar y gritar de felicidad. Pero Naruto no me habría entendido nada si lo hubiera hecho. Por lo que la opción más viable era hablar de manera normal. No estaba en shock ni nada parecido. Obvio.

—Oh, ¿ya saliste?... ¿Hoy no vienes a correr cierto?... ¿Tienes tiempo para umm eh… vernos un momento?

Oh. Por. Dios.

Neuronas reaccionen. Respondan.

¡Oh! Por favor alguien ayúdeme y conteste con un ¡SI!

—Yo… esto… mmm… si…

—¡Genial! —Ni siquiera lo inmuto mi tartamudeo y respuesta poco clara. —¿Dónde trabajas? Tal vez me pueda acercar o tu dime… Yo estoy cerca de la glorieta de los Kages.

—Estoy en la zona industrial. La empresa se llama Sarutobi Games. Puedo acercarme a la glorieta.

—¡Vientos! —Dijo feliz. Entonces me estacionare. Y te espero justo aquí en la glorieta. ¿Vale?

—Ss… sí. —Me colgó y subí como una masa temblorosa a mi automóvil.

¿Qué demonios me había puesto el día de hoy? Un pantalón capri rojo, ballerinas negras y blusa blanca. No era tan sin forma como decía Toneri. O eso creo… Mi cabello lacio caía en mi espalda, nunca fui de maquillaje, pero no estaba mal si me ponía un poco de labial ¿verdad?

Ok, en mi perspectiva me veía natural y… solo natural.

Respire profundamente y salí con mi escarabajo del estacionamiento. Llegue en tiempo record a la glorieta. Busque donde estacionarme. Baje del auto. Tome mi cartera y mi celular. Guarde las llaves.

La Glorieta estaba justo antes del inicio del circuito de corredores. Camine, tranquila. (Claro que no. Iba muerta de nervios. Pero eso no es algo que les vaya a decir).

Lo vi sentado en una banca. Pantalón de mezclilla y una playera naranja. Jugaba con su celular.

Mi celular sonó en mi mano. Un mensaje. Lo abrí.

 _Acércate y deja de verme. N_

Me puse roja. Alce el rostro y lo encontré mirándome. Me acerque de alguna manera. No sé muy bien cómo, pero llegue a donde estaba. Me senté a su lado.

—Hola. —Me sonrió. —Te ves linda.

—mmm gracias. —Mire el piso.

Inclino su rostro hasta que lo puso a nivel del mío que miraba hacia abajo. —Lo digo de verdad.

Intente levantar la vista y encararlo. Suerte Hinata, tal vez algún día lo logres. —Gracias. —Dije de nuevo.

—Quiero decirte algo Hinata.

Lo voltee a ver.

—Ayer no nos vimos, —dijo tranquilo.

Asentí.

—¿Me extrañaste? —Pregunto igual de tranquilo. Su mirada conectada con la mía.

Asentí.

—Eso es bueno.

Asentí.

—Yo también te extrañe.

No asentí, ni hice movimiento alguno.

—Se me complico un poco llegar. Pero tenía toda la intención de hacerlo.

Volví a asentir.

—Te iba a mandar mensaje. Pero no respondiste el que te envié el otro día.

Asentí una vez más.

—Preferí llamarte.

En serio si volvía solo a asentir me suicidaría.

—Y aquí estamos.

Asentí. Demonios. Dispárenme por favor.

Me miro divertido. ¿Quieres caminar? Busquemos una cafetería.

Asentí. En serio. Hinata. Dios te dio más que capacidades motrices.

Me ofreció su mano y nos pusimos de pie. Empezamos el recorrido por el área verde alrededor del circuito de corredores.

—¿Q… qué hiciste ayer? —Demonios. Mal inicio ¿ahora sonaba como si lo estuviera checando?

—Entrenar. Tengo una competición cerca y la presión aumenta un poco.

—Oh… ¿y cómo es eso? —Me miro con duda. —Las competencias. —Aclare.

—Ah… Bueno pues son… carreras a campo traviesa, en circuitos cerrados.

No entendí en realidad lo que quiso decir, pero… asentí. A estas alturas, empezaba a considerarlo más un tic nervioso que una muestra de entendimiento. —¿Por qué iniciaste con el motocross?

Se rio. —Me siento en una entrevista. Emm… —Se llevó un dedo a sus labios y empezó a golpearlos mientras pensaba. —No sé… de niño… bueno siempre he sido algo hiperactivo… —rio un poco más. —Mis padres pueden confirmarlo.

»El hermano de mi mejor amigo practicaba trial. Lo fui a ver algunas veces, las motos y los obstáculos eran asombrosos. El motocross es muy diferente en realidad al trial, pero bueno ahí inicio todo.

Sonreí. Escucharlo hablar de motocross era algo diferente a cualquier conversación que tuviera con el antes. —Se escucha padre.

—Lo es. —afirmo con convicción. —Empecé a tomar clases a escondidas. Mi familia es completamente anti motos. Nunca aceptaron en realidad que hiciera esto. Pero tampoco lo evitaron. Quiero decir. Me dejaron decidir.

Le sonreí. Eso es algo bueno. En mi casa también me habían dejado decidir lo que quería hacer con mi vida, aunque nunca fui totalmente de hacer nada extremo o peligroso. Tal vez por eso me dejaron decidir. Yo alguna vez me plantee aprender a patinar. Hubiera sido padre ir a los X Games y… ok demasiada divagación para cinco minutos.

Después de un rato en silencio Naruto agrego. —Tal vez, puedas ir a verme…

Voltee a verlo. —¿Sí? —Mi voz se escuchaba esperanzada.

—Claro. Sería genial. Mira, amm yo… bueno, sería bueno que fueras. —Del lado derecho a nuestro paso había un lugar de comida rápida. Hamburguesas y papas fritas. —¿Vamos ahí? —Me pregunto.

—Oh… yo, amm, si claro si quieres —dije.

No muy convencido me jalo para cruzar la calle. Entramos. —¿Qué vas a ordenar? Yo muero de hambre. —Dijo. —Voy llegando del entrenamiento.

Pensé un momento. —Unas papas por favor. Solo eso.

Frunció el ceño. —¿Solo papas?

—Sip…

El pidió una hamburguesa doble, papas y té helado para ambos.

—¿Es muy tarde para comer? —Me miro con curiosidad.

Me encogí de hombros. —Algo. —Dije moviendo la cabeza en afirmación. No solo un asentimiento. Iba progresando.

—Bueno… y… ¿tú que hiciste hoy?

—Fui a la escuela, después al trabajo y ahora estoy aquí. No soy de mucha adrenalina como tú. —dije sin pensar.

Trajeron nuestra orden. Empezó a comer su hamburguesa y yo mis papás. Tenía una debilidad por ellas. De verdad, era adicta a las papas. Toneri siempre se quejaba de que no me alimentaba de verdad y hacia coraje y medio cada que me negaba a comer alguna porción de carne. Dudaba un poco de decirle a Naruto…

—Bueno, tienes una vida ocupada, de eso no hay duda. —Hubo silencio por un momento. Casi había acabado su hamburguesa para este punto. —¿Emm, no les pones queso a las papas? —Pregunto sorprendido. Casi como si hubiera ofendido al queso amarillo.

—No, —lo vi directo a los ojos. ¿Cómo hacía para atraparme? —no me gusta.

—Ni ketchup.

—Tampoco me gusta.

—Solo salsa.

—Me gusta la salsa.

—¿De verdad?

Asentí con una sonrisa. —Mucho.

—Y yo que te visualizaba como una chica a la que le gustaban las cosas dulces.

Negué con la cabeza y arrugue la nariz. —Casi no me gustan las cosas dulces.

—Wow. Hinata. Todos los días aprendo algo sorprendente de ti.

—¿Si? —pregunte incrédula.

—En efecto.

—¿Qué has aprendido? —alce una ceja.

—¿Quieres una lista?

Asenti sonriendo como boba.

—Misión aceptada. —dijo y comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos. —Eres muy liviana. Te llamas Hinata. Tus ojos son de un lindo tono gris perla. Son muy bellos. —No hubiera podido aunque quisiera evitarlo. Me puse rojísima. Con Naruto no tenía ninguna oportunidad de salir inmune. —Estudias economía.

»Eres algo despistada, no sabías que yo era dueño de Kurama, ni siquiera sabias quien era Kurama… —Se rio. —Pero no le temes. Me gusta que no le temas.

»Tu piel es muy suave. —Deje de respirar.

»Aunque extrañes a una persona no haces por tener contacto con ella. —Dijo como reproche pero no enojado. Fue lindo. Era como si supiera todo de mi sin que yo tuviera que decirlo.

»Y hoy, un dato más agregado a tu ficha técnica. No te gustan las cosas dulces. Lo cual es un problema. Porque yo lo soy en extremo. —Soltó una carcajada. —Ok, tal vez exagere un poco.

Reí con él. —Es la quinta vez que nos vemos y has aprendido mucho.

—Cierto. Pero ayer que no nos vimos aprendí algo de ti también. Solo necesite tu confirmación hoy.

Baje el rostro.

—Oye… —inicio de nuevo el. —Hay algo que aún no se de ti.

—¿Qué? —Conteste inaudible.

—¡Ja! Hay cientos de cosas. —Sonrió. —Pero quiero saber un par en particular.

Intente mirarlo. Apenas y podía respirar.

—¿Tienes novio?

—No… —respondí en un susurro. Algo había en sus ojos. Insisto. Algo hipnótico que me hacía quedarme ahí.

Sonrió grande. Prácticamente pude haber sido deslumbrada, pero el poder de sus ojos me mantuvo firme. —Ok. Lo siguiente que quiero saber es… ¿Cómo te apellidas?

—Hyuuga.

—Hinata Hyuuga yo soy Naruto Namikaze.

—Namikaze. —Repetí.

—Sí, —asintió. —Pero en el motocross me llaman Uzumaki. Es el apellido de mi madre. Solo que hay quien dice que tengo idéntica personalidad a la de ella, por lo que me "apodan" —emulo las comillas —con su apellido.

—Bien. —Dije al fin.

Terminamos de comer. Es difícil de explicar. Me gustó mucho estar con él. Y lo extraño era que sentía que a él le gustaba estar conmigo. Lo cual me resultaba sorprendente. Soy una chica sin ningún chiste. Nunca he sido de tener amigos ni de salir. No sé, fácil pude haberme convertido en una prematura mujer de los gatos. Ver a Naruto, escucharlo, me ponía nerviosa pero me llenaba de sensaciones bellas, me cautivaba y me llenaba de felicidad. Quería ser una chica interesante y genial y quería cautivarlo igual que él lo hacía conmigo. Bendito el día en el que Kurama de atropello.

Terminamos de comer. Me acompaño a mi auto. —Lindo. —Lo miro por todos lados. —Lo conservas muy bien.

—Mi primo es quien lo conserva. El me lo regalo pero lo checa constantemente.

—Tu primo. —Repitió.

—mmh. —Asenti.

—Me gusto verte hoy Hinata. —Se inclinó y me beso la mejilla. Dio la vuelta y se giró una vez más para despedirse con su mano.

Todo el camino a casa no pude quitarme la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de mi cara.


	5. ME GUSTAS

**CAPITULO 5**

 **ME GUSTAS…**

Pasaron tres semanas, en las que la rutina de ver a Naruto se adaptó a mi forma de vida. Me enviaba mensajes y yo a él. Corríamos juntos, cuando su entrenamiento se lo permitía y nos veíamos en las tardes si mis tareas nos dejaban.

Hoy era sábado. Me encontraba en la escuela y recibí un mensaje de él. Preguntándome si quería verlo más tarde.

 _¿A qué hora más tarde? H_ —Le pregunte.

 _Cuando salgas de la escuela. ¿A qué hora sales? N_

 _A las 11, pero tengo que ir a un lado antes. H_

 _…_ _(pensando) N_

Sonreí al ver su mensaje de «pensando», eran comunes ese tipo de mensajes. Le respondí antes.

 _Debo ir a una casa de animales. Ayudo un poco ahí. Solo puedo ir los fines. ¿Quieres ir? H_

Nadie podía acusarme por no intentar mostrarle lo que yo era o hacía, poner de mi parte pues. En estos días había aprendido mucho de Naruto. Era un chico muy noble y divertido. Siempre paciente y jamás me juzgaba. Bueno aun no sabía que no comía carne, ni que tenía cierto interés particular en los animales y… como sea, invitarlo con las bestias con cola era abrirle un espacio en mi vida. Enseñarle lo que yo creía y defendía diariamente. Algo que a decir verdad poca gente a mí alrededor tomaba en serio.

De cualquier modo Naruto, cada vez que estábamos juntos revelaba una parte nueva de él. Hasta ahora no sabía si lo hacía consiente o inconscientemente. Pero por una extraña razón todas las partes que mostraba eran buenas y atractivas. Era una revelación. Un caso aparte de todas las personas que había conocido en mi vida.

Porque siendo sincera. Conocía gente buena. No todo en mi mundo se reducía a Toneri, pero a estas alturas, después de todo lo que ha pasado, pienso: ¿Qué carajo hacia yo con alguien así? Toneri, nunca acepto el amor y respeto que tengo a todos los seres vivos. Y sí, sé que ustedes dirán «ya Hinata, no te pases, tampoco exageres». Pero es totalmente cierto. Si hay algo que me hace berrear y luchar con toda mi fuerza, es que un animal sufra maltratos injustos, que la gente sea cruel con un ser indefenso es lo peor que me puede pasar. Pero bueno volvamos. Tampoco quiero "aburrirlos" con mis experiencias.

Conozco gente buena, no tengo muchos, pero tengo amigos, o bueno conocidos que son agradables. Y arriba de todo eso, esta Naruto. Alguien completamente diferente a todos. Casi parece irreal. No puede ser tan bueno, ¿o sí?

La respuesta de Naruto llego como un rayo. Despejo en automático mis achaques mentales.

 _Estoy dentro. N_

Cuando llego mi hora de salida corrí al auto. Había ajustado los detalles con Naruto en una llamada rápida. Lo vería en la intersección entre el Valle del Fin y El Remolino. La casa de las bestias con cola estaba en El Remolino.

Llegue a la intersección y lo vi recargado en su automóvil. —Hola. —Sonreí.

Volteo su cara alegre a mi dirección. —Hinata. Estoy listo. —Hizo una pose tipo superhéroe.

Le di un pulgar arriba y subió a su automóvil de nuevo. Comenzó a seguirme. Había un contraste simpático entre los dos automóviles. Un escarabajo gris y un Ibiza color naranja. Era como si cualquier diminuto detalle podía marcar lo astronómicamente diferentes que éramos entre sí.

Nos estacionamos fuera de la casa. Literal, era una casa, con un patio enorme y con muchos animales. Normalmente se separaban las especies, y había un lugar donde se aceptaban visitantes en calidad de voluntarios o posibles candidatos a adoptar. El proceso no era muy engorroso pero se hacía lo posible por lograr un hogar seguro para el animal.

Baje del auto, Naruto me alcanzo y se acercó a mí. —Es muy hermoso este lugar —dijo.

Era cierto. Había mucho verde. La casa que parecía más una cabaña, tenía las puertas abiertas y se vislumbraba un poco del lugar de paz en el que se encontraban animales de granja. Normalmente estos no eran adoptados. Los que lograban adopciones eran perros o gatos. Incluso conejos. Pero era raro que una persona de "ciudad" quisiera llevarse una vaca o caballo. Aunque de cualquier modo eran la minoría.

Entramos y salude a mis compañeros habituales. Ahí estaban Konan, Yahiko y Nagato. Los tres chicos eran nativos de La Lluvia, pero su domicilio fijo se encontraba ahora aquí. En esta casa. La administradora era la señora Chiyo, ella y su hermano Ebizō años atrás habían levantado esta casa con la idea de ayudar animales. Recibían apoyos de muchos lugares, pero lo más importante es que de verdad estaban dedicados a los animales. No había más ganancia para ellos que el bienestar y la salud de estos.

—Hola chicos. —Salude al trio. Konan se acercó a mí con una sonrisa.

—Hinata, trajiste ayuda. Genial.

Nagato y Yahiko saludaron sonrientes de igual manera. —Él es Naruto. —Vino a ayudar hoy.

—Que no sea solo hoy Naruto. Puedes venir cuando quieras. —Dijo Yahiko estrechando su mano.

Nagato guardo silencio, solo sonrió. Era un chico muy reservado. Sabía que había sido amigo de Konan y Yahiko por mucho tiempo, pero contrastaba demasiado con la personalidad del par.

Después de todas las bienvenidas del mundo, me fui a donde me tocaba. Evaluar personas para adopciones. Naruto se fue con los chicos. Alimentarían animales y le enseñarían el resto de la casa. Así como el lugar donde Konan los atendía y revisaba cuando había nuevos.

La señora Chiyo, había estado muy ocupada durante el día. A pesar de su edad avanzada sus actividades no disminuían.

—¿Vendrás mañana Hinata? —Me pregunto cuando termino el inventarío de los alimentos.

—Si señora. Vendré temprano.

—Eso está bien hija. Escuche que trajiste a un chico.

Moví la cabeza en afirmación.

—Lo vi hace un momento. Es muy activo. Creo que más que Yahiko, que ya es decir bastante. Comenzó a reír.

O

Termino el día, ya era más de las siente cuando nos intentábamos retirar. Estar en el refugio implicaba mucho trabajo, pero era lindo estar con los animales. Mimarlos un poco y ver que estaban bien era el mejor pago del mundo.

Antes de subir al escarabajo platique con Naruto unos minutos. —Fue genial, gracias por invitarme. —Tenía una sonrisa enorme pegada a la cara. Común en él.

—Espero no haber arruinado tus planes. —dije.

—¿Qué dices? No, claro que no. Yo había pensado que saliéramos a pasear o algo así. Hoy fue en su totalidad genial. Aunque casi no estuvimos juntos. Nagato me pregunto si vendría mañana. Dice que tu vienes los fines de semana normalmente.

—Sí, si no tengo algún otro compromiso vengo.

—¿Ya llevas mucho viniendo a ayudar?

—Más o menos. En mi primer año de instituto, tuve una maestra que colaboraba con ellos. Un día en clase nos dijo de una colecta de alimentos y vine solo a dejar las cosas pero ya no me pude ir. Antes pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo aquí. Pero tuve que hacer más cosas y ahora solo puedo venir en fines de semana.

»La maestra Kurenai viene todavía. Solo que se convirtió en mamá hace poco y sus niños son pequeños no puede dejarlos solos.

Me contemplo pensativo un rato. —Así, que… Te gusta ayudar a los animales ¿um?

—Más que ayudarlos. No me gusta que sufran. No es algo justo. Ellos están indefensos ante los abusos de las personas. Y la gente es muy cruel. —La frustración llego a mis ojos. —No puedo ver algo así, no lo soporto.

Me sonrió. —Eres una mujer sorprendente Hinata.

Fruncí el ceño. —No es verdad. Solamente hago lo mínimo. La señora Chiyo les ha dedicado su vida entera. Nagato, Konan, Yahiko… ellos viven por los animales, por defenderlos, por procurarlos. Yo hago lo mínimo.

—No Hinata. No es que hagas poco o mucho. Haces. Y eso ya es bastante. Eres una chica buena.

Trague con dificultad. Su mirada era muy profunda. Me atravesaba. —Ttu… tú también.

Sonrió divertido. —Yo también ¿Qué?

—Tú también eres bueno.

Me sonrió son dulzura. —Hinata… puedo…

Estaba por preguntar de que hablaba cuando sus labios ya se encontraban sobre los míos. Los rozo ligeramente. Era un beso muy dulce. Pequeño. En algún momento cerré los ojos. O eso supongo ya que todo se volvió negro. Claro que no me iba a desmayar…

No, no me desmaye… Tal vez quede algo atontada por el beso, mi cabeza hacia un recorrido saltando de nube en nube.

Se separó de mí. Abrí los ojos y lo encontré mirándome atento. Sonreí. Totalmente involuntario. Sonrisa de boba. Era la única sonrisa que podía darle a él.

—Es una verdadera lástima que hayamos venido en autos separados. —suspiro.

Asentí.

—¿Sería mucho si te sigo a tu casa? —Me pregunto. —No quiero que te vayas sola. Tal vez la próxima vez podríamos compartir auto.

—Si… digo… si… —¿Qué dije? No tengo idea, pero Naruto entendió a la perfección. Abrió la puerta de mi escarabajo y la mantuvo así mientras subía.

—Te sigo. —Me guiño.

Manejamos poco más de una hora. Hasta llegar Al Fuego. El vivía en Konoha a 40 minutos sin tráfico de donde me quedaba yo. Era un complejo Habitacional con el nombre de mi familia. Sí, mi papa se dedicaba a eso. Los edificios eran grandes y al menos en esta parte con muchos ventanales. Me pare afuera. Para despedirme de él.

El estaciono un poco más atrás. Se acercó mientras decía. —Aquí vives…

Asentí.

—Hyuuga. —Silbo. —No sé cómo no me paso por la cabeza… —Me sonrió. —Tengo entrenamiento temprano, por lo que será mejor que me vaya.

—Sí.

Gimió. —Quisiera volver a besarte. ¿Puedo besarte?

Asentí. Él se inclinó y lo encontré a mitad del camino. Sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura. En esta ocasión no solo fue un roce de labios. Su lengua me toco e intento hacer más profundo el beso. Mis manos se agarraron de sus brazos. Se comenzó a alejar y por un momento se llevó con el mi labio inferior. Mis piernas temblaban.

—Eso se sintió muy bien. —Las palabras escaparon solas de mis labios. Me tape la boca instintivamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

Él se rio. —Totalmente a favor. —Quito mis manos de mi boca. Beso cada una en el dorso. Unió nuestras manos. —Me gustas.

Lo mire atónita.

—¿Hinata?

—¿Por qué? —De nuevo, la pregunta salió sin que siquiera la pensara. Sé que debí haberle respondido que el a mí también. Pero las dudas pudieron más conmigo.—¿Por qué te gusto?

Inclino su rostro, arrugo su entrecejo como si no entendiera mi pregunta. —Eres una chica bonita, divertida e inteligente. Aunque reservada, no eres extravagante, pero tienes uno ojos que causan impacto. Eres sencillamente especial. No hay dos días iguales contigo. Tienes una mente verdaderamente única. —Recito como si los diálogos hubieran estado pregrabados en él.

Yo escuchaba lo que me decía pero solo podía detenerme en las cosas que no podían ser posibles. ¿Bonita? ¿Divertida? Inteligente, si, supongo, siempre me va bien en la escuela. ¿Ojos impactantes? ¿Mente única? Seguro que con eso se refería a rara…

—Mmm

—¿Por qué dudas de lo que digo? —Me pregunto serio. —Wow. Naruto serio. Era raro.

Arrugue los labios. —Supongo que no pienso lo mismo.

Alejo su rostro y… fue como si intentaba enfocarme, como si quisiera entrar en mi mente y _saber._ —¿Qué piensas de mí?

Lo medite un poco. No era que lo necesitara, tenía muy claro lo que pensaba de él. Solo me daba pena admitirlo y tenía que escoger las palabras adecuadas para hablar. —Eres… muy alegre, divertido y guapo. —Dije en un susurro. —Buscas conseguir lo que te propones y lo logras. Te esfuerzas y trabajas mucho por tus ideales. Eres bueno y amable. —Tenía muchas, muchas cosas más por decir, como que era en extremo guapo. Que tenía un cuerpo maravilloso y en forma, que me provocaba escalofríos solo pensar en él, que me inyectaba energía a la distancia y…

—Ok. —Interrumpió mis pensamientos. —¿No piensas que sea un mentiroso?

—No. —Dije de inmediato. —Eres sincero.

—Lo soy —dijo. —Ten por seguro que nunca digo algo que no pienso o siento. Lo que dije es verdad. Y si tú no te ves así a ti misma. Solo indica que eres demasiado modesta. —Acuno mi rostro entre sus manos. —Me gustas. —Dijo de nuevo. Sus ojos otra vez atrapando los míos. Cuando los miraba no tenía escapatoria. Solo podía ser sincera y decir la verdad.

—Tú también a mí. —Volvió a besarme.


	6. SER DE AQUÍ

**CAPITULO 6**

 **SER DE AQUÍ…**

Una semana había pasado desde que Naruto me beso. Casi no lo había visto durante la misma. Me mandaba mensajes o me llamaba, pero sus entrenamientos intensivos solo me dejaron verlo un momento el miércoles. A eso le sumábamos que yo tenía montañas de tarea.

Era sábado. Su competencia estaba programada para hoy. No iría a la escuela, ni iría con las bestias con cola. Iba a ir a verlo. Tenía muchos nervios y algo de emoción contenida.

Llegue a La Arena. Él ya se encontraba ahí. Mi teléfono sonó. Era el.

—Hola. —Salude suave.

—Hola. —Una voz demasiado seria me contesto. No era Naruto. Su voz grave y profunda… casi aburrida. Volvió a escucharse. —Soy Sasuke, amigo del idiota. Me pidió que te buscara para que entraras. Él ya está preparándose.

—Ah… ok.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En el estacionamiento.

—Ok, camina a la entrada ahí te veré. Vengo vestido de negro.

En mi experiencia, esa no era la mejor referencia del mundo. Pero dije ok.

—No me cuelgues. ¿Tú como vienes vestida?

—Amm botas, vaqueros y suéter verde agua. —Supuse que tampoco era la mejor referencia.

—Ok, ya te vi, —me contesto con desgano y casi agresivo. Alce el rostro y vi a un chico muy atractivo, en efecto con camisa negra. A lado de él estaba una chica pelirroja de lentes, bonita pero con mirada altiva.

Colgué el teléfono cuando los tuve enfrente. —Hola. —Salude tímida.

Recibí un asentimiento de cabeza de ambos. —Vamos. —Dijo el moreno.

—¿Entonces tu eres Hinata? —Dijo la pelirroja. Me miro de arriba abajo sin disimular.

—Ss… sí.

La chica pelirroja iba a volver a hablar. Sasuke la interrumpió. —Karin. Naruto dijo que no la asustaras. Déjala. —volteo su rostro sobre su hombro. —Es Karin. La prima del idiota.

No me gustaba que llamara a Naruto idiota, pero, pues… era su mejor amigo según creo.

Llegamos a una especie de gradas, aunque la gente estaba en su mayoría de pie. El circuito era muy grande. El piso era de tierra.

—Tía Kushina. —Hablo, la que Sasuke dijo llamarse Karin. Le hizo una seña con la mirada en mi dirección.

—Ah… Karin… ¿Ella…? —El aura de la mujer no me daba muy buena espina.

La mujer se aproximaba a mí, sonreía, pero me sentía incomoda. Me disponía a estrechar la mano que me daba cuando, un relámpago amarillo se cruzó entre las dos. Al principio pensé que era Naruto, pero no. No era. —Kushina. Tu hijo te dijo que no la molestaras. No empieces. —Ella entrecerró los ojos en su dirección y le hizo un puchero. —Hola Hinata. Yo soy Minato, el padre de Naruto. Y ella, —señalo a la pelirroja mayor. —es su mamá.

No me paso por la cabeza que conocería a su familia, pero ahora que estaba aquí, me parecía algo obvio. Debían de venir a apoyarlo. —Mucho gusto respondí.

El señor rubio me sonrió cálidamente, sus ojos eran tan azules como los de Naruto, pero el brillo divertido, curioso y travieso definitivamente lo había sacado de su mamá. Ella también me dio un intento de sonrisa, aunque resultaba un poco incómodo. De cualquier modo dicha incomodidad no me duro mucho. Un grito de júbilo inundo mis oídos. Al parecer, la competencia estaba por iniciar.

Las carreras de motocross eran, sin duda sinónimo de ruido de motores y de emoción. La adrenalina se hizo presente. Todos los aficionados gritaban y coreaban nombres. Era todo muy intenso.

—Ese de la esquina es Naruto. —Me dijo Karin. Me sorprendió que se acercara a mí. Todo en su actitud me indicaba que le desagradaba. Tal vez así era su forma de ser. —El de naranja. —Nunca se lo había preguntado, pero era seguro que ese color era su favorito.

Los competidores comenzaron a alinearse. Y de repente… velocidad… No pude despegar mis ojos de Naruto, aunque iba rapidísimo, el terreno parecía tener mucha dificultad. Algunos competidores caían. Él los esquivaba y seguía en el ruedo.

Naruto volaba. De verdad. La competencia, no duro mucho. Tal vez media hora, tal vez más… Vi un banderín y la gente alrededor grito aún más, sonreían, chocaban las palmas y… Naruto había ganado. En algún momento yo también había empezado a saltar como loca. Afortunadamente nadie me vio mal ni me juzgo. Eso espero. La señora Kushina, me dedico una mirada curiosa, pero ya no rara como antes, más bien se sentía de… reconocimiento. Algo similar sucedió con Karin, ¿aprobación?, algo así. Su padre aplaudía y su amigo Sasuke tenía una ligera sonrisa en la cara, con una lupa podría haberse visto mejor, pero era una sonrisa finalmente.

Tiempo después del pódium, la entrega de reconocimientos y demás. Naruto se acercó a nosotros. —Muchacho del demonio. —Le grito su madre. El la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho, era un poco más alto que ella. Su papá se acercó y le apretó el hombro. El soltó a su mamá, su papa la acuno, para ese momento note que ella lloraba un poco. Supongo que era la emoción.

Naruto estrecho la mano de su amigo, se abrazaron del tipo palmadas en el hombro. Karin le sato al cuello. Había chicas gritando su nombre, el las saludo levantando la mano. Choco los cinco con varias personas más. Y finalmente llego a donde yo estaba.

—Si viniste. —Dijo sonriendo.

—Sí. —Se acercó más.

—Gane. —Aun no perdía su enorme sonrisa.

—Sí. —Asentí. Mi sonrisa tímida asomaba un poco.

—Debes felicitarme. —Abrió sus brazos. Invitándome. Me acerque dubitativa. Me apretó fuerte y me jalo a él antes de que yo lo rodeara con mis brazos. —Me hace feliz que hayas venido. —Me susurro.

No respondí nada. Yo era feliz. Era muy, muy, muy feliz de estar ahí con él. Pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, supongo que me invadió la emoción al igual que a su madre, o tal vez fue el acto de escucharle decir: «me hace feliz que hayas venido», eran palabras grandes. Palabras fuertes, que no se sentían para nada vacías. El asunto era que, como él mismo me había dicho: Jamás decía algo que no sintiera y eso, eso fue… _valioso_. Sabía que de verdad lo sentía y sentirme así: _BIENVENIDA,_ era… nuevo, diferente, hasta raro. Pero definitivamente de todo lo que podía sentir cuando estaba con Naruto, sentirme bienvenida, era lo mejor.

Se separó un poco de mí. Se sorprendió al ver lagrimas supongo. Limpio las de un lado y beso las del otro. Sonreí. Naruto era un ser maravilloso. Lo abrace de nuevo. Fuerte. Aferrándome a él y a todo lo bueno que me inyectaba. Él me correspondió todo el tiempo que yo quise estar ahí, no se alejó, ni me hizo a un lado.

O

Hubo una fiesta para celebrar la victoria. Naruto fue conmigo en el escarabajo. Apenas y pudo entrar, demasiado alto y auto pequeño. Recorrió el asiento del copiloto hasta el tope y se sentó. Comencé a seguir a sus padres y amigos que iban en carros y camionetas enfrente. La fiesta sería en casa de sus papás.

En el camino hubo un momento en el que espere que me gritara para rebasar o cambiar de carril, o que juzgara mi _chatarra_. Nunca paso. (En efecto, traumas del pasado. Sabía que debía dejar de compararlo con Toneri, pero era algo que salía completamente involuntario, es más, ni siquiera considero que lo comparaba, era solo que, había pasado ya por lo que yo consideraba una _relación seria_ y… ¡Dios! no era ni el diez por ciento de gratificante como lo era esta. De la que, de hecho, no tenía título. Tal vez solo éramos amigos. Tal vez, Naruto solo era amable conmigo. No sé, pero sabía que era algo bueno. Algo bueno y diferente. Lo que sea que fuera.)

En el camino, como de costumbre, Naruto hablaba y hablaba. —… así se van eliminando y pasas a más competencias… —de repente dejo de hablar. —Oye Hinata…

—Uh… —Iba concentrada en el camino. —Mande.

—Tengo una duda.

—¿Sí? —Nunca era tan pausado para preguntar algo, si tenía una duda solo lo preguntaba y ya. Sin miedo ni nada.

—No malinterpretes mi pregunta. Solo tengo duda ¿ok?

—Ok… —Un escalofrío me corrió la espalda. ¿Cuál podría ser su duda?

—Vives en el complejo Hyuuga… eres Hyuuga. Quiero decir… ¿Eres de esos Hyuugas?

No pude evitar reír por su pregunta. No porque la pregunta en si me diera risa, sino por la manera en la que me lo preguntaba. —Sí, soy de _esos_ Hyuugas. —Lo acepto me burle un poco de su tono, pero cuando siguió serio, me puse seria de nuevo. —¿Por qué?

—Es solo que… bueno no quiero que lo malentiendas. Me refiero a lo que te voy a decir.

Insisto en que el nunca tenia tanto cuidado con las palabras. —Es algo malo. —Predije. No sé si predecir sea la palabra indicada. Solo lo intuí y lo dije. Punto.

—¡No! —Se apresuró a aclarar. —Es solo que… estudias y trabajas, no pensé que… quiero decir, supuse que trabajabas porque necesitabas el dinero.

De principio no entendí lo que quiso decir. Pero ya lo entendía. Y ok, realmente no era que lo necesitara. Tenía un techo y comida. No podía regresarle la mirada, porque iba manejando, pero sentía que él me miraba a mí.

—No necesito que lo aclares, solo tenía duda…

—¿Del por qué trabajo?

—Si…

Quise saciar su duda por una vez en mi vida. Intentar abrirme más, como él. —Bueno, al principio fue como un accidente…

—¿Cómo? —Su tono se escuchaba extrañado. Repito, no lo podía mirar, al menos no detenidamente.

—De mi escuela nos llevaron un día a la empresa Otsutsuki, era una de esas visitas en las que según aprendes del funcionamiento de una empresa y esos temas administrativos, que para ser sincera no aprendes en realidad en esas visitas… —Me reí. Él se río conmigo. —Bueno, justo el director necesitaba una secretaría, lo lo comentaron a mi grupo en el recorrido y se me hizo fácil hacer la entrevista, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, no pensé que me quedaría ahí… pero me quede…

—Oh genial, tu primer trabajo…

—Algo así…

—Pero ahora estas en esta otra empresa de juegos ¿no?

—Ah, sí… Una amiga de mi madre me invito a hacer una entrevista y me quede, entonces deje Otsutsuki…

—¡Qué bueno! —El alivio en su voz me resulto extraño. —Si no hubieras llegado aquí, no nos habríamos conocido. —Por primera vez me paso por la cabeza. ¡Era cierto! Si Toneri no hubiera sido un desgraciado y me hubiera botado como lo hizo, yo no habría llegado aquí, no habría ido a correr con Ino y las demás y ahora no vendría con Naruto de una de sus competencias. Las cosas definitivamente pasaban por algo. ¿Cómo decían? "No hay mal que por bien no venga". Totalmente a favor. Sonreí para mí misma.

—Si fue algo bueno. —Concorde.

—Y… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer después?

—¿mmm?

—Cuando termines de estudiar o cuando ya no trabajes en Sarutobi, o ¿piensas crecer en esa empresa? ¿Tienes un plan?

Medite largo y tendido su pregunta. —La verdad no. —Suspire. —Lo único seguro es que… Me gustaría tener una casa de bestias con cola algún día, o seguir en la casa de la señora Chiyo para siempre… —me reí un poco. —Ya sé… no es la mayor aspiración del mundo… pero no he pensado en otra cosa… Creo que nunca había pensado en que haría de mi vida cuando creciera.

Se rió un poquito. Pero no era una risa burlona, era más bien una risa de… olvídenlo, si se burlaba pero no de forma grosera. —Eso no es malo y es bueno lo de los animales. Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú. Te importan mucho.

Ladee la cabeza un poco, aun con los ojos en la carretera. —No es solo con los animales… digo… me gustaría ayudar a todo mundo. Aunque suene tonto y muy tipo _paz mundial_ —mi voz se volvió burlona al decir esto.

»Pero… los animales no tienen como defenderse de nadie. Y es algo que… Me enoja bastante. —Dije al fin, aunque cualquiera que me viera no me creería capaz de enojarme. —Las personas son muy crueles y despiadadas con los seres que están indefensos. —Naruto no decía nada. Se limitaba a escuchar. Por un momento espere que dijera. "Que pendejadas dices" (como Toneri), pero no dijo nada por lo que seguí hablando yo.

»No hay día en que llegue a La casa de las bestias con cola y no haya un nuevo perrito o gatito que tenga que ser atendido por Konan, o un nuevo animalito rescatado por Yahiko y Nagato.

»Sé que hay más cosas mal en el mundo. Tráfico de personas, hambre, amm no sé millones de cosas mal. Y sería buenísimo poder ayudar a todos, poder erradicar todos los males. —Reí. —Pero eso, está lejos. Muy lejos de mi alcance.

Después de mi monologo, un silencio inquietante nos invadió. Necesitaba voltear a verlo, pero de igual manera no quería ver si me miraba como bicho raro.

—Entiendo lo que dices Hinata. Es… yo nunca… Me ha gustado que me dijeras. La pregunta más bien es: ¿Cómo pueden las personas no hacer algo al respecto? Si no somos nosotros entonces, ¿Quién? —Su tono era decidido.

Exacto. Eso mismo pensaba todo el tiempo. Pero no supe que responderle de inicio. —Sí, la situación es frustrante, pero me alegra mucho y me da animo conocer y saber de personas que hacen esfuerzos grandes por ayudar. No todo el mundo es el enemigo.

—Yo… —Hizo una pausa como si meditara u ordenara mejor lo que iba a decir. —Te ayudare Hinata.

Sonreí. —Bien.

El silencio nos rodeó de nuevo. Por momentos pensé que podía filtrarse su rechazo hacia la niña rara que prefiere un perro antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Un camioneta se acercó a mi pequeño escarabajo, iba llena de chicos, el grito de "Uzumaki" "Uzumaki" "Uzumaki" me lleno los tímpanos. Él les sonrió y les dedico un pulgar arriba. Fuimos rebasados.

—No te lo había dicho, pero estuviste genial.

—Ah ¿sí? —Se escuchaba sorprendido de mi comentario.

—Ahum… ¿Tienes fans y esas cosas…?

Se rió. —¿Qué son _esas cosas_?

Me reí también. —No sé… solo… pues tú dime…

—Mmm no, —respondió desdeñoso. —No creo tener fans. —Yo vi varias chicas acaloradas y emocionadas en la competencia que cuchicheaban y lo señalaban. Si esas no eran fans entonces no sé qué lo sería. Pero a Naruto parecía no importarle. —Ni esas cosas. —Volvió a reír. —Y ¿tú?

—¿Mmh?

—¿Tienes fans?

Arrugue el entrecejo, y fruncí los labios. —¿De dónde podría tener fans yo?

—La escuela, el trabajo, la casa de las bestias… antiguos novios… —empezó fluido y termino con palabras al azar, —vecinos… la lista es interminable.

Me reí, cosa rara, casi aprecia una carcajada. —Sí claro…

—mmmm Yo creo que debes tener al menos uno…

—No creo…

—Sí, uno rubio… divertido… atlético… guapo…

Gire un poco mi rostro solo para verlo. Le sonreí y me sonrió de vuelta. El resto del camino hablamos de banalidades.

Cuando llegamos a casa de sus padres la fiesta había iniciado. Todos recibieron a Naruto con vítores, aplausos y gritos de victoria.

Había más competidores. Naruto me presentó a algunos. Estaba Suigetsu, que tenía una "no relación" con Karin, al menos en las palabras de la pelirroja.

Un chico llamado Sai, muy serio, que había quedado en segundo lugar. Otro llamado Gaara, que al parecer era muy amigo de Naruto. El solo me había dado una mirada de reconocimiento y se había alejado. No puse más atención en el resto. Creo que también me presentó al hermano de su amigo. No recuerdo su nombre.

Él no me dejo sola en ningún momento. Lo agradecí, las multitudes no eran lo mío.

—¿Quieres bailar Hinata? —Me pregunto. Me gustaba la manera en que decía mi nombre. Nunca lo cortaba ni me llamada de una manera diferente. Era como saber que yo, en específico, yo, estaba ahí. Ahí con él.

—No sé bailar.

Abrió enormemente los ojos. —¿Qué dijiste?

—Nn… no… no ba… bailo. —Me puso nerviosa su reacción.

—Shhh… no digas eso tan alto. —volteo alrededor, como confirmando que nadie hubiera oído. —Ven. —Movió su mano para que lo siguiera. Llegamos a una terraza o algo similar. —No puedes decir eso nunca más. Y menos cuando haya gente de mi familia cerca.

—¿Por qué? —Me intrigaba y asustaba que hablara en susurros.

—Podrían pensar que no eres de aquí. —La manera en que dijo "aquí", como si se refiriera en específico a no pertenecer a su mundo me conmovió. Él me quería ahí. Eso había dicho ¿verdad?

Me quede callada viéndolo.

—Tenemos que solucionarlo cuanto antes. En mi familia todos bailan. —Me tomo de la mano y la cintura, comenzó a moverse, un ritmo lento y torpe (de parte mía, él tenía bastante gracia). Me dio vuelta. Me balanceo un poco más. —Listo. Paso uno cubierto. Estas bailando.

Me reí. Porque estar con él era hermoso. Era divertido y me llenaba el corazón de energía. Me hacía hablar y reconocer sin miedo lo que pensaba. Quise bailar. Quise ser todo para Naruto. Lo genial de esto es que, él no me imponía nada. Le gustaba yo y mis cosas extrañas. Yo, con mis movimientos torpes. Con mis fantasías animalisticas… Y le hacía feliz verme. Esa era, definitivamente, la sensación más bonita con la que me había encontrado.

¿Era posible vivir toda la vida así?


	7. PROBLEMAS

**CAPITULO 7**

 **PROBLEMAS**

Un nuevo día terminaba. Había pasado poco más dos meses desde que conocí a Naruto. Mucho tiempo. Mucho, mucho y aun no sabía si… era una duda tan… absurda… no era que yo necesitara un título para estar con él. ¡Claro que no! Pero si existiera la pequeña posibilidad de saber si éramos novios o si él quería ser mi novio…

En lo que iba del día había soltado tantos suspiros que la gente ya hasta reía a mis espaldas.

Desde que lo conocí no había momento en que no pasara por mi mente. Era algo incontrolable. La mayor parte del tiempo, me la pasaba pensando en Naruto, o en su defecto pasando mi tiempo con él. El me acompañaba a mis cosas y yo intentaba hacer lo mismo por él. Pero tenía esa… duda.

Normalmente al vernos, era recibida con un beso. Besos en el intermedio. Besos de despedida. Tomarnos de las manos. Él me decía lo mucho que yo le gustaba y yo intentaba ser sincera con mis sentimientos cuando hablaba con él. Aun me daba miedo, y algo de pena supongo.

Pero pese a todas las acciones lindas que tenía para conmigo, aun me picaba el saber _eso_. Él nunca había sacado el tema. Y yo evidentemente tampoco.

Diantres.

Hoy en la comida Ino me había atormentado más con mi duda. Bueno, no fue tanto un tormento. Ino es linda, agresiva y nunca se calla lo que piensa, en el fondo es buena. Creo que nunca había tenido una amiga a la que le pudiera contar lo que me pasaba con los niños. Hace poco había hablado con ella de Toneri. Lo maldijo hasta por los codos. Eso se sintió bien. En mi casa nadie sabía lo que él había hecho, ni ninguna otra de sus andanzas, sabían que habíamos terminado, pero no que el había sido un… lo que haya sido… No lo quise decir nunca, por… pena, no sé, supongo que en el fondo pensé que estaríamos juntos de nuevo y que no era conveniente que mi familia supiera lo mal que había metido la pata. Por lo que para ellos Toneri, a pesar de haber roto conmigo era un "niño bien". Un joven trabajador y responsable, decía mi papá. Muy educado y guapo, decía mi madre. Buena onda, decía mi hermana. Él siempre fue agradable con ellos y frente a ellos yo era su sol.

Esa era una de las muchas otras cosas que me cautivaban de Naruto, y repito no es por compararlo. Pero mientras Naruto es lindo y atento frente a quien sea o solos. Toneri era… Ahora lo veo todo. Toneri solo fingía. Actuaba frente a las personas con las que tenía que quedar bien. Si yo quería abrazarlo me alejaba de él o se hacía a un lado. Pero frente a su abuelo o a mi familia siempre era atento, el mejor novio caray.

Naruto en cambio. Ni siquiera veía con quien estábamos o quien nos veía. Solo hacia las cosas como las sentía, cuando las sentía. Y todo era mágico. Me sacaba de mi cascarón y me hacía comportarme de la misma manera que él. Y no ocultar lo que quería como me habían inculcado antes.

Estaba por llegar a mi casa. Había corrido con Naruto y las chicas. Ahora tenía más resistencia. Después de correr, la despedida con Naruto fue larga. Otro suspiro más escapaba de mí. Sonreí como boba, la sonrisa certificada para Naruto.

Lamentablemente este estado no me duro mucho. En cuanto visualice el complejo Hyuuga, sentí que algo estaba mal. En la entrada del complejo vi un auto. Un porsche 911 negro.

Oh, oh. Eso solo significaba problemas.

Toneri había estado llamándome. No quise responder ni una sola vez. Y ahora aquí estaba, en la entrada de mi casa. Supongo que no podría huir. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que un Bochito le ganara en carrera a un Porsche?

¿Ninguna? ¿Están seguros? Lo podría intentar.

Ok, mejor no. Baje de mi escarabajo.

—¿Aun con esa chatarra? —De nuevo la misma cantaleta. Tiene un valor sentimental para mí, funciona correctamente, jamás me ha dejado tirada, es mi escarabajo y lo amo. Déjame en paz.

Asentí y suspire.

—Podrías tener el carro que quisieras con tan solo pedirlo a tu padre Hina. —Nunca me dio tanto asco que alguien me llamara Hina.

Sí Toneri estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. —Quiero este. —Dije con convicción. No tembló ni una sola de las letras que ocupe.

Me miro curioso. —Llegas más tarde de lo normal. ¿No salías a las 6?

¿Qué demonios te importa? Quise gritarle. Pero mejor guarde silencio.

—Andas más callada de lo usual. —Me miro pensativo y después cambio a flamante. —Vine a verte. —Sonrió brillante. Esa sonrisa pudo haberme llenado el corazón antes. La recibía muy poco a ser verdad, pero ahora la tenía ahí, delante de mí, directa a mí, y no sentía nada. —La fiesta de mi abuelo se acerca, al igual que mi cumpleaños. Tal vez podríamos hacer algo después de la reunión de mi abuelo.

¿Qué? De repente era como si Toneri hablara chino o cualquier otro idioma que yo no conocía. Lo mire confusa.

—La fiesta de mi abuelo. Ya te lo había comentado. —Me acuso. Su tono petulante…

—No lo recuerdo. —Si lo recordaba, lo había pasado por alto gracias a Naruto, hasta ese instante no había pasado por mi mente.

—Por favor… —Se burló. —Hinata, no te hagas la difícil, porque no te queda. ¿Ok?, ya estaba cantado que iríamos juntos. Mi abuelo te quiere ver. Podríamos solucionar las cosas entre nosotros. Estar juntos de nuevo. Es lo que quieres.

Reí para mis adentros. ¿Es lo que quiero? ¡Ja!, ni aunque fuera mi única posibilidad de seguir viva querría eso. —Toneri. Estoy cansada, ha sido un día largo. No tengo tiempo para la convivencia que planeas. Después llamare a tu abuelo. Por el momento dejemos las cosas como están. No te preocupes. Me parece que podré sobrevivir sin ti en mi vida un poco más de tiempo.

Sus ojos se abrieron. —¿De qué carajo hablas? Y fíjate que jodido tono usas conmigo.

¿Me sorprendió su reacción? La verdad no.

—Has tenido bastante tiempo ya para pensar las cosas Hinata. —Su tono agresivo en aumento. —No es posible que aún no descubras que carajo quieres y lo pidas de una buena vez. Estoy aquí y te comportas como tonta. ¿Qué quieres Hinata? No voy a perder más mí tiempo contigo. No te voy a perseguir. Yo no hago eso. Valora lo que te estoy dando ahora. Una oportunidad más.

Wow. ¿Siempre me hablo así? Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía y ahora estaba aquí. Lo tenían enfrente. Zapatos impecables, traje perfecto, rostro hermoso, ojos preciosos. Toneri, era en verdad guapo, muy guapo. Pero era una completa basura como persona. De nada le servía tanta belleza, cuando su corazón era una manzana podrida.

—Se lo que quiero. —Le conteste segura. Fuerte y claro. Mi espalda recta. —Y no eres tú.

—La mierda que dices. —Escupió. Chasqueo la lengua. —Como si fuera a creer eso. No seas estúpida. Me necesitas. —dijo con desdén.

Yo, normalmente soy tranquila, súper tranquila. Hasta ese momento no lo sabía, pero debajo de mi fachada de tranquilidad y sumisión había una bomba que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Este parecía el indicado. Ya no tenía nada que callar ni nada que perder.

—He sobrevivido perfectamente sin ti este tiempo y puedo decir sin temor a mentir que no te extraño. No te extraño nada. Me has tratado como mierda todo el maldito tiempo. Tendría que ser en verdad estúpida para querer regresar a algo así. No entiendo a qué demonios viniste. No necesito otra oportunidad, ni nada que provenga de ti. Ahora ¿puedes por favor… LARGARTE?

Toneri caminó algunos pasos hacia mí. Su altura al máximo. Su aspecto nada contento. Me trato como una porquería pero jamás me golpeo. No sería capaz ¿verdad? Me sujeto de los brazos. Se abalanzo hacia mí. Iba a besarme. Y de repente sentía que era lo peor que me podría suceder. Sentía muchísimo asco. De su persona, de su engaño, de lo que me hizo, de cómo me trato. Ni siquiera se disculpó por ser un pendejo. Me engaño y me hizo sentir que era mi culpa.

Me gire y retorcí todo lo que pude hasta zafarme de sus brazos. —No sé qué demonios pretendes Hinata. No entiendo tus intenciones. No sé lo que ocultas pero no necesito que abras la boca y digas mierda para saber que aún me amas.

Me disponía a responderle. Mi cuerpo entero vibraba. Pasaron meses. Y este pendejo sentía que todavía podía hacer conmigo lo que se le diera la gana. Estúpida de mi si lo permitía. No iba a dejar que se quedara con esa idea. Naruto JAMAS dejaría que alguien lo tratara así. Naruto JAMAS me hablaría de este modo. En ese momento todo fue claro para mí. Lo quería. Quería lo que tenía con Naruto. Tenía que hablar con él. Tenía que decirle que lo quería. Decirle mis sentimientos. Sin miedo, sin pena. Porque él, no me iba a rechazar, él no se iba a burlar, no iba a tirar mis sentimientos por el caño. Aunque no sintiera lo mismo por mí. Él valoraría mi sentir y lo respetaría.

Naruto se merecía una mujer valiente. Una mujer que defendiera sus ideales. Que fuera ella misma. Que no tuviera miedo. Y esa mujer quería ser yo.

—Vete Toneri. No vueltas. No quiero volver a verte nunca.

Resoplo. Vi la furia en sus ojos claros. Estaba listo para destruirme una vez más.

—Te dijo que te largaras idiota.

Ambos volteamos a la voz firme que se levantaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Hanabi.

Toneri se congelo. Frente a mi familia era una persona diferente. Ahora estaba aquí gritando y maldiciéndome. Hanabi se había puesto los pantalones de niña grande. La hermana mayor encerrada en el cuerpo de la menor. Lo veía mi hermanita pulverizaría al idiota en cualquier momento si fuera necesario.

—¿Necesitas que te lo repita? ¿Eres retrasado? ¡LARGATE! No quiero volver a verte aquí. Necesitas que llame a la policía. O a tu abuelo… —Hanabi, casi me llegaba al hombro, pero cuando dijo eso, la vi enorme.

Toneri la miro con odio puro. Subió a su automóvil y arranco. Hanabi se acercó a mí y me abrazo. —Fuiste muy valiente hermana.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por mis mejillas. Ya no lloraba de tristeza, ni siquiera de coraje. Lloraba por mí. Por mi liberación. Por todas las veces en las que me molieron y no dije nada. Por todas las veces que no grite. Por todas y cada una de las veces que me sentí tan poca cosa y tan inútil que permitía que me pasaran encima.

—Llora hermana. Llora. Sácalo todo. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Ese cretino nunca vio lo increíble que eres.

Me aferre al pequeño cuerpo de mi hermanita. Nunca se había sentido tan bien llorar. —Gracias. —Le respondí entre sollozos.

Finalmente entramos a casa. Para mis padres paso desapercibida mi escena. Hanabi no lo comento y se lo agradecí. Ya tenía suficiente con que mi hermana supiera lo estúpida que había sido tanto tiempo.

Mi teléfono sonó cerca de las once de la noche. Mi hermana se había quedado conmigo. Estábamos tendidas en la cama. Ambas mirando el techo. Le agradecía infinitamente la compañía. Me hacía sentirme fuerte y segura. Era raro. Era mi hermana pequeña pero sentía que nada malo me sucedería a su lado.

Vi mi celular. Era un mensaje de Naruto.

 _Sueña conmigo. N_

Sonreí. Respondí: _Tú también. H_

 _¿Qué yo también sueñe conmigo? N_

 _Sueña conmigo. H_

 _Todas las noches. N_

Mi corazón estaba próximo a salir de mi pecho.

O

Al llegar al trabajo el martes recibí una llamada de recepción. —¿Sakura?

—Hinata, tienes llamada un tal señor Otsutsuki. ¿Te lo comunico?

—¿Toneri o Hamura?

—Necesitas que lo verifique.

—Sí. Por favor. Si es Toneri dile que no estoy. Sin es Hamura, me lo pasas.

—Hecho.

Espere un momento. El teléfono sonó nuevamente.

—Hamura. —Dijo la voz de Sakura y me transfirió.

—¿Hola?

—Hinaa… —La voz tierna del anciano me enterneció.

—Señor Hamura. ¿Cómo está?

—Bien hija, bien. ¿Tú como estas?

—Todo bien también señor. En este momento trabajando. No es que quiera presionarlo pero si tengo algunos pendientes. ¿Le importaría si le llamo al salir?

—Ah, no hija, no. Solo te llamo para invitarte a la reunión que habrá por el cumpleaños de Toneri. Sé que se han distanciado. Pero podrían verse de nuevo. —Ups ¿Cómo no lo vi venir?

—Señor. No lo tome a mal, pero no voy a asistir a esa fiesta. Mire Toneri y yo terminamos. No tengo intención de regresar con él.

—Mi nieto me dijo que solo se dieron espacio. ¿Hay algún problema Hina?

Claro. Como si Toneri le fuera a decir que me puso el cuerno y me boto. —No señor. Simplemente termine con eso. No es algo que quiera retomar. Perdóname pero tengo que ponerme a trabajar. En cualquier momento lo iré a visitar a usted. ¿Le parece?

—Si hija. Sabes que eres bienvenida. —No muy seguro se despidió. —Cuídate.

—También usted señor. Hasta luego.

Marque la extensión se Sakura. —¿Si Hina?

—Sakura, si llama cualquier Otsutsuki, por favor no me los pases. ¿Vale?

—Ok mujer. Anotado.

Mejor asegurar. No era que tuviera algo en contra del señor Hamura. Pero lo que menos necesitaba era más presión. Ya. Cancelado. Termine con eso.

Salí de trabajar.

No tuve noticias de Naruto en todo el día. Entonces pensé. Llámalo.

Una nueva actitud, no dejaría de hacer o decir lo que sentía por miedo. Adiós miedo.

¿Adivinen qué?

No fue necesario. Mi Narutin… cof cof… quiero decir Naruto, estaba ahí afuera. Hablaba con el vigilante y hacia ademanes muy grandes explicando quien sabe qué.

—¡Naruto!

—¿Lo ve? es ella.

Kotetsu giro a verme. —Señorita, no le permití la entrada por la hora. Las visitas terminan a las 5. Nadie me aviso nada.

—Está bien Kotetsu. —Me acerque a la puerta. —Hola.

—Hola. ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

—¿Caminar?

—Algo así.

—Kotetsu ¿puedo regresar más tarde por mi auto?

—Si señorita. Yo le dejo dicho a Izumo.

Me abrió la puerta. Más tarde en cruzarla cuando Naruto ya me tenía envuelta en sus brazos. —Te extrañe. —Dijo en un quejido.

Me aleje un poco el él. —También yo. Me acerque de nuevo y le bese los labios.

Se sorprendió. Después sonrió. —Me ha gustado eso.

—¿El beso? —sonreí con un sonrojo.

—Sí. Pero me refería a que… es el primero que me das… que tú me das…

Parecía que seguiría en su intento por explicarse. Le di otro beso. —Entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Sonrió y me beso ahora él.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Quiero ir a comer ramen. Te dije que debíamos ir. ¿Recuerdas?

—Ah, sí. Pero eso es lejos. Bueno relativamente lejos. ¿No debo regresar por mi auto?

Inclino su cabeza de un lado a otro pensando en su respuesta. —No me gusta que estemos en autos separados. No sé. Quiero que vayamos en mi auto. Juntos. Como una cita normal.

¿Cita? Dijo cita. ¿Verdad?

—Después puedo traerte por tu auto. Aunque me gustaría llevarte a tu casa. Pero mañana temprano no podrías llegar rápido a la escuela y…

—¿Qué pasa? —Se había quedado viendo fijamente algo detrás de mí.

—Nada. —Dijo. Pero no dejaba de mirar fijamente a mi espalda. Quise girar mi rostro también. —Vamos. —Puso una mano en mi baja espalada y me guio a su automóvil evitando así que girara a ver. —Vayámonos.

Llegamos al auto y abrió la puerta.

—¿Quieres ir por el ramen?

—Claro. —Asentí.

Subimos al auto en silencio. Llegamos al local. Ichiraku. Un lugar pequeño, con una barra y un par de mesas. Nos sentamos en la barra.

—Antes de ir a verte, pase a preguntar si tenían menú vegetariano. —Me dijo.

Me sorprendí. —¿Cómo…?

—Fue fácil. —Me guiño.

—Gracias. —Sonreí.

—Estuve viendo el tema en internet. Es difícil ser vegetariano. —Su voz seria. —Es un compromiso fuerte. Tal vez lo siga también de ahora en adelante.

—No. Tú no tienes que…

Me interrumpió. —Me ha gusto mucho estar con las bestias con cola. He visto a los animales. No es por ti Hinata. Es por ellos.

—Oh. —No dije más.

—Aunque si lo consideras un gesto romántico. Entonces si lo hice por ti. —sonrió.

No supe cómo responder eso. —Gracias. —Fue lo único que sentí correcto para decir, después agregue —: Eso es algo muy lindo. Por los animales claro. Ellos sin duda lo consideraran un gesto romántico de tu parte. —Bromee.

—Eres divertida. —Entrecerró los ojos.

—Siempre he creído que lo soy. —Dije seria. —Los que no lo creían eran las personas que tenía alrededor. Que tú pienses eso de mí, te hace una rara especie. —Si él podía ser sarcástico yo podía con creces.

Rio. Después se detuvo. Sus ojos mirándome fijamente. Me tenía.

O

Comimos en su mayoría en silencio. Naruto consumió más tazones de los que pude contar. —¿Sabes? No estuvo tan mal. —Se refería al ramen vegetariano que acababa de degustar.

—¿En serio? —Casi nadie de los que conocía carnívoros podían cambiar tan fácil.

Los bordes de sus labios se fueron hacia abajo. —No. Pero… No fue taaan grave.

Me reí. —Me gustas mucho Naruto.

El reía también pero al escucharme paro en seco. —¿Si?

Asentí sonriendo. —Y bueno, esto se logra poco a poco. Es difícil, como bien lo dijiste tú.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que no comías carne?

—No quería que pensaras que era esnob. La mayoría de la gente me ve como si fuera una sangrona o no sé. Alguien melindrosa con la comida. Me ven con disgusto. Como si fuera algo malo.

—Yo nunca vería mal lo que haces.

—Lo sé.

O

Llegamos a Sarutobi. —Te esperare aquí. ¿Quieres?

—Sí.

Toque el interfón. —Vengo por mi auto. —dije.

—¿Señorita Hinata Hyuuga?

—Sí.

—Le abro. —Se escuchó el seguro al liberarse y entre. Camine directo a mi automóvil después de gritar un «gracias».

Salí y me estacione cerca de Naruto. El ya había salido de su auto, se inclinó sobre mi ventanilla. —Quisiera acompañarte a tu casa. ¿Será posible que algún día lo hagamos en el mismo auto?

—Supongo que hay alguna posibilidad. —Reí.

—¿Ye te he dicho que te ríes muy lindo?

—Mmmhh. —Me mordí el labio. —Su mirada penetrante me inquietaba. —No es necesario que me acompañes. Mañana entrenas temprano. Mejor llega para correr ¿sí?

Lo pensó un poco. Con su dedo índice toco sus labios, me gustaba mucho ese tic, tal vez era una trampa, siempre atraía mi mirada a sus labios. Suspiro. —Bien. Pero sal para que te abrace un momento.

Salí. Me envolvió en sus brazos. Mi mejilla pegada a su pecho. Escuchaba su corazón. Era lindo. Al principio cuando lo conocí no podía evitar compararlo con Toneri. Ahora ese idiota ni siquiera pasaba por mi mente. Es más borren lo que acaban de leer.

¿Qué? ¿De que hablaba?

Ah. Sí. De Naruto.

—¿Hinata?

—mmm. —Estar en sus brazos era relajante. Casi podía morir tranquila ahí.

—Estoy ena…

Alguien azoto la puerta de mi escarabajo desde atrás y empujo a Naruto a un lado.

Oh Dios. ¡No! Era Toneri.

—Era esto lo que sucedía. Por esto llegabas tarde y no me respondías el puto teléfono. —Me miraba fijamente.

Naruto me miraba desconcertado.

—¿Qué demonios ves idiota? —Le grito a Naruto. —No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi novia. —Regreso su mirada fulminante a mí. —Sube al auto. Nos vamos.

—¿Quién es este tipo Hinata? ¿Por qué te habla así?

—Cállate pendejo, lárgate de aquí antes de que te de la golpiza de tu vida.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de la impresión. —¿Hinata? —Me hablo tranquilo. No me grito. Estaba algo confundido pero me veía con calma. Confiando en mí.

Tarde un momento en reaccionar. Naruto estaba ahí, a lado estaba Toneri. Quise robar su fuerza para hablar con el de cabello blanco. —No eres mi novio. Y no entiendo qué haces aquí.

—Lo sabes. Maldición. Lo sabes. —Me tomo del brazo y me jaloneo a su automóvil.

—Suéltala cretino. —Más pronto que tarde. Naruto ya tenía sus manos en las solapas del saco de Toneri. El albino de mala gana me soltó y tomo a Naruto igualmente de su camiseta.

Eran totalmente diferentes. Uno era fuego y el otro hielo. —No te metas en lo que no te importa.

—Me importa. —Gruño Naruto. —Ella me importa.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Un mozo de cuadra o algo así? —Vio a Naruto de pies a cabeza. Converse naranjas, mezclilla y playera azul. (Siempre algo naranja)

—Quien yo sea no es de tu incumbencia. Pero te lo advierto no te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo. JAMAS.

Toneri rio y soltó un golpe con su puño. Naruto lo esquivo. No se lo regreso ni quiera se inmuto por su ataque. —Bastardo. —Gruño Toneri. Yo estaba de pie alado del auto de Toneri. Los ojos de ambos echaban rayos a su oponente. —Es mi novia. Largate y déjame arreglar mis asuntos con ella.

—Me importa poco quien seas o digas ser. No voy a dejarte con ella ni loco. Hinata. Sube al automóvil. —No dejo de mirar en ningún momento a Toneri.

—Ni se te ocurra. —Me grito Toneri. —Te vas con él y habremos terminado. Ya no habrá segundas oportunidades. —Lo gracioso del asunto era que: Toneri me hablaba como si de verdad me preocupara eso. Como si pensara: "Ja… con eso ya caíste idiota"

Suspire. —Ya te lo dije antes. No quiero nada. Ya no me busques. Vete por favor Toneri.

—Tú me amas. —Grito.

¿Otra vez ese cantar? Dios mío. —No Toneri. No. —Negué con la cabeza. —Yo. No. Te. Amo.

Se zafo del agarre de Naruto, se detuvo frente a mí y me miró fijamente. Le mantuve la mirada. Naruto a un lado de ambos expectante. Toneri resoplo y giro para dirigirse a su auto. —Esto no se va a quedar así. —Las llantas chillaron al avanzar.

Naruto aún me miraba, respiraba algo agitado. —¿Quién era el tipo? —Pregunto en un gran intento por parecer desinteresado. Cosa que no creí. Naruto no podía ocultar sus emociones por mucho que lo deseara.

—Fue mi novio. —Dije, en un intento por sonar tranquila.

—«Fue» ¿eh? —Se rasco el cuello, giro su rostro y vio en varias direcciones antes de volver sus ojos a mí.

—Si… —Susurre.

—O sea tiempo pasado ¿no? —Reafirmo. —Ya no lo es.

—No… ya no lo es.

Se quedó pensativo un momento. —¿Cómo fue que una chica como tú se hizo novia de ese imbécil? —Parecía que cambiar el tema seria difícil. Él aún no se sentía a gusto de dejarlo pasar. Yo sentía que necesitaba _algo_ , pero no supe descifrar que.

—Quiero pensar que no fue un imbécil siempre. —Dije no muy segura.

Hizo una mueca. —No quisiera hablar de esto. Pero… ¿por qué terminaron?

—Amm —Lo sopese un instante. —El termino conmigo.

—¿De verdad? —Naruto se veía genuinamente sorprendido.

Hice una mueca y moví la cabeza en afirmación. No pensé que hiciera falta decir que "me dejo después de engañarme". No obtenía nada.

Estar con Toneri me había enseñado que no debía confiar ni dar tanto de mí a nadie. Que siempre iba a ver alguna mentira o algo que me rompiera el corazón. El tiempo que pasaba con Naruto me enseñaba lo contrario.

—¿Te lastimo?

Dude un momento. Se refería a hace un rato cuando me apretó el brazo o su pregunta iba más allá. Dirigida a mi relación con él. Como fuera ambas preguntas tenían la misma respuesta. —Un poco.

—Cuando te conocí… —se cortó. —Cuando vi tus ojos por primera vez. —Se volvió a interrumpir. Su voz era seria, al igual que su mirada. —Se veían tristes…

No supe que responder.

—Ya no veo esos ojos tristes. Y aunque esos me fascinaron. Los que veo ahora me gustan más.

Eso tenía total razón de ser. Sonreí. —Han cambiado muchas cosas.

—Me da gusto. —Tomo mi mano y la sostuvo. —Te llevare a tu auto. Caminamos en dirección al pequeño escarabajo. —Siento que debo acompañarte después de lo que paso…

Un nudo en mi garganta se hizo. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado lo que acababa de pasar? Bueno, tampoco era como que Toneri me iba a seguir y me sacaría de la carretera y… No, eso no iba a pasar. Él ya se había ido.

—No creo que pase nada… tranquilo. —Quise sonar tranquila y transmitirle eso.

Respiro profundamente. —No sé… —Se jalo el cabello con frustración, Toneri le había afectado mucho, según veía. ¿Eso sería normal?

Digo, sí, las cosas estuvieron intensas pero… ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento?

Pensó y pensó… no paraba de morder sus labios, estaba nervioso, ¿ansioso?...

—No te preocupes Naruto.

Casi parecieron años. Tardó mucho en regresar su vista a mí.

Hizo una mueca. —Podemos… ¿puedo acompañarte en el teléfono?

¿Eh?

—Sí, bueno en el altavoz. Solo para saber que llegaste bien.

—Vale. —Asentí. Se sintió la baja de la presión en el ambiente. Sus hombros cayeron y sus ojos azules eran brillantes una vez más. En serio. ¿Qué pasaba?

Llegue a mi casa bien y no había moros en la costa ni Toneri…

O

La calma duro varios días. No supe de Toneri ni de su abuelo. La dichosa fiesta paso y ni siquiera supe al respecto.

Naruto tenía una nueva competencia hoy. Estaba emocionada, sentía como las yemas de mis dedos sufrían choques de ansiedad, mi estómago estaba alborotado. Mis neuronas estaban en un estado de felicidad y fiesta. Casi podía escuchar la música y el ritmo al que bailaban.

La competencia sería ahora en El Rayo, debido a la distancia tuve que viajar un día antes y hospedarme en un Hotel cercano. Naruto llevaba ahí una semana. Nuestras conversaciones fueron reducidas, pero no por ello menos relevantes.

Alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación. Observe por la mirilla de quien se trataba. —Naruto. —Medio grite.

—Hinata. —Igualo mi tono, burlándose del mismo.

No me importo. Salte y me colgué de su cuello. Nunca había hecho eso, pero como dije antes, verlo me volvía lela. Podía sentir a mis condenadas neuronas, flotaban entre algodón, suspiraban corazones, bailaban samba. Era una locura, y por más que yo quisiera contenerme, comportarme… plaf… ellas eran mayoría.

El empezó a reír feliz. —¿Hace mucho que llegaste? Recién vi tu mensaje.

—Algo. —Dije desinteresada.

—Vamos a comer. —Urgió.

Fuimos a comer. Estuvimos un rato juntos pero después me quede sola. Él tenía varios asuntos que atender y prepararse para la competencia.

O

Al despertar comencé a alistarme para salir, me vería con la familia de Naruto para ir a la competencia, él se había adelantado por obvias razones.

En el lobby ya se encontraban sus papás. Me acerque a ellos.

—Buenos días señor y señora Namikaze.

El primero en voltear fue el señor Minato. —Hola Hinata. —Me estrecho la mano.

—Hinata. —El ánimo de la señora Kushina me sobresalto. —Mira, hemos traído estos afiches.

Mostró sus manos llenas de carteles y pompones. Le sonreí. —Yo también traje uno. —Saque de detrás de mí una pequeña pancarta con la leyenda. "UZUMAKI RULLES'S" con flamitas a los lados. Me guiño el ojo y empujo una mano a mí para chocar los cinco. Fue linda tanta familiaridad.

Llegamos al lugar donde se celebraría la competencia, era más grande que la vez anterior. Había considerablemente más gente.

Karin llego después de un rato acompañada de un chico muy grande pelirrojo y Sasuke, entre la gente distinguía a muchos que habían estado en la fiesta pasada.

Antes de la competencia de Naruto hubo una de freestyle, estuvo súper. Volar a más de 15 metros de altura con una moto y hacer malabares, no creo que sea algo sencillo. Giros de 360°. Dios. Casi se salía mi corazón. Por un lado agradecía que Naruto no hiciera eso. Moriría de nervios.

También había competencias para niños. Y déjeme decirles, no por pequeños tenía menos merito lo que hacían.

Esta ocasión era todo mucho más grande, más sorprendente. Tanta adrenalina y parafernalia contribuía a agrandar mis nervios. Necesitaba que Naruto corriera ¡ya!, necesitaba verlo y sentirlo, estar con él otra vez. No sé. _Algo_ no me dejaba en paz.

Finalmente fue anunciada la carrera en la que participaría Naruto. Gritos y más gritos. Su madre se acercó a mí y toco el hombro, la gire a ver. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Lo recordaba. Naruto había dicho que su familia era anti-motos. Podía entenderla totalmente. Tome su mano y la apreté entre las mías. Estuvimos juntas toda la competencia.

Los competidores comenzaron a alinearse. Distinguí el cabello rubio de Naruto a la distancia, no veía su cara, pero veía su cabello sin igual, al menos lo vi antes de que se pusiera el casco. Su traje naranja al igual que su motocicleta se abrieron paso para colocarse en el punto de partida.

La banderilla de salida fue ondeada y boom… el parque se convirtió en el escenario de una competencia reñidísima, hacía demasiado calor, pero era tanta la emoción que no lo sentía en realidad. Todo parecía indicar que Naruto nuevamente se imponía, (no era que lo viera con ojos de amor), muchos quedaron con la boca abierta debido a su buen manejo en la arena, definitivamente era un chico experimentado.

—Demuestra un gran avance a diferencia de otros años… —Escuche que decía el chico que venía con Karin y Sasuke…

—Ha subido de categoría… —Concordaba Sasuke.

Naruto mostraba garra y precisión, se veía seguro. Casi podía imaginarlo sonreír abajo del casco. Aun así no la tenía fácil, un competidor en particular lo seguía de cerca. El final de la pista se aproximaba. Mi corazón latía rapidísimo. Casi cerré los ojos cuando Naruto llego al final.

Había duda, entre quien había cruzado la meta primero. Finalmente después de unos minutos de tensión se anunció:

—Tercer lugar. Darui, —un nativo del mismo Rayo. —Segundo Lugar, Rock Lee… — Eso solo indicaba una cosa… —Primer lugar Uzumaki…

Mi grito hizo que me giraran a ver los que estaban alrededor. No me importo en lo más mínimo. Abrace a la señora Kushina y saltamos hasta cansarnos.

Cuando Naruto se acercó a donde estábamos, espere mi turno con impaciencia. La primera en probar sus brazos fue su madre obvio, pero en segundo lugar estuve yo. No piensen que me abalance hacia él ni nada, yo era quien estaba más cerca de su mamá por lo tanto era evidente que por cercanía me tocara a mí en segundo lugar.

De nuevo su mami lloraba, entendía la angustia y nervios que sentía, yo estaba en un estado similar.

Salimos finalmente de ese espectáculo. Acompañe a Naruto a cambiarse, regresamos a un club o algo así en donde se llevaría a cabo la (parece ser) típica celebración de triunfo.

Antes de entrar nos intercepto un chico alto y castaño. —Naruto. —Grito.

Naruto choco los cinco con él, se dieron un abrazo de palmadas. —Lee, te presento a…

El rubio aun no terminaba de hablar cuando Lee ya estaba en otro tema. —Uzumaki, la próxima vez, te ganare. Eres el más digno rival con el que me he cruzado… —El chico hablo de más cosas tipo, entrenamientos y esfuerzo y… yo solo me dedique a verlo con extrañeza.

Naruto giro un poco su rostro y me guiño. —Sí, Lee, nos veremos en la próxima… —Le dio una palmada en el hombro y continuamos con nuestra trayectoria.

Al dar el primer paso dentro de un salón enorme, nos llovieron papeles de colores y gritos. Había personas que se acercaban a él para felicitarlo, por lo que me hice a un lado unos cuantos pasos.

Todo estaba bien, normal, solo tenía que esperar que se despejara, y Naruto regresaría a mí lado. Pero de repente hubo mucho silencio, me gire y mire a donde todos miraban. Fue totalmente inesperado.

Lo único que pude distinguir fue una pelirroja colgada del cuello de Naruto. Lo cual no habría sido del todo malo. Si sus labios no hubieran estado pegados también…

Corazón roto en, tres, dos… no, olviden la cuenta ya lo tenia roto.


	8. ENAMORADO

**CAPITULO 8**

 **ENAMORADO**

No me vean así.

Cierto que corrí sin rumbo cuando Naruto giro su carita para decir «¡Hinata!». Todo alarmado y blanco como papel. Pero… Dudo que haya olvidado que yo estaba ahí, o que… bueno, la verdad no tengo idea de lo que podría decir en este momento.

No puedo sacarme de la cabeza la sonrisa de esa mujer. Pelirroja de ojos azules casi verdes, raros, bonitos. Sonreía feliz de estar ahí. «¿Qué pasa Naruto?» Escuche sus palabras en mi huida.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con mi vida? Había pisado algún lugar sagrado y me había caído la maldición de las pelirrojas o qué demonios. Porque, no me explico cómo es que de repente, el mundo está lleno de ellas. Pelirrojas, pelirrojas everywhere.

Todas las malditas pelirrojas eran el enemigo… ¡Ah! nooo, su mamá es pelirroja, ella no es el enemigo. Pero, ¡Dios! nunca lo había notado. Todo mundo es pelirrojo. ¿No eran la minoría? Bueno, al parecer no.

¿Qué había pasado con esas ideas tan cursis y pretenciosas de que Naruto no tiraría mis sentimientos por el caño…? ¿Con "el valoraría mi sentir y lo respetaría"?

Rompí un espejo o algo… en mi vida pasada fui una maldita, cruel e intransigente. Seguro. Eso explicaría todos los percances por los que he tenido que pasar.

En algún momento llegue al Hotel de nuevo, no sé qué tanto camine o corrí. Al menos no termine perdida, esa habría sido la cereza del pastel. Entre a mi habitación ya era algo tarde, aun así no prendí las luces ni nada, en la oscuridad llegue a la cama y me acosté, puse música con mi celular. Uh, sorpresa, no había mensajes ni llamadas perdidas de Naruto.

Tal vez la pelirroja aun lo tiene entretenido. Jum. Resople.

Deben darme crédito, no había soltado ni una sola lagrima. Tal vez era que aún no salía de mi shock, pero no era una Magdalena y eso era importante. Ya no más.

Naruto ciertamente parecía un chico diferente, pero tal vez así eran las personas en general. Tal vez la monogamia no existía y para ser justos nunca se aclaró que eso existiera entre nosotros.

Tal vez debí haber esperado a que terminaran de hacerse cariñitos y pude haber sido la siguiente en la fila. Naaa, eso no es para mí. Yo necesito la monogamia y creo que, malditamente también necesito a Naruto.

Pero ni siquiera me ha llamado. ¿No le importo que me fuera?

¡Demonios hable demasiado rápido! Ojos llorosos en tres, dos…

¿Cómo dicen? ¿Demasiado bueno para ser verdad? Cierto…

La música no ayudaba Karen O, con Maps y su _They don't love you like i love you_ , no me servían. Tome mi celular y busque.

Busque y busque… Calvin Harris y Example con We'll be coming back, tampoco era la mejor idea, pero sentía que pegaba más con mi situación que cualquier otra cosa… al menos la música no era triste…

La intenté cantar. —We took it all apart… But I'm wishing I'd stayed… In the back room something I heard you say… We didn't want to call it too early… Now it seems a world away… But I miss the thing… Are we ever going to feel the same?...

La puerta de mi habitación sonó. Recuerdo perfectamente haber colgado el letrero de "No molestar", por lo que no me explico porque demonios alguien tocaba. No me levante, en algún momento tenían que irse.

—¡Hinata!

Ou… mi corazón pego un brinco.

—Hinata, sé que estás ahí. ¿Podemos hablar?

Ammm ¡nooo!

Empecé a respirar agitadamente…

—Hinata. No me voy a ir hasta que hablemos.

Lentamente me acerque a la puerta. —No… nno, no estoy visible…

Escuche como resoplo. —Hinata por favor.

¿No estoy visible? ¿Qué estupidez dije? Piensa, piensa, piensa… —Po… po… podemos hablar ma… mañana. —Oh Dios ¿que decía? No podía dejarlo pasar. Al menos no ahora cuando tenía todos los sentimientos desordenados.

Parecía que una vez más no tenía escapatoria. Fui al baño, me lavé la cara, respire profundamente. Me acerque a la puerta y espere que diera señales de vida de nuevo.

Escuche su respiración, me hice híper sensible y mis bellitos se erizaron.

—Hinata. —Lo volví a escuchar, su voz se escuchaba calmada pero lastimera. Necesitaba que le abriera.

No, no, no, no, no podía. Mis manos temblaban, mi estómago estaba hecho un lio de… ¡no sé de qué!… pero no eran mariposas, estas me lastimaban y me hacían querer vomitar.

Oh vamos Hinata, no es para tanto. Dicen que solo te pueden romper el corazón una vez, tú ya lo tenías roto. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deslice mi mano por la perilla. Temblaba tanto que la misma perilla hacia ruiditos raros. Abrí.

Él estaba recargado en la puerta. Cuando esta estuvo considerablemente abierta pude verlo hacia abajo. Su carita tan hermosa. ¡Dios! ¿No podías ayudarme al menos con que fuera feo?

—Hola. —Hablo con calma.

Hice mi mejor intento por sonreír. No había pasado nada, él no debía explicarme nada… Lo mire, en mi mejor intento por parecer normal y tranquila. Él estaba serio me miro también. —¿Puedo pasar? —Comenzó a levantarse.

¡Noooo! Grito una voz muy dentro de mí. —Cla… claro. —Exteriorice. Camine al centro de la habitación y espere que me siguiera. Era una habitación muy básica, solo la recamara con un par de sillones y el baño. Yo me acerque al sillón más próximo a la ventana.

—Hinata. No es lo… —¿lo que tú piensas? —No quiero que… —¿lo mal interpretes? ¡Ja! El viejo cuento. Poquito más y rodaba los ojos.

—Está bien. No pasa nada. —Dije tranquila. —No es como si tuvieras que darme explicaciones o algo así… —Me reí. —Ni que fuéramos novios o algo similar…

Se alejó como si hubiera recibido un golpe y sus ojos casi se desorbitaron, en seguida comenzó a caminar en mi dirección. —Hinata. —Me miro a los ojos. Yo trague el nudo de mi garganta con dificultad. —Yo. Estoy. Enamorado. De. Ti.

Enamorado.

Enamorado.

Enamorado.

Enamorado.

Enamorado.

Dijo:

La palabra empezó a rebotar en mi cabeza de lado a lado, en todas las direcciones posibles, casi me sentía mareada.

¿Entonces porque beso a otra chica? Una de mis neuronas, la más lista, fue quien lo pregunto, estaba tan o más indignada que yo misma. Al parecer también dije la pregunta en voz alta.

Me vio extrañado, seguro preguntándose por que hacia las preguntas como si fuera una persona más, que observaba todo a la distancia. No me altere, ni intente modificar mi pregunta.

Casi sonrió, pero al verme seria se corrigió y mejor suspiro algo resignado. Comenzó, lo que quise catalogar como una explicación. —Yo no quería besarla. —Dijo tranquilo. —No la bese… —Rectifico. —Ella me beso a mí.

Arrugue la frente. Claro, ella lo beso… Él es inocente…

—¿Por qué no me crees? —alzo la voz un poco, pero no me gritaba, seguía tranquilo. —¡Ya habíamos aclarado que no soy un mentiroso! —¡Oh! ¿Eso casi fue un tono acusatorio?

»Cuando vi algo pelirrojo corriendo hacia mí pensé que era Karin y la recibí. Y… ¡está bien!, me tarde en darme cuenta de que no era ella, pero no significa que yo haya querido eso. —Sus manos y gesticulaciones eran grandes y exagerados como cada vez que hablaba con él, solo que ahora tenía un nudo tan grande y feo en mi estómago que no podía notar lo lindo que me parecía eso.

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas con lo de «no soy un mentiroso». Era cierto, no lo era. Nunca decía o hacia algo que no quería… Entre cerré mis ojos en su dirección. —Nunca haces nada que no quieras hacer ¿cierto?

—¡Cierto! —Después de medio segundo se dio cuenta del doble sentido que tenían sus palabras. —¡No la bese!

Dio un par de pasos más en mi dirección, yo no podía moverme, por que como dije me retenía el sillón. —No. La. Bese.

Remarco palabra por palabra, como su fuera una niña boba que necesitaba que le explicaran con manzanas la situación. Si, esa fue otra neurona molesta y dolida.

—Vale, te creo. —dije seria.

—¿Vale, te creo? —Elevo una ceja. —Te fuiste corriendo y simplemente dices ¿Vale, te creo? —La incredulidad y el sarcasmo competían por empañar su voz.

—No me fui corriendo. —Me defendí. —Solo… te di espacio.

Me dirigió su mirada de "sí, claro…"

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera entonces? —Mi voz se elevó sin mi consentimiento.

—No sé… ¿quedarte? Eso habría sido una buena opción. —Parecía que el sarcasmo le había ganado en carrera a la incredulidad. Naruto no era sarcástico, pero cuando se ponía así, yo tenía ganas de… ¿besarlo? Ok, mis sentimientos estaban desordenados, ya habíamos hablado de eso.

Suspire derrotada. —No quise ver eso. —Desvié la mirada.

Me miró fijamente unos minutos. —Lo sé. —El sarcasmo se había ido. Ahora tenía ese tono con el que conseguía que los gatitos bajaran de los árboles directos a sus brazos. —A mí no me gusto ver a ese tipo gritándote y diciendo tonterías. Yo… —Se acercó más a mí. —Pero yo no me fui cuando paso eso… —¿El tono acusatorio otra vez?

—¡Yo no lo bese!

—¡Yo tampoco!

Si esa hubiera sido una competencia de gritos, estoy muy segura de que habría sido un empate.

Miro al techo, como si pidiera al cielo paciencia para poder hablar con la mujer necia que tenía enfrente. —Hinata. Yo, no la bese. Yo, estoy enamorado de ti. Y… ¿Cómo puedes decir ahora que no te tengo que dar explicaciones por que no somos novios? ¡Estamos más allá de eso!

Ahora resulta. —¿A si?

—¡Sí! —Me grito. —Y sé que tú lo sabes. No puedes no saberlo. No puedes no sentirlo. Sé que lo sientes. —Para estas alturas se encontraba a menos de medio paso de mí. —Hinata, ¿Tú lo sientes? —Susurro. —Sé que lo sientes.

No sabía que decir. ¿Qué si lo sentía? Pues… si, lo sentía. Pero eso fue antes de verlo con esa sanguijuela roja.

—Digo la verdad y lo sabes. No quise besar a esa chica. —Alargo su mano para tocar mi mejilla.

Mi mirada se fijó en sus ojos. Estaba atrapada. Atrapada una vez más. —Lo sé. —Trague el nudo enorme que tenía en la garganta. —Yo también lo siento. —Dije en un susurro involuntario. Me había hipnotizado o algo.

—¿Sí? —Me pregunto, en un susurro emocionado. Me sonrió. Por primera vez desde que entro a mi habitación. —Lo sientes. —Reafirmo.

—Sí. —Era verdad. Lo sentía. No sabía muy bien lo que era, pero teníamos algo especial. Y lo sabía. Lo sentía en el modo en que me hablaba. La vida me parecía más liviana si estaba a su lado. Y justo en ese momento lo sentí con mayor intensidad. Viéndolo todas mis penas se iban. Incluso las que lo involucraban a él con pelirrojas.

Deslizo su mano de mi mejilla a mi cuello, se acercó más a mí. El aire comenzó a escasear a mí alrededor, respiraba con dificultad. Inclino su rostro en mi dirección. Si, si, si, bésame. Lo necesitaba.

No me beso. Su rostro quedo flotando enfrente del mío, esperando que yo diera el siguiente paso tal vez. Me miraba serio y expectante. Estire mi mano para delinear su rostro también. Mi labio inferior fue mordido por mis dientes para poder contrarrestar las ansias de sentir su boca en la mía.

Rayos. No iba a besarme. No lo haría. Estaba esperando que lo hiciera yo. Que tramposo. En mi cabeza mis neuronas discutían acaloradamente. "Yo le creo" "Yo también, pero que sea el quien nos bese". Si esperaba a que estas locas se pusieran de acuerdo jamás iba a suceder nada. Me aventure. Lo bese.

Me recibió con tanto agrado. Su mano me sostuvo por detrás de la cabeza, evitando que me alejara más de lo puramente necesario. La otra comenzó a hacer círculos imaginarios en mi cuello. El beso fue cobrando tanta intensidad, que sentí que caía en un abismo sin fondo, deje de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies. Quise abrir los ojos, quise ver la habitación, asegurarme de que no estaba flotando, pero Naruto y sus labios no me dejaron.

—Desde que te vi la primera vez. En el accidente de Kurama. No quería soltarte. —Abrí los ojos mientras él hablaba entre jadeos, de alguna manera los papeles se habían intercambiado y era ahora el quien estaba a lado del sillón, mientras yo… yo estaba casi a horcajadas sobre él. —Eres tan bella. Cuando te lo dije, me lleno de frustración que no me creyeras. —Su brazo derecho me rodeaba la cintura y el izquierdo seguía en mi cuello, masajeando, acariciando… —Al día siguiente me sorprendí deseando estar contigo. Deseando que estuvieras a mi lado en todo lo que hacía. De todas las cosas que ha hecho Kurama desde que está conmigo, lo que más le agradezco es el haber chocado contigo. De verdad Hinata. Estoy más que enamorado de ti. Me encantas.

Empecé a reír. —Corrección. Me atropello.

—Hmp. Detalles. —Hizo un ademan con su mano.

¡Oh! Suficiente. ¿Había persona más linda en el universo que Naruto? LO DUDO.

—¿Naruto?

—Dime… —Su voz. ¿Había alguien en el universo con una voz más varonil y cálida? Sus ojos estaban por completo en mí. Me veían con dulzura.

—Yo… —Vamos, vamos, vamos Hinata. Sé valiente. —Me he enamorado de ti también. —su sonrisa se volvió enorme. —Sé que dije que no… que no… que no somos novios… pero… ¿Quieres… —me aclare la garganta. Hinata tu puedes. —¿Quieres serlo?

Frunció el ceño. Confusión lleno su rostro. —¿Me preguntas si quiero ser tu novio? —dijo, como si fuera una frase que debía descifrar.

—¿Ss… si? —La duda invadió mi voz.

Al parecer se enfrasco en una conversación con él mismo, o tal vez sus neuronas estaban locas igual que las mías y no sabía quién prestar atención. Miro el techo un rato. —Sí… bueno… —Regreso su mirada a mí. —El hecho de… no supieras que ya éramos me ofende. Pero el que me lo estés pidiendo ahora es…

—¿Te ofende? —Lo interrumpí.

—Me ofende. —Hablo serio. —Hinata. Nadie había conocido a mis padres antes. —Nego y suspiro. —Por favor, no les digas que no sabías que eras mi novia.

Empecé a reír. No lo pude controlar. —¿Es en serio?

—¡Claro que es en serio!

—Vale. —dije entre risas.

—Solo para aclarar —dijo. —Somos novios. No tengas duda de eso.

—Bien.

Me beso de nuevo. Ambos brazos me rodeaban ahora y me pegaban a su cuerpo. Casi podía sentir como cierta parte de su anatomía estaba despierta. No quise hondar mucho en esa sensación, por más placentera que fuera.

—Me gustas tanto Hinata. Todo de ti me gusta.

Le sonreí —¿Todo?

Sus manos empezaron a colarse debajo de mi blusa, pero no iban más allá… Acaricio con su nariz mi cuello… —Todo... —Me respondió en un susurro.

—Creo que nos hace falta conocernos más. —Pensativa pero sin salir de mi realidad, solté ese comentario.

Me apretó contra su cuerpo, sus manos acariciando mi piel y recorriendo mi espalda. —Creo lo mismo. —Su tono juguetón y sugestivo.

Me sonroje, pero entre risas nerviosas pude responderle. —No hablaba de eso. —Aproveche también para darle un golpecito con la mano en la espalda.

Me separo de él sonriendo coqueto. —Sí, bueno, yo tampoco. —guiñó.

Aun no sacaba las manos de mi blusa pero volvían a estar quitas en mi cintura. Me acerco a su cara. —¿Sabes? Sí hay algo que no me gusta.

Millones de alarmas sonaron en mi cabeza, intente controlar mi cara de pánico. —¿Qué?

—Hay veces en las que estamos hablando y siento que no me dices lo que piensas en realidad… que te guardas cosas… —Su mirada fija en la mía. Sus ojos azules consumiéndome.

—¿Qué tal que… lo que pienso no es bueno?

—Nada en el mundo puede solo clasificarse como bueno o malo. —Me dijo con ternura.

¿En verdad no se podía? Porque yo completamente lo había clasificado a él en el lado bueno.

—¿Tienes algo para decirme?

—¿Quién era la chica?

—¿Por qué piensas que la conozco?

Solo incline mi rostro. Era evidente que se conocían.

—Se llama Amaru. Salimos hace tiempo.

Oh, un balde de agua fría me habría sorprendido menos.

—¿Qué paso cuando me fui?

—Nada. Solo me separe de ella y salí a buscarte. ¿A dónde fuiste?

—No sé… mis pies se movieron solos. —Eso quería decir… —¿No estuviste en tu fiesta?

Nego.

—Lo lamento.

Entre cerro los ojos. —¿El qué?

—Haberme ido.

—No Hinata, discúlpame tu a mí, yo… mi excusa es muy tonta, aunque es cierta. Amaru, no midió las consecuencias.

—¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

—Bueno después de buscarte y darme cuenta que no llegaría a ningún lado, regrese aquí y le pedí a la recepcionista que me avisara cuando regresaras. —Se rio. —Me hubiera gustado ser un poco más dramático y romántico para recuperarte.

—El que me siguieras ya es un gesto muy romántico. ¿Quieres volver a la fiesta?

Pensativo miro por la ventana que estaba cerca al sillón. —No, no quiero. Vallamos a conocer el lugar ¿sí?

—Si…

Me apretó una vez más contra él antes de bajarme de su regazo y encaminarnos a la salida…

—¿Naruto?

—¿Uh?

Sonreí… —Nada...


	9. REMITENTE DESCONOCIDO

**CAPITULO 9**

 **REMITENTE DESCONOCIDO**

Después de todo lo sucedido en El Rayo, Naruto y yo nos denominamos como novios fijos, para toda la eternidad… Sí claro…

Bueno lo importante aquí es que él es mi novio.

A pesar de eso no todo es felicidad… No quise ahondar en el tema de la chica besucona, pero es algo que me persigue… y ya sé ustedes dirán, relájate y no seas tan dramática. Pero siento que algo no está bien, que algo no está correcto.

Analizo las cosas una y otra y otra vez, la veo a ella colgada de su cuello, a él con sus ojos cerrados para abrirlos 3 segundos después viéndome perdidos, y ella de nuevo con su sonrisa grande y casi inocente. Como si no lo hubiera hecho con malicia, como si fuera lo que se esperaba de ella. ¿Me entienden?

Siento que hay gato en cerrado, dicen que nosotras las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido ¿no?, me gustaría equivocarme.

También me gustaría, no haber caído rendida a Naruto cuando llego a mi habitación y haber saciado mis dudas. Pero igual, no es algo que debería hacer ¿cierto?, me refiero a ese dicho de "Lo que no paso en tu año no te hace daño", y aunque el beso pasó en mi año, su relación con ella no, entonces… cierra el libro Hinata…

—Ya deja de darle vueltas Hina… —Sakura me mira desde el extremo contrario de la mesa.

—No. —La voz decidida de Ino. —Nada de eso, si no estás segura, investiga. Es tu derecho.

Sakura y Tenten ríen. —¿Mi derecho?

—¡Claro! Hinata, debes saber en qué te estas metiendo. Hasta ahora todo ha estado bien… ya sabes "hakuna matata…" Se ve como un chico amable y normal, pero ningún chico normal es tan lindo. Esa es la verdad.

—¿De qué hablas loca? ¿En serio tú eres la psicóloga?

—Porque soy la psicóloga es que lo digo.

—Ok, ok… dejen el tema. —Tenten intenta calmar los ánimos. —Mira Hina, no sé si los chicos sean por naturaleza, lindos o no, pero si tu corazón no se siente seguro, habla con él. Es la mejor manera de salir de dudas. No creo que te vaya a ocultar nada.

No, claro que no… ¿por qué lo haría…?

Hace unas dos semanas recibí un mensaje de Toneri, al parecer no sirvió de nada que lo pusiera en la lista negra, se consiguió un nuevo celular.

 _"_ _De verdad eres tonta, no puedo creer que caigas en las mentiras de ese idiota."_

Para ser sincera, no me consta que lo haya mandado Toneri, porque como ya he dicho, fue un número desconocido el remitente de tal acusación. Entonces puede ser que el idiota del que habla no sea Naruto, tal vez habla de alguien más, tal vez, era para otra chica, ¿cierto?

Después de la disputa en El Rayo, Naruto ha tenido más eventos, muchos de los cuales me he perdido por el trabajo o la escuela, no todos se realizan en fin de semana lamentablemente, por lo que no lo he visto lo suficiente como para preguntarle algo. Aunque… ¿Qué se supone que le pregunte? ¿Naruto has estado mintiendo?

Y en todo caso, como se supone que Toneri sabría si Naruto me miente o no. No se conocen…

O

 _Hinata, estaré en casa hoy. ¿Nos vemos? N_

Día 32 de ser novios. Este mensaje me hace completamente el día.

 _¡Síííííííííííí! :D H_

O

Al salir del trabajo, volé, de verdad, parecía que el edificio se quemaba o algo, creo que asuste a varios compañeros, pero no puede evitarlo. No verlo por tanto tiempo es agonizante.

Ni siquiera di un asentimiento de cabeza a Kotetsu, ¿o era Izumo?, ni idea, la puerta se abrió y me dedique a estrellarme contra el hermoso y ancho pecho de mi rubio novio.

—Hola… parece que alguien me extraño ¿eh?

Lo abrace tan fuerte que puede haberle roto un par de costillas, pero él no se quejó, se dedicó a arroparme con sus brazos y a burlarse de mi (al parecer) poca sutileza para disimular cuanto lo extrañe.

—No, claro que no. ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—Eh solo lo dije, con la esperanza de que así hubiera sido… —Risas y más risas salieron de su boca. —Yo también te he extrañado mucho Hinata.

—Eso es bueno.

—Vamos, tenemos que ponernos al día. —Se separó un poco, solo un poco de mí, lo suficiente para poder caminar y continuar abrazados. —¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien… —La verdad, he estado mal, con los ánimos por los suelos, y sin ganas de despertar en las mañanas, pero hoy, justo hoy, justo en este momento, siento que la vida es lo más maravilloso. Hoy me siento genial. —¿Tú?

—Bien también, aunque extrañándote horrores. Pero parece que ya podré descansar un tiempito.

—¿Si? —Ojala algún día pueda moderar un poco mi tono entusiasmado cuando se trata de hablar con él.

Me aprieta contra él y me mira. —Sí. —Su sonrisa, es tan bella.

Al entrar a su auto, antes de abrocharse el cinturón, su teléfono suena. Hace un gesto de confusión y responde dubitativo. —¿Sí?

No escucho que le dicen, pero su cara de confusión se convierte en una mueca molesta. —No tengo tiempo para esto. —No lo grita, pero lo dice con firmeza, seguido de eso cuelga la llamada.

—¿Quién era? —Le pregunto bajito.

—Nadie. —dice. Enciende el carro y arranca. No habla por un rato.

—¿Y… cómo te fue en las competencias?

Gira un poco su rostro e intenta sonreír. —Todo estuvo muy tranquilo y bien. Aunque en la Ola quede segundo, Lee, estuvo sorprendente, pero si paso a la competencia de la Nube.

—¿Lee?

—Cejotas. Ya lo has visto.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. —Antes de ver a la chica pelirroja.

O

El día termino, con Naruto besándome antes de volver a mi casa en mi pequeño escarabajo.

Al entrar en mi habitación. Ya no recordaba el incidente de la llamada o el mensaje de remitente desconocido. Me quede dormida, tan feliz, plena, contenta…

Al despertar, tenía tres mensajes nuevos en mi buzón.

 _"_ _Ya regreso… pregúntale por mí."_

 _"_ _O pregúntame a mí, yo te digo."_

 _"_ _Si no le preguntas a nadie, aun hare porque te enteres…"_

¿Qué rayos?

Inmediatamente sentí un hueco en mi estómago. ¿Quién es el bromista?

 _"_ _Toneri, deja de jugar. No estoy interesada en nada que tengas para decir." H_

Antes de pensarlo correctamente, mis dedos se dispararon en la pantalla de mi teléfono.

 _"_ _Jaja ¿Toneri? Otro idiota."_

Ok, no quiero ser paranoica, pero esta situación ya estaba poniéndose bastante… perturbadora. ¿Quién demonios manda los mensajes?

Dice que ya regreso. Tal vez si se refiere a Naruto. ¿Cómo sabe que Naruto volvió? Y cómo demonios le preguntare por el autor de los mensajes si no sé de quién rayos se trata. ¿Podría llamar a Toneri y directamente preguntarle a él?

Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. ¿Podría ser la pelirroja? ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

O

Pase el día en la escuela en blanco. Literal, esos mensajes me han alterado las emociones. Aún ahora, camino al trabajo, no puedo deshacerme de esas ideas. Debe ser Toneri. Tiene que ser él.

La chica en cuestión ni siquiera tiene mi número. Y Toneri sí. El idiota seguro compro un nuevo aparato solo para molestar. Y sabe que Naruto regreso, porque… porque… Pues porque sí. Debe tener alguna manera de saberlo.

O

Nuevamente nos vimos en la noche. Corrimos y estuvimos un rato juntos.

—Oye Naruto…

—¿Mhh?

Nos encontrábamos tendidos en el parque, junto al circuito donde acabábamos de correr.

—Esa niña del Rayo.

—¿Mhh?

Me aclare la garganta. —¿Có… como se llama?

—¿Amaru?

—Ah sí ella… Esa chica tal vez te extraña… ¿aun? —Podría ser que mi comentario pegaba, ¿verdad?, podría resultar que la chica aun lo acosa y ha empezado con el hostigamiento conmigo para dejarlo libre para ella ¿no?

—mmm —lo medito un tiempo pequeño. —¿Por qué quieres hablar de ella?

Porque hay un maniático enviándome mensajes, de lo que no tengo ni la más remota idea, y no sé cómo manejarlos. —Supongo, que… es importante saber esas cosas, así funcionan las relaciones ¿no?

—¿Hablando de los ex? —Aunque quiera parecer serio, sé que se burla de lo que digo.

—Sí, o sea podemos hablar del pasado. Lo hemos hecho.

Me sonríe ladino. —Claro. Entonces… ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Pues lo que paso con esta chica. La razón por la que terminaron… —juego con mis dedos antes de seguir. —¿Hace cuánto tiempo paso? —Aunque lo dije en un diminuto tono, estoy segura de que me escucho.

Su semblante risueño y relajado se tensa un poco. —Umm, ella… cuando… —aclara su garganta y gira su posición para mirarme. —Amaru, fue mi novia hace mucho tiempo. La conocí en las competencias, practica motocross también. —Espero haber disimulado, mi sorpresa al escuchar eso. Parece que sí, ya que él sigue hablando si ninguna inmutación. —No tiene mucho que terminamos, aunque casi no nos veíamos. —¿Eh? —Estamos en diferentes categorías, —Responde mi duda muda. —con los entrenamientos y las competencias, no teníamos mucho tiempo para estar juntos.

Aja, solo que esa respuesta no me resuelve ninguna duda. —¿Pero terminaron bien?

—¿Cómo bien? —frunce el ceño. —Terminamos.

—Sí, me refiero… ¿sin rencores? ¿Son amigos aún?

—¡Ah! —Me sonríe de nuevo. —Creo que siempre lo seremos. Mira, —me toma de la mano y me hace mirarlo directo a los ojos. —sé que te llevaste una mala impresión, el día que la viste. Pero es una buena chica. Ella no sabía que estaba contigo, y solo hizo algo que era común entre nosotros.

—Pero ya habían terminado. —Levante mi ceja involuntariamente.

—Sí, ya lo habíamos hecho, pero nuestra relación era así. No teníamos reglas y cuando terminamos, fue… lo que quiero decir es, que no debes preocuparte. No volverá a pasar. Ella sabe que estoy contigo ahora y lo respeta.

¿Cómo sabes? Quise preguntarle.

—¿Hinata?

—Está bien. Emm, ¡Oye! Mi hermana quiere conocerte. —Hinata no huyas y resuelve tus dudas.

Hizo un gesto con su cara como asimilando lo que decía o saliendo del tema pasado. No sé. —Genial. ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando quieras.

—Planearemos algo ¿sí?, Pero ahora, por más difícil que nos parezca, te tienes que ir.

Suspire. Ya era tarde. Caminamos de regreso a mi escarabajo. Me subí, moví mi mano en despedida desde dentro.

—Hasta mañana bonita. No olvides avisarme cuando llegues ¿sí?

Con un asentimiento y una sonrisa vacilante arranque el automóvil y me aleje. Él se quedó atrás, mirándome.

O

—Entonces… ya que puedes descartar que la tal Amaru este loca y te envíe mensajes frenéticamente.

—Eso creo…

—Supongo que después de todo, Toneri es el sospechoso número uno.

—Si…

—No te escuchas convencida. —Encuentro maravillosa, la facilidad con la que Ino puede comer y hablar a destajo.

—No lo estoy. Pero debe ser él. Quien sino. —Mastica y de repente su expresión cambia a una de total emoción.

—Pero que tonta. ¡Llamemos!

—Pero sabría que soy yo.

—Si solo lo compró para llamarte a ti sí. Pero los de los call centers, tienen todos los números telefónicos del universo quien sabe de dónde. Llamo, digo que soy de…

—¡MoviViento!

—¡Sí! Y lo invito a cambiarse de compañía y así le saco el nombre.

Oye, esa es una buena idea. Sabía qué hacía bien en comentarle a Ino. —¿Pero de dónde llamaras?

—Ummm… le diré a mi novio que me preste su celular en la tarde.

—Pero si se queda registrado. ¿No podría ser contraproducente?

—Cierto. Tienes razón Hina. No nos queda de otra más que conseguir un teléfono desechable.

—¿Eso existe?

—Hay mi Hina, pues claro que si… ¿De qué planeta eres que no sabes de eso? —Saca su móvil y lo pone en altavoz. —Shikaaaa…

Una voz muy aburrida se escucha por el auricular. —¿Qué sucede Ino?

—Amor, necesito un teléfono desechable. ¿Me lo consigues porfiiiiis?

—Hmp… problemática.

—Gracias amor te amo. —Sonrió ante la voz empalagosa de Ino. La seguridad con la que habla. Cómo pide las cosas. Es de admirarse.

Se escucha como resopla la contraparte de mi buena amiga. —Vale, vale… ya me lo cobrare después…

—Shikaaa, estas en el altavoz. ¡Compórtate! —A pesar del regaño, es ella la que estalla en carcajadas. —Bye.

—Adiós problemática.

Ino sigue riendo, aunque ha disminuido la intensidad. —Asunto resuelto. En cuento lo tenga llamaremos.

O

Los malditos mensajes no desisten. Pero Ino me prometió que tendría el aparatito mañana.

Por el momento, como ella misma dijo, Amaru ha quedado descartada. No está loca, de hecho cuando la vi me dio toda la impresión de ser una chica buena, y con lo que dijo Naruto de ella lo corrobore, o eso quiero pensar.

O

—¡Hinata!

—Shh Ino… El señor Obito, acaba de llegar.

—Hay, tú que te fijas en cosas sin importancia. Obito Uchiha, es el hombre más buena onda del mundo empresarial.

—Vale pues, ¿Qué paso?

—Ya lo tengo, —me muestra el aparatejo, y lo arroja en mi dirección, hago un esfuerzo por atraparlo y que no choque con el suelo. Ino siempre tan brusca.

—¿No se supone que marcarias tú?

—Lo hare, en la comida. Solo vine a decirte, no sirves para los cuchicheos, ni para crear atmosfera de misterio ¿eh?

—Sabes que no.

—Bueno no importa. Afortunadamente yo estoy aquí para sacarte del apuro. Guárdalo. —Hace una inclinación de barbilla hacia el celular. —En la comida marcaremos y sabremos de una vez por todas quien es el maldito que te acosa. —Seguido de su discurso hace una risa, que intenta ser tétrica y malvada. Lo que ocasiona que Obito salga de su oficina.

—Ah Ino eres tú. Pensé que la señorita Hyuuga sufría cambios bruscos de personalidad. —Me guiña el ojo y vuelve a entrar en su oficina.

—¡Lo ves! —Decimos al unísono. Yo obviamente indignada por la interrupción a mi jefe e Ino, obviamente feliz con su actuación y demostración de que Obito Uchiha, es el tipo más relajado en el mundo empresarial.

Ambas reímos en voz baja, Ino se retira y yo me quedo con los pendientes del día para su realización.

Al llegar la hora de comida, la rubia casi me arrastra fuera de las instalaciones. —Hay mujer, ¿no ves que podríamos estar siendo seguidas y monitoreadas?

—¿En serio Ino? ¿De verdad?

Estalla en risas, como es su costumbre. —Vamos a comer ya. ¿Qué sería de ti Hinata Hyuuga sin mi poder para controlar crisis?

—No tengo la más remota idea. —Lo mejor con Ino siempre es darle por su lado. No me mal entiendan, me cae muy bien, ha demostrado ser una buena amiga, pero si algo he aprendido es… no le lleves la contraría, porque aunque lo diga jugando, te va a rebatir hasta que logre que le des la razón. ¿Por qué cansarnos y provocar sus monólogos interminables?

—Exactamente. —Dice petulante.

Nos encerramos en su carro y rápida como rayo Ino marca el número en cuestión. Lo pone en altavoz. El celular timbra tres veces antes de que recibamos respuesta.

—¿Hola? —Una voz, extrañamente conocida se deja escuchar.

—Hola, buen día, mi nombre es Keiko Lee, le llamo de MoviViento, ¿Con quién tengo el gus… —antes de que Ino terminara de hablar, la llamada fue interrumpida, por la misma persona a quien llamábamos. —to?... Idiota… ¿Qué le pasa?

—Ino…

—¿Si era ese estúpido de Toneri?

—No.

—¿No? ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, estoy… no era Toneri.

Los ojos de Ino se desorbitan. —Y… ¿Sabes quién es?

—Eso creo, pero… no entiendo… ¿Por qué él me enviaría esos mensajes?

—Hay mujer… siempre diciendo que no sirves para el suspenso, y ahora es que pretendes funcionar. ¡No! Ya dime. ¿Quién es?

—Creo… su voz… su voz era muy parecida a…

—¿A quién Hina?

—A… Kiba…


	10. EL FELICES POR SIEMPRE NO EXISTE

**CAPITULO 10**

 **ESA ES LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE EL "FELICES POR SIEMPRE" NO EXISTE**

—¿Y quién demonios es Kiba?

O

Había pasado un tiempo largo sin saber de él, y si, sinceramente yo ya no lo recordaba. Así que saber que él, era el responsable de los mensajes, no hizo otra cosa que no fuera desconcertarme.

Kiba, el mensajero de Otsutsuki, el chico que se supone fue un intento de amigo. Kiba Inuzuka. ¿Cómo podría el saber algo de Naruto? Obviamente sabía que lo de Toneri había, terminado pero… ¿Cómo podría seguir al tanto de mi vida privada? Aunque, más importante aún. ¿Por qué él tendía motivos para molestarme a mí?

La última vez que hablamos, entiendo que tal vez exagere, le colgué y el solo quería saber cómo estaba ¿cierto? Pero la cosa termino ahí. El, si me estuvo enviando más mensajes, que no respondí, porque, para ser sincera y aunque me llamen paranoica sentía que cualquier cosa que el pudiera decirme, se iba a incrustar directamente en la herida abierta que había dejado Toneri. De hecho sentía que lo hacía con toda la intención de herirme. Lo sé paranoia… paranoia…

Cuando conocí a Naruto y Toneri desapareció de mi mapa, lo hizo Kiba también, alguien con quien solo conviví escasos tres meses y que solo me recordaba el dolor del engaño de Toneri no era necesario en mi vida.

O

Kiba… Kiba… Kiba…

—Hola… Lamento llegar tarde… toc toc ¿Hinata?

—Ah… Hola… —Enfoque mi vista para mirar esos cielos que tiene por ojos mi rubio favorito.

—¿Dónde andabas? —Sonrió.

—¿Cómo?

—Te veías a kilómetros de distancia. ¿Sucede algo? —Su semblante se ensombreció cuando tarde en responder más de lo que debí.

Suspire inconscientemente. —Nada. No sucede nada.

Me miro dudoso. —No me gusta cuando te guardas las cosas. —Reprocho.

—¿Tu nunca te guardas nada? —Le pregunte, aunque de nuevo, era un acto más involuntario que otra cosa. El problema de Kiba no paraba de darme vueltas. Y Naruto, no podía estarme ocultando nada. «Él no era así». Me lo repetía día y noche. «Naruto, no es esa persona. Naruto no miente. Naruto es sincero.»

Pero los mensajes de Kiba, no paraban.

—Supongo que todos nos guardamos algo. Pero si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntar, eso sirve.

Claro preguntar. Lo había pensado muchas veces, solo no quería que él lo mal interpretara. No quería que pensara que podía dudar de él y no encontraba la manera de poder plantar mi incógnita. —Tú siempre eres sincero. —Lo mire y le sonreí.

Levanto su mano y delineo mi rostro. —Siempre trato de serlo.

—Últimamente me han llegado un… una serie de mensajes extraños.

—¿Cómo extraños? —Me pregunto confuso.

—Sí, no estoy segura de quien sean. Pensé que podía ser Toneri. Por la última vez que lo vi… que lo vimos.

—¿Qué dicen los mensajes?

—Que alguien me miente y que le pregunte por él.

—¿Eh? —Hizo una mueca, haciendo evidente que no comprendía lo que acababa de decir. —¿Piensas que yo te miento?

—No. —Conteste natural, porque así era. No tenía la más pequeña duda o desconfianza a Naruto. —Solo quisiera entender por qué me mandan esos mensajes. Pensé que tal vez Amaru, aun te extrañaba y mandaba los mensajes para molestar o re… recuperarte… pero, ahora dudo mucho que sea ella.

—Yo tampoco creo que ella hiciera algo así. Pero… —Con recelo, me dirigió la mirada. —Algo me dice que —apunto con su dedo en mi dirección, —tienes idea de quién envía los mensajes.

—S… sí. —La duda me invadió una vez más, podría no ser Kiba, podría ser alguien con la misma voz, podría hacer más grande el problema de lo que era, tal vez solo debería bloquear a la persona en cuestión y seguir con mi vida. ¿Qué importa lo demás?

—¿Y? —Me miro expectante, esperando la respuesta…

—No sé si sea buena idea…

—Tal vez si me cuentas las cosas podemos resolverlo juntos. —Lo mire, y sonreía. La misma sonrisa que lograba milagros, que hacia bajar a los gatitos asustados y que inflaba mi corazón volviéndome lela en automático

Saque mi celular y se lo mostré. —Son esos.

Tomo el celular y empezó a leer mensaje por mensaje, incluyendo la contestación que hice en aquella ocasión. —¿Quién piensas que es?

—Ino llamo el otro día y me pareció que era la voz de un chico con el que trabajaba… Kiba

—Kiba…

—Sí, es un chico que trabaja en Otsutsuki, pero no entiendo… no tendría razón de ser.

—Si eso piensas, tal vez no es el.

Era su voz. Quise decirle, pero no dije nada.

—Tal vez es un tipo que solo quiere molestar. Tal vez si es Toneri.

—Ta… tal vez.

—No le tomes importancia a eso. La gente siempre molesta por molestar.

—Cierto.

Tomo mi mano y cambio en automático a entusiasta y animado. —¡Corramos!

—Vale. —Me levante y solté su mano para estirar los músculos. —Eh… ¿Naruto? ¿Tú no conoces a Kiba verdad?

Me miro detenidamente. —Tal vez si, conozco muchas personas.

Eso no me pareció una respuesta contundente, todo lo contrario, dejaba demasiadas dudas al aire… Por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo. Dude de lo que dijo. No quise que eso durara, me regañe por pensar esas cosas. No era momento de entrar a la paranoia. Naruto había demostrado ser un chico diferente. Un chico confiable. Aléjense ideas idiotas. Ese fantasmita de mi pasado que había aprendido a la mala y a golpes secos, no podía seguir siendo mi compañero en pensamientos. Ya no debería escucharlo.

O

—Hina. Tienes una llamada de un tal Kiba Inuzuka.

—¿Kiba? Pa… pásamelo.

—Ook… —Sakura me contesto no muy segura y transfirió la llamada.

—Bu… bueno…

—Hola Hinata. Mucho tiempo sin saber de ti. ¿Cómo estás?

—Ki… Kiba, hola, bien gra… gracias. —Me hubiera gustado quitarme el tartamudeo, pero hablar con Kiba me ponía muy nerviosa. Estaba temblando y sentía como mi corazón se precipitaba desde un acantilado cada dos por tres. —¿Tu?

—Yo estoy de maravilla. Quería invitarte a salir. ¿Qué te parece, este fin de semana? Podríamos ponernos al corriente de las cosas, nuestras vidas. Te extraño. —Kiba, hablaba jovial y divertido, relajado, como quien no tiene nada que esconder, como si no fuera un doble agente que fingía ser el mejor amigo del universo, y mandaba mensajes con la finalidad de destruir. —¿Qué dices?

¿Qué digo? No, pues… pues… —Amm creo que tengo que checarlo. Tal vez este ocupada este fin.

—¿En el refugio? ¡Puedo ir a ayudarte! —Era mi imaginación o de repente este tipo era el más entusiasta del universo.

Viéndolo en perspectiva, en la casa de las bestias no estaríamos solos nunca, tal vez no sería malo, y así podría salir de las sospechas. —Eh, claro, si… si qui… quieres puedes ir a la casa de las bestias con cola.

—Genial. Paso por ti a la escuela o a tu casa.

—¡No!... n… no te preocupes, nos vemos en la casa de las bestias. ¿Sí?

—Emm, bueno, si eso es lo que quieres. Por mi está perfecto. Nos vemos el sábado Hinata. Cuídate mucho.

O

—Sera el sereno… —dijo Ino con incredulidad. —A mí todo este asunto no me convence, y hasta me da miedo. Hay Hina ese Kiba, podría ser de temer.

—¿Tú… ttú crees? —Ino Yamanaka últimamente solo cumplía la función de alimentar mi miedo.

—No es para que te asustes. Te digo Hina… Mira, yo creo que por mucho que vaya a haber otras personas en la dichosa casa esa, deberías llevarme a mí también. Seré tu guardaespaldas, yo te cuidare de sus intenciones y así, no estarán solos nunca y podremos descubrir lo que se trae de una buena vez.

—¿Debería decirle a Naruto?

—¿Qué veras a Kiba? —Mi amiga hizo un curioso puchero. —Eso lo dejo a tu consideración Hina. Pero, si debo decirte que cuando quieres sinceridad, primero debes darla tú.

O

El fin de semana llego muy rápido. Nauro y yo nos vimos como normalmente lo hacíamos, pero no pude decirle que vería a Kiba, no sé, no pude sacar el tema. La culpa me perseguía, sabía que no había nada malo con eso. O mejor dicho me convencía de que no había nada malo.

Ino llego a mi universidad, nos fuimos juntas a la casa de las bestias. Al llegar al lugar Kiba ya se encontraba afuera recargado e su moto.

—Hola Hina.

—Kiba. Hola. Te presento a Ino. —La rubia lo saludo coquetamente, como era su costumbre y su personalidad.

Kiba le sonrió de una manera que no sentí sincera. —Qué bueno que haya tantos que quieran venir a ayudar a los animales.

—¡Los animales son mi vida! —Grito Ino, nada más alejado de la realidad, pero esperaba que esa visita cambiara un poco las ideas de la Yamanaka.

—Entremos. —Dije yo. Al ingresar, encontramos inmediatamente a la señora Chiyo, los presente con ella, quien tomo muy bien la llegada de dos chicos más.

—¿No vendrá hoy ese chico guapo que tienes por novio? —Dijo la ancianita.

—Eh no, no señora. Hoy tiene entrenamiento.

—Es una lástima. Tan buen muchacho que es.

—¿Un nuevo novio Hina? —Kiba, se escuchaba genuinamente sorprendido. Ino me dedico una mirada incrédula y sonrió con altanería.

—Es el mejor novio del mundo. ¿O no Hina? Guapo, atlético, lindo, divertido. —Sabía que Ino lo decía para picar a Inuzuka, pero eso no evitaba que me sintiera incomoda con la situación.

—Eh, si es… bueno. —Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió decir.

—Estaría genial conocerlo. —Dijo Kiba sonriente, parecía sincero, y pude haberle creído, pero sus ojos tenían un destello que me hacía querer alejarme, sentía que Kiba traería dolor a mi vida. Esa sensación no me gustaba.

—Bueno pues, manos a la obra. Aquí está prohibido que alaguen a cualquiera que no sea yo. —Yahiko sonreía y hablaba con autosuficiencia. —anda Hinata, anda, ese Naruto no es más que un chiquillo a lado de mí. —Konan y Nagato reían.

—Claro Yahiko, ahora, por favor, ve a trabajar. —Konan lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo mientras seguía gritando todas las cualidades que lo hacían mejor y más guapo que Naruto.

—Nagato, hijo, enséñale a este muchachito en que te puede ayudar. Hinata, tu quédate con tu amiga e instrúyela ¿sí?

—Si señora.

—Vamos, —dijo Nagato. —¿Kiba verdad?

—Nos vemos después Hina. —Kiba me sonrió y se alejó con Nagato.

O

—Estás pensando lo mismo que yo. No lo niegues.

—¿Qué Kiba se comporta extraño?

—Nooo, que la comida de perro huele espantoso. Hinata ¿cómo puedes pasar tus fines de semana aquí? —Preferí ignorar su comentario con un encogimiento de hombros. —Y bueno, al chico este no lo conozco, pero a leguas se ve que le gustas.

—Sí, eso ya había pasado por mi mente Sherlock… —Me burle un poco.

—Ja, me encanta cuando te pones sarcástica. Lo que quiero decir mi pequeña Hina, es que el chavo tiene royos mentales contigo. Se le ve. Lo tenía todo idealizado.

—Eso sería demasiado Ino.

—¿Tú crees? ¿De verdad lo crees?

O

El día en el refugio pasó sin mayor percance. Al final del día, después de despedirnos, nos comenzamos a retirar.

—Bueno, sí, está un poquito apestoso, pero es muy lindo, me ha gustado, esa es la verdad. ¿Qué tal tú? —Ino se dirigió a Kiba.

—Es un gran lugar. —Se limitó a decir Kiba.

—Mmm súper. —El desgano en la voz de Ino dejaba mucho que desear.

—Hinata ¿Te llevo a tu casa? —Kiba, me sorprendió con su pregunta.

—Emm…

—Hinata quedaste de acompañarme a comprar mi vestido para la fiesta de la empresa.

¡Gracias Ino! —Cierto, temo que no Kiba, gracias. Gracias por venir aquí también.

—No tienes que agradecer. Sé cuánto te importa este lugar. —Me dijo.

—Bueno vayámonos Hina, no hay tiempo que perder. No muchas tiendas cierran tarde.

—Podríamos hablar un momento antes Hinata. Prometo no tardarme. —Agrego esto último mirando a una enojada Ino.

Gire a ver a mi amiga, la cual me dirigió una mirada de: "Vas", asentí y me acerque un poco a Kiba que se alejaba unos cuantos metros de Ino para conseguir privacidad.

—¿Entonces tienes novio?

Asentí. Como si no supieras, pensé. —Sí. —Le respondí un tanto recelosa.

—¿Ya no ves a Toneri?

—Tiene algo de tiempo que no…

Escuche el ruido del motor de un automóvil acercándose, gire mi rostro y me encontré con nada más y nada menos que el Ibiza de Naruto. Se acercaba a toda velocidad. Kiba giro su rostro también. Me pude percatar de la sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios.

Voltee a ver a Ino. Ella tenía cara de no entender nada y de estar completamente sorprendida, y si ella que sabía disimular, se encontraba así, ya podía imaginarme la apariencia que tenía yo.

El automóvil se detuvo y se estaciono muy cerca de nosotros.

—Hinata. —Me miro con recelo, esperando una respuesta o una señal, casi como si esperara un ataque… ¿mío?

—Hola. —La salude titubeante.

—¿Qué pasa? —Me pregunto… ¿espantado? y dedicando una mirada de advertencia a Kiba. Demonios. ¿Era que si se conocían?

—No pasa nada. —Empezaba a sentirme enferma. ¿Qué demonios me estaban ocultando? ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?

—¿No saludas a la familia?

¿Familia? ¿Kiba Inuzuka era familia de Naruto?

—Hinata, te llevare a tu casa. Vamos. —Alargo su brazo para ofrecerme su mano. No la pude tomar.

—Me acompañara a comprar un vestido Uzumaki. ¿No te dijeron que hay que hacer cita para estar con esta chica?

Naruto medio sonrió. —Claro, solo que no pensé… ¿Y si las acompaño?

—Lo siento, pero no. Tiempo de chicas. —Dijo Ino, afortunadamente había recuperado la compostura y volvía a ser la chica relajada y coqueta de siempre.

—¿Hinata?

Gire a ver a Naruto, tenía un rostro atormentado y su mirada… sus ojos no tenían el brillo hermoso con el que los había conocido, el mismo brillo que me mostraba cada vez que estaba conmigo. Había temor, era temor. Tenía miedo.

—Estamos en contacto Hina, no te olvides de mí. —No había olvidado que él estaba cerca, pero escuchar su voz, me hizo salir de los ojos de Naruto, para encontrarme con una sonrisa torcida y autosuficiente. Me miraba a mí, pero no perdía en su totalidad a mi rubio, que se encontraba a un lado de nosotros.

—Cla… claro. Cuídate.

—Vamos niña despídete de tu novio. —Dijo Ino.

Gire mi cuerpo en su totalidad en dirección a Naruto, intente sonreír. Camine unos cuantos pasos a su dirección, el camino en mi dirección también. Al estar uno al frente del otro, sus ojos seguían opacos.

—Te llamo más tarde.

—Ssi… esta bi… bien. —Se acercó más a mi rostro y me dejo un beso en los labios.

Eso no había estado para nada bien.

—¡Hina! —Grito Konan, desde la puerta de la casa. La mire y espere que soltara que sucedía, me hizo señas para que me acercara, camine a ella. —Hay un chico llamando, dice que le urge hablar contigo.

No pude disimular mi confusión. ¿Otro chico?

—Toneri. —Dijo Konan.

Sentí un trago amargo, hoy era el día en que me llovieran piedras.

No lo pensé mucho y respondí la llamada.

—Habla Hinata. —Espete. —Estaba harta de ese sujeto. Y tenía a otros dos ahí afuera, que tenían mucho que explicar. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué tenía que irme? Tenía que exigir que me dieran una explicación.

—Necesito que nos veamos. —Claro, toma una ficha…

—No tengo tiempo.

—Hinata, hablo en serio, nos tenemos que ver.

—¡No quiero! —¡Demonios!

El tono de su voz cambio drásticamente. De pronto era amable. —Me he potado como un imbécil, lo sé. Pero Hinata, necesito que nos veamos. De ser posible hoy.

—Toneri… —Respondí con cansancio, ¿de cuantas maneras le digo que ya no me importa, que no me importa absolutamente nada de lo que tenga que decir?

—No estas entendiendo… —Deje de escuchar lo que decía, de pronto los gritos inundaron mis oídos… solté el teléfono y salí corriendo sin colgar.

Al dar la vuelta, y salir de la casa vi desde la distancia como Naruto y Kiba discutían acaloradamente, algunos golpes se soltaban a destajo. Yahiko y Nagato se acercaron corriendo al par que pelaba a un lado de Ino. Nagato sujeto a Naruto y Yahiko llego a un lado de Kiba para retenerlo por debajo de los brazos. Aun así los gritos no se detuvieron. Sus rostros estaban rojos y coléricos.

Giraron al mismo tiempo cuando me vieron acercarme.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Pregunte. Los mire a ambos. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, pero no dejaría que lo hiciera mi voz. Tenía que ser valiente.

—No pasa nada Hinata. Ve, acompaña a Ino… —Naruto forzaba una sonrisa y me suplicaba con los ojos que me fuera.

La risa de Kiba desato todo el temor que estaba sintiendo. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? —Claro, que se vaya. ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas mentirle?

—Hinata, no lo escuches.

—Hinata, no lo escuches. —El Inuzuka lo imito y burlo de él. —Este tipo es un cretino Hinata. Ha estado jugando contigo todo este tiempo.

—Kiba. ¡Demonios! Ya te lo he explicado. —Naruto grito.

O sea que si lo conoce. —Lo conoces… —Susurre mirando a Naruto con atención. Algo se rompió dentro de mí. —Me mentiste…

Naruto giro el rostro y me vio desde su máxima altura, a mi parecer, o yo estaba cada vez más pequeña. —Hinata. No es lo que piensas.

—Dijiste que no lo conocías. —Reproche.

—No, yo dije que… —Agacho la mirada, como si aceptara la derrota que se avecinaba. —Te mentí. —Regreso a mirarme, para agregar en un susurro. —Pero no por lo que estás pensando, o por lo que sea que diga este idiota. —Miro a Kiba, y sus ojos brillaron nuevamente, unos destellos furiosos.

Kiba rio nuevamente. —Te lo diré yo, Hinata. Este estúpido, ha sido novio de mi prima por años. Por años, aun ahora están juntos.

¿Su prima?

¿Por años?

¿Ahora están juntos?

Se escuchó un grito, como si una bestia lo hubiese soltado. Era Naruto, a Nagato le estaba costando trabajo retenerlo. —Kiba, por Dios. Eso es mentira. —Se soltó del agarre de mi compañero pelirrojo y se acercó tanto a Kiba que temí… —Sí Amaru, lo ha entendido, ¿por qué tú sigues aferrado a eso?

—Amaru lo ha entendido dices… ¿Qué entendió? ¿Qué la engañaste con Hinata? ¿Qué fuiste una basura con ella? ¿La chica que te dio su corazón por años y no dudaste en botar?

—Kiba, cállate de una buena vez. —Bramo Naruto. Estaba tan fúrico.

Yo me sentía perdida. Lo que decía Kiba no podía ser cierto. No podía ser cierto. En verdad, no podía, no debía, no era cierto…

El aire empezó a faltarme. «La chica que te dio su corazón por años y no dudaste en botar» «La engañaste con Hinata» Eso del maldito déjà vu… Dios… Esa chica…

—¡Cállense los dos! —Grito Ino. —Hinata, ¿estás bien?

¿Qué si estaba bien?

O


	11. LA MITAD DE UNA MENTIRA

**LA MITAD DE UNA MENTIRA**

Cuando desperté, reconocí el interior de mi recamara. Todo lo el día anterior había quedado como una pesadilla en mi cabeza, o al menos eso me habría gustado que fuera.

—Ya despertaste.

—¿Hanabi?

Me sonrió. —¿Cómo te sientes?

No supe que responderle.

—Ese chico Naruto te ha estado llamando. —Mi hermanita y su voz entusiasta.

Rememore el evento anterior, aun tan presente en mi mente.

Intente levantarme, la cabeza me daba vueltas, preferí recostarme otra vez. —Me du… duele un poco la cabeza.

El teléfono sonó. —Es Ino. —Dijo mi hermana. —Quieres… —Me entrego el teléfono, para que contestara.

—Hola dormilona. —Escuchar a Ino tan apagada y triste, solo me hizo caer en la miseria más de lo que ya estaba. Mi amiga, siempre alegre, siempre brillando, ¿estaba siendo afectada por los dramas que rodeaban mi vida?

No puedo creerlo. Soy tan patética, no pude terminar de oír la verdad. Saber que Naruto me había estado mintiendo y que… vale lo acepto. Las borracheras no son lo mío y ese dolor punzante en la cabeza, la sed espantosa que tengo, solo me dicen que cometí un gran error al querer, por una vez en mi vida ahogar las penas en alcohol. Aunque para ser sincera creo que casi no tome… En fin tuve que desconectarme del mundo de los vivos un rato para huir. ¿En serio así soy de cobarde?

—Hable un rato con Naruto. Creo que todo es un rollo inventado por ese tal Kiba.

Mi estómago se contrajo. No supe que responder.

—Debes verlo Hinata.

—Mhh —Asentí, porque era la único que se me ocurría hacer. —Gracias Ino.

Cuando baje el aparato separándolo de la oreja, vi la pantalla. Tantas llamadas perdidas, muchas eran de Naruto… Marque a buzón de voz y escuche el primero: «Hinata, necesito hablar contigo, todo lo que dice este… tipo, no es verdad. Necesito que me escuches, tengo que explicarte.»

No necesitaba verlo para saber que apretaba sus dientes mientras hablaba. Casi quise salir corriendo a buscarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que no se preocupara, pero no lo podía hacer, me había mentido, y, aunque estaba consciente de que en algún momento lo tendría que enfrentar, no estaba preparada aun para que me rompieran el corazón una vez más.

Rayos, ¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo que solo te podían romper el corazón una vez? Yo ya lo tenía roto, no tenía por qué doler tanto.

Tristemente lo sabía, me dolía mucho, mucho más que cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho Toneri, porque Naruto había sido mi salvación, porque él me había sacado de mi hueco oscuro de existencia y me había hecho brillar y ser como yo quería. No podía ser posible, que todo lo que me dio e inyecto fuera mentira. No, no podía ser. Y así empezaba de nuevo con este canto.

«Naruto no es así, Naruto no miente, Naruto es sincero.»

Vi los nuevos mensajes de Kiba, y llamadas perdidas del mismo número. Cuando sucedió lo de Toneri, yo sentía que Kiba se quería aprovechar de la situación, y ahora, me sentía en un déjà vu, sentía que pretendía ganar terreno de nuevo, ayudado de los eventos recientes. Y lo único que podía sentir hacia el en este instante era desprecio, por arruinar mis momentos bellos, aunque sabía que, hacía mal. Porque a final de cuentas, si Naruto había mentido, si Naruto había hecho cosas detrás de mí, eso no era culpa del Inuzuka, pero obviamente, no ganaba puntos por ningún lado. Sus artimañas y lo bajo que caía para alejarme de Naruto, solo me hacían verlo con alguien ruin y desesperado. Cosa que jamás seria justificante para dañar a alguien más.

O

Las cosas no mejoraron casi nada, al iniciar una semana nueva. El lunes deje mi celular apagado, no quería saber nada de nadie, aun no.

El martes con la escuela y el trabajo… quise olvidarme de a poco de lo que pasaba.

Suerte para la próxima.

Se suponía que debería ir a correr, se suponía que debería ver a Naruto, había tantas cosas que se suponían, pero yo no tenía intención de hacer ni una ni otra.

O

Ya era viernes. Prácticamente una semana sin verlo ni hablarle…

—Hina, tienes llamada de tu amoooor. —Sakura no sabía nada al respecto, no tenía necesidad de contarle nada tampoco, y aunque quisiera negarme a responder la llamada, como antes lo hice, algo me dijo que ya no podía retrasarlo más. ¿Cierto?

—Oki, déjamelo. —después de escuchar el tono de la transferencia hable de nuevo. —Hola…

—Hinata… —Casi escuche su suspiro de alivio. Evidentemente no esperaba que tomara la llamada. —Por favor podemos vernos hoy. Tengo que explicarte las cosas…

No. Sí. No puedo. Hablamos mañana… ninguna respuesta me parecía idónea para darle.

—Hinata, necesito que me escuches… Por favor.

Sus «por favor» eran más de lo que necesitaba. —¿Dó… donde nos vemos?

Volví a escuchar un respiro de alivio. —En donde tú quieras. Puedo ir a verte a la oficina o aquí en el parque… podemos ir a mi casa o a comer, lo que tú quieras, en serio.

—En el parque está bien. —Zanje.

—Vale te espero aquí entonces.

La llamada termino y yo respire profundamente antes de marcar la extensión de Ino, con calidad de urgente.

—Recursos Humanos.

—Ino, soy yo. Me ha llamado Naruto.

—Si no mal recuerdo, en realidad no ha dejado de llamarte…

—Bueno, le respondí…

—Eso si es novedad. —Me interrumpió.

—Lo veré hoy en el parque.

—Ok, ok, ok, tu tranquila. Mira Hina, yo sé que te he estado molestando y diciendo que es tu derecho saber la verdad y eso. Todo es cierto, es tu derecho, pero también quiero que dejes tu mente abierta ¿sí?

O

Al salir del trabajo era nuevamente un manojo de nervios andante. Llegue al parque de todos nuestros encuentros, donde estaba el circuito de corredores y el monumento de los Kages. Vi su Ibiza y me estacione a lado suyo. Para mi sorpresa el seguía en su auto, me miro, sus ojitos preocupados, le sonreí, o al menos eso intente. Sentí mi corazón apretarse por la necesidad que sentía de correr a su lado y no saber nada más. Pero eso mismo fue lo que me llevo a la ruina con Toneri.

Cuando baje de mi escarabajo, él había hecho lo mismo.

—Hola —salude.

—Hinata. —Sus labios modelaron una sonrisa torpe, pero bella, como él, como siempre. —¿Vamos? —Me ofreció su mano. La tome, la necesidad del contacto me superaba.

Caminamos en silencio un rato entre los árboles y espacios con juegos infantiles. Esta sensación se sentía bastante familiar. Pero no podía quedarme con eso. Debía afrontar las cosas.

Algo me dijo que debía manejarlo diferente y no mostrarme tan vulnerable.

—¿Vas a decirme todo? —Me adelante a preguntar, cuando sentí que él se detendría, lo jale un poco de la mano y seguí caminando. Escucharía la verdad, no me detendría, no dejaría que la historia se repitiera, tenía que hacer algo que lo hiciera diferente, porque éramos diferentes.

—Conozco a Kiba. —Inicio. Parecía que iba a empezar desde el principio, por lo que sin interrumpirlo, deje que continuara. Pero no lo hizo, sentía el sudor en sus manos como indicio de su nerviosismo. Intervine una vez más.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo conocías? —Le pregunte triste, sabía lo de Amaru, me había quedado claro que era prima de Kiba, lo gritaron el sábado anterior, pero la mentira era lo que me lastimaba.

—Cuando me dijiste que te estaban llegando esos mensajes, y vi lo que el cretino te escribía, no supe que hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Me dio miedo. Mira… Hinata —nos detuvo y me giro para verlo. —no he sido sincero contigo en realidad.

Eso era de dominio público. En ese momento me encontraba toda dolida, triste e incómoda porque él no había sido sincero. Pero que lo aceptara a viva voz fue un flechazo certero en mi estómago. ¡Demonios! Se sentía horrible. Guarde silencio, esperando lo que él tenía para decir. Intente bajar la mirada, y alejarme de sus ojos, intentaba ponerme en un lugar seguro. Uno donde él no me doliera tanto. Cosa, que en realidad era imposible. Así nos hubieran separado kilómetros yo no habría estado segura jamás. Naruto tomo mi mentón y me mantuvo firme.

—La primera vez que te vi fue un accidente. Un completo accidente. Obvio jamás planee que Kurama te dejara en el suelo. Al principio no te reconocí, pero ya te había visto antes. —Sus ojos eran el reflejo de lo que decía, al menos ahora era verdad.

Lo mire extrañada.

—Sí, lo había hecho. Kiba nos había mostrado fotografías tuyas. —Su semblante serio y sus labios apretados, me indicaron que le costaba mucho decir lo que venía. —Él está muy enamorado de ti. —Su tono era derrotado. Como si se sintiera culpable.

Mi ceño se frunció e hice una cara de no entender nada.

—Kiba, es primo de Amaru… quien era mi novia, —aclaro, cómos si yo necesitara que me aclarara quién demonios era esa peli-roja —son muy unidos. En varias ocasiones salimos, platicamos muchas veces, éramos una especie de amigos, nos llevábamos bien, principalmente por ella.

»Cuando llego a trabajar a Otsutsuki, nos habló de una sirena hermosa llamada Hinata, que era novia del heredero de la empresa, nunca le puse mucha atención al respecto… —se interrumpió, y yo tome el tiempo para analizar paso a paso lo que me decía.

—Haber… espera, —quite su mano de mi mentón. Seguía sin entender nada, y ese contacto me entorpecía. Necesitaba estar despierta, entender todo en su totalidad.

Rasco su nuca y se aclaró la garganta mientras hacia un recuento mental de lo que me iba a decir, o al menos eso parecía. —cuando te vi aquí, no te reconocí inmediatamente, me parecías conocida pero no sabía de dónde. Tiempo atrás Kiba ya nos había hecho mención de que dejabas la empresa. —volvió a rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Cuando me dijiste tu nombre, aun no podía relacionarlo completamente, paso hasta que te acompañe a tu casa, cuando llegamos al complejo Hyuuga, supe que eras tú, la sirena de Kiba, siempre lo decía, siempre hablaba de que tú y Toneri casi tenían que estar juntos por decreto divino, por las empresas que manejaban sus familias, pero que él no lo podía permitir…

—Ese día me… me besaste. —Hable de repente, cortando la idea que él no había terminado de declarar. No pude evitarlo. Era uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que tenía a lado de Naruto y no podía dejar que este se empañara de gris y se volviera amargo.

—Sí. —Trago y continúo. —Ese día, conocí una de las partes más bonitas de tu persona. Necesito que entiendas esto. Yo nunca quise lastimar a Kiba. Y mucho menos quería dañar a Amaru, somos amigos, hemos sido amigos hace mucho y créeme que lastimarla a ella estaba totalmente lejos de mi parámetro. Nunca lo haría, debes creerme. —Giro su rostro al cielo y suspiro cansado, una vez más la derrota se reflejaba en su semblante. —Pero desde el momento en que te vi… —se pauso de nuevo para mirar mi rostro con detenimiento. —Cuando tu cuerpito volaba por los aires y tu melena se ondeaba al viento, sentí un… —Paso saliva y cambio el rumbo de lo que estaba diciendo. —No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que te vi, Hinata, esa es la verdad. —Casi sentía que me decía que era la UNICA, verdad de todo eso…

—¿Cuándo te conocí… ese día… tu aun salías con ella? —Dolió preguntarlo, pero debía saber, aunque la respuesta era muy obvia.

Paso saliva con dificultad y me miro con angustia. Asintió.

—Y ese día… el día que me besaste… —No era necesario formular la pregunta completa. Estaba más que entendible si la dejaba así.

—¡No!, claro que no, no era novio de ella en ese momento, ¿recuerdas el día que no llegue, al circuito? —Asentí. —Ese día terminamos. Yo… yo solo pensaba en ti, y Amaru era más una amiga que una novia, no es pretexto, es solo la verdad. No intente nada contigo con ella siendo mi novia. De eso no dudes por favor.

No quería dudar. No quería en serio… Pero no podía evitar, por más que lo quisiera, ponerme en el lugar de _la chica._ Tayuya fue una tipa tan desagradable y mala. Tan maldita conmigo. Ella me había querido lastimar sin conocerme, y a Toneri no le habían importado mis sentimientos. Toneri simplemente fue y se rindió a los placeres que le brindo esa pelirroja, sin impórtale que su novia, la chica que lo quería como nadie, terminaría destruida por sus acciones. Y ahora, en este universo paralelo me encontraba yo, convertida en Tayuya… Claro que no busque a Naruto con esa intención y claro que no sabía que él tenía novia. Pero el si lo supo, lo sabía… Sabía de ella y la término… por mí.

—Kiba no se lo tomo bien… que terminara con ella. Pero aun no sabía que te conocía a ti. Nos vino un día cuando fui por ti al trabajo.

—¿Cuando?

—El día que vimos a Toneri. —Cierto. Justamente poco después de eso fue que comenzaron a llegar los mensajes, por eso fue que pensé que era Toneri.

—¿El llamo a Toneri?

—Eso no lo sé… —No termino de hablar, sin duda había dejado una idea inconclusa.

—En el Rayo, Amaru… Kiba le dijo que estábamos juntos.

—Eso tampoco lo sé. Casi no hable con ella, solo la aleje y ella entendió todo cuando me vio. Me dijo que no lo sabía… Que no sabía que estaba con alguien más.

Ok. ¿Entonces qué le dijo cuando termino con ella? Se lo pregunte. —¿Qué motivos le diste para terminar la relación?

Inclino a su rostro y sopeso lo que estaba por decir. —Que… nuestra relación, no…

Si ella lo beso como lo beso ese día, era porque pensaba que aun tenia oportunidad con él.

—Le dije que hacía tiempo que no me sentía completo en la relación.

—¿Le pediste tiempo? —Era el colmo. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Porque Kiba decía que había juagado con ella, porque estaba tan enojado con el rubio. Y en definitiva podía entender, el hecho de que no aceptara que el rubio estuviera con ella.

—No, no, tu estas entendiendo mal. No le deje esperanzas, si es lo que piensas. Le dije… —suspiro.

 _«—Hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos, eres una chica maravillosa y especial para mí. Pero yo no puedo estar más en esta relación._

 _—_ _Me estás diciendo que…_

 _—_ _Amaru…_

 _Sonrió con amargura. —No debes decir más. Lo… lo entiendo.»_

Ok, perdón por ser intensa, pero… esa escueta conversación no me dijo nada. Vi su rostro y se veía triste. Terminar con ella no fue fácil. Eso era indudablemente real.

Cambie un poco el tema. Debía dejarlo respirar supongo…

—Entonces tú conoces a Kiba desde hace mucho tiempo, él pensó, piensa que aun andabas con Amaru y tu… no me dijiste que lo conocías porque…

—Por idiota. Hinata, yo he intentado ser la mejor versión de mí. Sin mentiras ni nada, solo quería que estuvieras cómoda conmigo. No mencione a Kiba antes porque no lo vi importante ni necesario, y después cuando me mostraste los mensajes. Solo quería borrar todo eso, tenía miedo de que pensaras que había jugado contigo, no lo hice, de verdad no. También había estado molestándome a mí, me llamaba o me venía a ver a la casa.

»El día que me hablaste de los mensajes, lo llame. Le dije que dejara de molestarte y de inventar cosas. Discutimos largo rato. No sabía que lo fueras a ver. Y el sábado cuando termino mi entrenamiento vi los mensajes que me había enviado mira…

Me mostro los mensajes. Había de todo ahí:

«Por fin se te caerá el teatrito pedazo de mierda. »

«Hinata se enterara de la basura que eres. »

… desde insultos simples hasta palabras tan grotescas que me sentía ofendida de leerlas en mi mente.

Regrese el teléfono a sus manos y el volvió a hablar. —Corrí a verte. Tenía tanto miedo. Hinata, yo… te amo, —su mirada azul me pegaba de lleno en el corazón. Sus ojos tan intensos, tan fuertes. —Perdóname. Perdóname por no haber sido sincero contigo. No lo hice con mala intención. Créeme.

Aspire profundamente y lo mire. «Créeme.» Pues claro que le creía. ¿Ustedes no?

Al iniciar, el día, todo el entorno me gritaba que corriera, que huyera de esta situación, antes de salir lastimada. Ya era tarde. Ya no podía hacerlo. Y lo que era peor. No quería. En verdad mis pies se negaban rotundamente en alejarse de ese chico rubio. Mis manos no paraban de intentar levantarse y tocar su pecho…

Todos merecemos alguien que nos valore, que nos respete, que nos ame. ¿No era Naruto, ese chico para mí?

¿Podría haber duda al respecto?

Sí mintió, pero al final confeso…

No.

Confeso, porque el asunto había escapado de sus manos.

Pero yo, ya no podía huir. Ya era tarde. Muy tarde.

Estoy enamoradísima de Naruto.

—Hinata. ¿Podemos iniciar de nuevo? —Su voz suave y angustiosa. Me dolía ver esa tristeza llenando sus ojos.

Recapitulemos.

Toneri, se acostó con una chica y me lo dijo.

Naruto, mintió en una cosa, que a vista de cualquiera es una tontería. Tal vez, lo es.

¿Por qué mentir y complicar las cosas?

—Me equivoque y lo estoy aceptando. ¿Me puedes dar otra oportunidad?

He aprendido que, en las relaciones interpersonales. No importa que des mucho de ti o poco. No importa si entregas tu corazón o desprecias a alguien. Eso no va a hacer que te quieran, o que no lo hagan. No lo define.

Habrá quien opine que la mentira de Naruto, no era la gran cosa, puede ser que no lo era. Pero el asunto aquí, no es el tamaño de la mentira, era la acción. Y eso era lo que me dolía, lo que me hacía dudar de mis acciones a tomar.

—Te creo. —Su mirada estaba baja, pero cuando me escucho, su rostro esperanzado se acercó al mío.

—¿En verdad? —Asentí. —¿Podemos volver a ser novio y novia? —Hay Dios ayúdame, contra su carita tierna no puedo.

De hecho no lo dejamos de ser en ningún momento. Pero el hecho de que me lo preguntara me hacía dudar de nuevo. —Creo que necesito pensar un poco esto.

Apretó sus labios tanto que se veían blancos. Hizo una pequeña mueca y me miro con detenimiento una vez más.

—¿Crees oportuno decirme cuanto tiempo tardaras en pensarlo?

Sabía la presión que sentía. Casi podía sentirla yo también. Oprimiéndome el pecho y empujando las lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Te llamare.

Asintió mordiendo su labio inferior e intentando sonreír.

Me abrazo. Ese era el momento perfecto para una foto. Ojala el dron de google estuviera cerca para capturarlo.

O

Al siguiente día, Ino y sus gritos histéricos no se hicieron esperar.

—No entiendo. Hinata, ese hombre te ama de verdad. —Ino en modo regañón. —Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. —Me sonrió triste.

—Ino, yo no quiero ser esa chica. No quiero ir con Naruto y lastimar a Amaru. ¿Ella que culpa tiene?

Sus ojos se achicaron en mi dirección, la dureza que me dedico fue extremadamente nueva. —Hina… —hablo fuerte. —Nunca, tomes decisiones pensando en los demás, en lo que ellos sientan. Eres una chica tan noble. ¡Demonios Hinata! Por una vez en la vida piensa en ti. En lo que tú quieres. ¿No es eso lo que te había enseñado Naruto todo este tiempo. Él es un gran chico. Otro hubiera salido contigo y Amaru a la vez. El en cambio lo hizo todo correcto. Ese es mi punto de vista. Termino con ella, lo siento por la chica pero así es la vida. No todo dura para siempre. Y… —de pronto guardo silencio.

Solo la mire mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Amo a Shikamaru… —Soltó a viva voz. Siempre lo supe. Lo veía en sus ojos cuando hablaba de él. —Ha sido mi mejor amigo por tanto tiempo y siempre pensé que nuestro destino era estar juntos. —Dijo con el semblante totalmente caído. —Ha empezado a salir con una chica de su trabajo… Me lo dijo el domingo pasado. Yo… a mí me duele tanto… Quisiera odiar a esa chica… quisiera de verdad sentir tanto rencor hacia a ella y hacer lo posible por alejarla de él. Pero Shikamaru… para el yo solo soy su amiga. No puedo hacer nada contra eso y si él la quiere… lo único que me queda es apoyarlo ¿no crees?

Entonces a chicas como ella también les rompían el corazón. Por fin la respuesta a la pregunta que me hice cuando hablamos por primera vez de cosas que no fueran mi contratación, era respondida. —Ino…

—Él te ama… no lo pierdas Hina. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. —volvió a decir. —Dásela. Pero si mete la pata de nuevo… —su tono casi había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre relajado y matizado de su sex appeal natural. —Por nada del mundo le des una tercera. Ese si es límite.

Le sonreí.

O

En las semanas siguientes no vería a Naruto, tenía competencias, ahora en el País del Hierro, la distancia era grande y por lo visto regresaría en al menos tres semanas más. Él no me había llamado por el momento y eso dolía.

¿Había tardado demasiado en buscarlo?

«Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Pero jamás una tercera.» Había dicho Ino.

No me parecía mala idea, gastar una segunda oportunidad con él. Perdía más si no se la daba.

Tenía que ir donde él cuanto antes…

O


	12. SOLTAR

**SOLTAR**

Aun ni siquiera anochecía y yo ya había hecho mis maletas y las reservas pertinentes. No esperaría un minuto más.

Tome el último vuelto y… llegue por la mañana… Al salir a la calle para tomar un taxi, el aire pesado me cayó de lleno en la cara. El ambiente se sentía muy bochornoso y pesado. Afortunadamente el taxi apareció pronto y le pedí que me llevara al hotel en el que sabía Naruto se encontraba.

Con un pie dentro del mismo me di cuenta que conseguir una habitación sería difícil. Estaba a reventar. Pronto mi mirada se fijó en un chico de cabello blanco, casi acuoso que reía a carcajadas con una pelirroja. Estaba salvada. Encontraría a Naruto más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Camine hacia ellos a toda prisa. Me urgía llegar a donde él estaba para por fin hundirme en su pecho y respirar su aroma tan particular. Lo extrañaba tanto, era una tonta completamente. ¿Cómo demonios pensé en…?

Me quede helada cuando toque el hombro de la chica, que según yo era Karin…

—¿Sí? —Unos ojos hermosos, en los que competía el azul y el verde por prevalecer me miraron con confusión.

Se me fue por completo la capacidad del habla. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Mi respiración se volvió anormal y pesada. Aunque eso podría ser al bochornoso calor del que estaba cargado el ambiente de ese lugar.

—¡Hola! —Un sonriente Suigetsu me regreso al presente. —¡Oye! Te conozco. Sé que sí. —Su sonrisa afilada y divertida. —Pero no recuerdo tu nombre. —Se encogió de hombros y rio.

Yo aún no sabía que rayos contestar. Regrese mi vista a la pelirroja. En sus ojos brillo algo… Sabía quién era, lo había comprendido y ahora ahí estábamos las dos sin saber cómo actuar.

El alvino carraspeo. —¿Entonces tu nombre es…?

—Hinata… —No, no lo dije yo, sino ella.

—¡Oh Hinata! —Canturreo Suigetsu mientras reía. —¿Y de dónde nos conocemos? —Pregunto confundido aún, pero incómodo. Supongo que la gravedad era más fuerte en ese sitio.

—Es novia de Naruto. —Volvió a decir ella. Su rostro impermeable.

—¡Oh sí!… —Hablo con entusiasmo de nuevo el chico de los ojos veletas. —Oh… —giro su rostro a Amaru, supongo que notando su desfachatez al emocionarse por mi presencia.

Mi voz seguía sin dignarse a parecer. —¿Lo estás buscando? —Me pregunto, su voz seria, fuerte, plana.

Mi lengua se asomó un poco para mojar mis labios resecos. Pero mi boca no soltó palabra alguna.

—Yo te llevare a donde está. De hecho tengo que ver a Karin pronto. —Dijo el alvino mirando su reloj.

Casi respiro con alivio, pero la pelirroja hablo de nuevo. —No, déjame acompañarla a mí…

Oh, oh…

Suigetsu, no muy convencido asintió.

—Vamos… —Dijo Amaru. Camino delante de mí y yo, con algo de temor, mire al que tenía una «no relación» con Karin… "Si no vuelvo en tres horas ve a buscarme". Eso puede haber dicho…

Pronto me di cuenta de que la pelirroja no me llevo a donde estaba Naruto. Llegamos a un salón apartado y solo. Camino con tranquilidad hasta un conjunto de sillones. Se sentó y señalo con su barbilla un sillón frente a ella.

Me acerque…

Me miro con tanto detenimiento que claramente podía sentir su mirada atravesándome.

—¿A qué viniste? —Soltó de pronto.

De todas las preguntas que me podía hacer, esa era la que menos esperaba.

—A ver a Naruto. —Mi voz varios tonos más abajo que la de ella.

Sonrió burlona. —¿De verdad? —Ok, claramente entendí el sarcasmo.

Mis ojos le dedicaron una mirada recelosa.

—Lo reformulare. —Saco su celular del bolcillo checando algo… Regreso su mirada a mí y volvió a hablar. —Casi puedo decir que he crecido con Naruto. Cuando inicio su entrenamiento, sus competencias, sus sueños en el motocross, todo este tiempo he estado ahí a su lado. Lo conozco bien. Nunca dice nada que no piense y cumple sus promesas a como dé lugar. Nuestra relación casi siempre fue fraternal… —Inclino su cuello y con su mano derecha lo rasco un poco. —Bueno… al menos por el lado de él era fraternal. Siempre se metía de lleno en los entrenamientos, nunca miraba a ninguna chica… Yo di el primer paso… yo lo bese… yo le pedí una oportunidad… y me la dio.

»Sus entrenamientos eran muchos y variados, los míos también, no teníamos la convivencia más romántica del mundo. Siempre pensé que la camaradería era algo con lo que funcionábamos perfectamente. Podíamos hablar de todo, reír, correr, jugar, entrenar juntos… ¿Qué demonios podía hacerme falta? —Me miro enojada. —¿Eh? ¿Alguna idea?

Negué con la cabeza mirándola con precaución. En cualquier momento podía saltarme al cuello. Sus ojos echaban chispas.

Sonrió de lado. Casi podía leer su pensamiento. "Niña estúpida"… —Él no me ama. —Le costó trabajo decirlo. —Y aunque aun no entiendo la razón, he aceptado que te ama a ti.

»Entiendo que Kiba hablo de más. Entiendo que mi primo puede ser un perfecto idiota cuando quiere. También puedo entender que también este enamorado de ti… Tal vez es un virus común. —Dijo con desdén. —Lo que no entiendo es, como puedes ser tan idiota para dejar a Uzumaki en pausa, más de dos semanas. ¿No sabes todo lo que vale ese hombre? ¿No entiendes lo maravilloso que es que él te esté dando su corazón?

»¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —elevo su voz de nuevo. —Vienes a ver a Naruto… —Hizo una voz aguda, lo que supongo era su interpretación de mi voz. —¿Pero para qué?

Claramente no le gustaba mi visita. Definitivamente estaba enamorada de él. Era una chica ruda pero muy bella. La ferocidad de su mirada me afectaba en serio. Pero mirándola en ese momento entendí de lo que hablaba Ino. Seguro si Shikamaru saliera dañado por esa nueva chica, la Yamanaka haría que ardiera Troya. —Vine a pedirle una oportunidad más. —Solté. No creía que debiera darle explicaciones a ella, pero era un hecho que no me dejaría salir de ahí hasta estar satisfecha.

—¡Qué bien! —Se rio. —¡Genial! ¿Ahora es mi turno de deserte felicidad y amor a su lado para siempre?

No, no creía que fuera su turno de desearme felicidad a lado del chico que amaba. —No.

Suspiro. —Vale pues… Quiero que sepas que yo no voy a desaparecer de su vida. —No sonaba a una amenaza, pero si me lo estaba advirtiendo. —Déjalo solo una semana más y te aseguro que hare por que sea mío.

No supe que responder a eso. ¿Ustedes si?

—Supongo que Kiba está totalmente fuera de tu canal ¿no?

Asentí.

—Bueno… yo te diré un par de cosas por él. Cosas de las que… te quería "proteger" —emulo comillas con sus dedos cuando dijo «proteger» —Naruto. Tómalo como mi retribución por romperme el corazón indirectamente.

Espere paciente lo que diría. ¿Qué podría ser?

—Toneri no te amo nunca.

¿Qué?

—Su abuelo lo obligo a salir contigo, para conseguir una alianza con la empresa de tu padre, por eso te dieron el trabajo tan fácilmente… oww ¿tu creía que era por tu capacidad y eficiencia? Eso es muy dulce de tu parte… —Sonrió. —Kiba lo supo gracias a su oficio de mensajero. Aun ahora el tipo te quiere recuperar por la insistencia del anciano. ¿Supongo que tu corazón no se está rompiendo de nuevo cierto?

Lentamente se levantó de su asiento y se fue. Dejándome sola.

No. La respuesta era: NO. Mi corazón no se estaba rompiendo por enterarme de aquello. Aunque claro que el sentimiento de enojo era difícil de erradicar. Pero no estaba molesta con Toneri, estaba molesta conmigo… todas las señales estaban ahí… todas… En verdad me había pasado de inocente. Había pecado de tonta. En extremo tonta.

—¡Hinata! —La puerta del salón fue abierta con agresividad. Gire mi rostro y ahí estaba.

Su cara de pánico y su rostro sudorosa, no evitaban que siguiera siendo el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida. De pronto recordé de nuevo las palabras de Amaru. « Cosas de las que… te quería "proteger" Naruto.» Con todo lo que había pasado en mi vida, ese niño estaba luchaba por protegerme de esa noticia.

Me levante y corrí a sus brazos. —Perdóname.

El me recibió y arropo en los suyos como siempre, sin rechistar. —¿De qué hablas? —Se escuchaba confundido.

—Te amo, no quiero estar ni un minuto más sin ti.

Se sonrojo un poco y rio un tanto nervioso. Levante la vista y ahí estaban Karin y Suigetsu. Supongo que este último le había avisado mi arribo. Me abrazo de nuevo. —Gracias. Yo también te amo.

Escuche como entre risas y coqueteos su prima y el «no» novio de la misma nos dejaban solos.

Me beso la coronilla y eleve mi rostro para que no solo ella se quedara con los beneficios de ser tocada por los labios hermosos de Naruto.

Lo amaba. No quería dejar de escuchar jamás su risa. Nunca había deseado tanto algo como ahora. Mirando sus hermosos ojos. Desee que esos ojos azules, esos ojos lindos de mirada coqueta, divertida y profunda me miraran para siempre. No quería vivir ni un solo día sin su risa, su hiperactividad, su olor, sus besos…

Se separó de mí un poquito y me sonrió.

—Esto quiere decir… ¿Qué volvemos a ser novios? —Me pregunto de nueva cuenta.

—Nunca dejamos de serlo. —Le dije feliz abrazándolo fuerte y besando sus labios una vez más…

Ahora si no había vuelta atrás. Adiós Toneri, adiós Kiba, adiós Amaru… Su corazón entendía a la perfección al mío tan complicado. No necesitaba más.

Afuera amores baratos. Solo necesitaba que este amor bueno y dulce fuera eterno, me haría cargo de hacerlo posible.

 **| F I N |**

¡Hola!

Ya sé... tal vez no les convenció el final... A mi si un poquito. Pensé en hacer un enfrentamiento nuevo con Toneri, pero para ser sincera ya me caía gordo, solo jugaba con Hinata inche culey.

En fin. Termina ya este FF, lo que es bueno, porque yo solo quería que Hinata fuera feliz y que su corazón fuera enmendado por Naruto. Que viera las cosas buenas de la vida y no las tristes. Y quien mejor para iluminar su existencia que alguien como Naruto ¿no? Aunque no me gusto lo que paso con Ino :(

Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí a leer. Espero escribir antes de que termine el año, actualizar "Más que un problema de faldas", pero en caso de que no sea posible. Les envío un abrazo sincero a todos. Felices fiestas. Pásenla bonito y en Enero nos volvemos a leer.

Janis


End file.
